


Hold me down

by BigLeoSis



Series: Drown me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attack on the Finalizer, Bottom Hux, Dom Hux, Dom/sub relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Fights, Flashback Hux, Flashback Ren, Hux had a sister, Hux is strong for both of them, Hux is taking care of Kylo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Power Bottom Hux, Sub Ren, Tags will be added, They love each other, Top Hux, bottom kylo, brief mention of child abuse, flashback ben childhood, flashback solo family, ren is confronted with hans death, top kylo
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coverart by Modern_Myth!!!<br/>https://www.facebook.com/ArtOfModernMyth/photos/pb.1405078949732432.-2207520000.1455880350./1707032519537072/?type=3&theater</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Coverart by Modern_Myth!!!  
> https://www.facebook.com/ArtOfModernMyth/photos/pb.1405078949732432.-2207520000.1455880350./1707032519537072/?type=3&theater

**Hold me down**

 

Es waren diese Momente, in denen er Kylo Ren nur ansehen brauchte und wusste, dass er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch war.

Es gab diese klaren Anzeichen.

Seine Wut war wohl immer ein deutliches Indiz. Aber es war nicht immer gleich. War es nur eine einmalige Sache, dass er einen Ausbruch hatte war es für gewöhnlich auch schnell wieder vorbei.

Kamen seine Wutausbrüche aber in einer raschen Folge vor, war es für Hux ein eindeutiges Anzeichen für einen nervlichen Supergau.

Noch eindeutiger wurde es, wenn er wegen Kleinigkeiten die Beherrschung verlor und Hux vor seinen Untergebenen anfuhr und seine Autorität untergrub.

 

So war es auch heute.

Hux befand sich auf der Kommandobrücke der _Finalizer_ und bearbeitete einige Berichte, als ihn eine interne Nachricht erreichte.

Kylo Ren schien einen der Verhörräume auseinander zu nehmen …

Hux konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

Es war wohl an der Zeit, seinem Ritter eine Lektion zu erteilen.

 

Er schloss alle offenen Berichte auf seinem Datapad, nachdem er sie gesichert hatte. Er würde später in seinem Zimmer weiter daran arbeiten.

Hux öffnete anschließend eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm das Paar schwarze Lederhandschuhe heraus. Er legte sie neben sich, ehe er seine Kappe aufsetzte und sich von seinem Platz erhob.

Er nahm seinen schweren Übermantel von seinem Stuhl und legte ihn über seine Schultern, ehe er die Handschuhe nahm und über seine Hände streifte. Hux nahm sein Datapad noch an sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Verhörräume.

 

„Mitaka …“ sprach er einen seiner Lieutenants an.

 

„Ja General?“

 

„Ich möchte, dass ich bis morgen nicht gestört werde. Ich habe einige wichtige Berichte zu vervollständigen. Stellen Sie nur Nachrichten zu mir durch, die meiner unbedingten Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen.“

 

„Jawohl General.“

 

Nachdem er sich bei Mitaka abgemeldet hatte, schlug Hux den Weg zu den Verhörräumen und somit Kylo Rens momentanen Aufenthaltsort ein.

Vor dem Eingang des langen Ganges standen zwei Stormtrooper Wache und ihre Körperhaltung verriet eindeutig ihr Unwohlsein und das sie lieber an einem anderen Ort gewesen wären. Hux entließ sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, ehe er die Räumlichkeiten dahinter betrat.

 

Kylo Rens ungebrochene Wut schlug ihm wie eine Welle entgegen. Auch wenn er nicht empfänglich für die Macht war, konnte er Rens Gefühle ziemlich gut wahrnehmen.

Hux's Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder, als er sich dem letzten Zimmer näherte. Er hörte Kylo Rens Schnauben, sein unterdrücktes Knurren und Hux wusste, dass Kylo Ren ziemlich tief in seiner Gefühlsspirale gefangen war.

Einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete Hux die Szene vor sich, ehe er tief seufzte.

Seine Maske war verschwunden, lag in einer Ecke. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sein Laserschwert gezückt und den Raum in tiefstes Chaos gestürzt. Die Konsole war zerstört, der Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes bestand nur noch aus Fetzen und einem Gerüst aus Eisen.

Und Kylo Ren …

Kylo Ren schlug gerade wütend auf die Wand ein und zerschnitt sie mit dem Schwert.

 

Hux wusste was zu tun war, wie er seinem Liebhaber aus dieser Situation helfen konnte. Er straffte seine Schultern, tat eine tiefen Atemzug und ließ Autorität in sein Auftreten gleiten.

 

"Kylo Ren!" Hux's Stimme war hart wie Stahl. „Was denkst du, was du da machst? Schon wieder mein Schiff zerstören? Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Kind!“

 

Ren hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und stoppte sein Lichtschwert kurz bevor es erneut in die Stahlwand einschlug. Seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus auf Grund seines unregelmäßigen Atems.

Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten einen Teil seiner Augen. Hux musste dem Drang widerstehen, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und Kylo Ren einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Hier war nicht der Ort und auch nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür.

Kylo Ren brauchte jetzt etwas völlig anderes von ihm.

 

„Ich bin kein Kind ...“ presste Kylo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich bin ein Ritter aus dem Orden der Ren … und kein Kind!“

 

„Darüber lässt sich streiten,“ meinte Hux kühl. „Für mich bedeutet dein Ausbruch nur wieder, einen weiteren Schadensbericht auszufüllen und an die Order zu schicken. Was denkst du, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Man redet hinter meinem Rücken, dass ich Snokes Schoßhündchen nicht unter Kontrolle hätte und du tun kannst, was du willst.“

Hux grüne Augen richteten sich auf Ren. „Das stimmt nicht oder Kylo? Du bist nicht Snokes Schoßhündchen. Und du kannst auch nicht das tun, was du gerne würdest.“

Hux's Stimme wurde tiefer, sinnlicher. „Du gehörst mir Ren.“ Der Andere erschauerte merklich, als Hux diesen Namen benutzte … ihren Namen. „Und ich werde dich für dein Verhalten wohl bestrafen müssen. Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten in meinem Quartier. Ich will, dass du geduscht und nackt bist, wenn ich dort erscheine.“

 

Ren ließ das Schwert langsam sinken, während seine Augen noch dunkler wurden.

 

„Haben wir uns verstanden Ren?!“ fragte Hux scharf.

 

Das Laserschwert ging aus und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken kam von Ren.

Hux nickte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte den Gang zurück. Er hatte Ren zwanzig Minuten gegeben. Gerade genügend Zeit, um bei einem Spaziergang durch die _Finalizer_ seine Gedanken ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen.

Im Moment war er selbst zu aufgewühlt, um Ren das zu geben, was er von ihm brauchte. Und das musste er unter Kontrolle bringen. Es war ihm ein Grauen, seinen Liebsten in solch einer Verfassung zu sehen.

Es war bis jetzt schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen und er hatte es geschafft, Ren aus diesem Strudel zu holen. Aber heute schien es ein besonders schlimmer Anfall gewesen zu sein. Für gewöhnlich war noch ein wenig vom Interieur des Raumes intakt, wenn Hux dort ankam …

Doch heute schien alles anders zu sein …

 

**=*=**

 

Er gab Kylo sogar ein paar Minuten länger, ehe Hux in sein Quartier ging. Sein Datapad klemmte noch immer unter seinem Arm und sein Körper war erfüllt von einem gewissen Grad an Aufregung. Irgendwie hoffte Hux, dass Ren ihm noch mehr Grund gab, ihn zu bestrafen. Aber andererseits hatte er schon genügend Grund.

Er hatte noch ein kleines Utensil aus seinem Schrank im Trainingsbereich geholt, das er neben seinem Datapad in der Hand trug. Er hatte es vor einiger Zeit während eines Außeneinsatzes geholt und seit dem auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, es an Ren zu testen.

Er tippte den Code für seine Tür ein, welche sich dann mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete.

 

Hux betrat den Eingangsbereich seines Quartiers, wo das Licht auf dreißig Prozent gedimmt war. Er legte sein Datapad und das Geschenk für Ren auf die kleine Ablage neben seinem Schrank, um sich seiner Socken und Stiefel zu entledigen. Anschließend nahm er das Pad und das Spielzeug wieder in seine Hand. Seinen Umhang und die Mütze ließ er an.Die Stiefel und Socken fanden ihren Platz im Schrank.

Hux wollte sich den Spaß nicht verderben, Ren ein wenig zu quälen.

Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er Hux's Haut nicht berühren konnte.

 

Nach seiner kleinen Wanderung fühlte er sich emotional gefestigt, sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu stellen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug betrat er nun den Wohnraum und erhöhte das Licht auf fünfzig Prozent und der Anblick vor ihm, ließ ein diabolisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen treten.

 

Ren hatte seine Anweisung befolgt, kniete geduscht und nackt auf dem Boden. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und vereinzelt lief ein Wassertropfen über seine Schulter und verirrte sich über seine Brust oder den Rücken. Rens Blick war nach unten gerichtet, auf seine gefalteten Hände.

 

Hux's Schritte führten ihn an Ren vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sein Datapad nun ablegte. Er bemerkte Rens Blick, der versuchte ihn unauffällig zu beobachten. Neben das Datapad legte Hux nun deutlich sichtbar für Ren sein Geschenk ab. Er hörte, wie der Atem des Schwarzhaarigen stockte und erneut kroch ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

 

Es war schon eine geraume Zeit her, dass sie sich über das Thema Schläge unterhalten hatten.

Hux war es äußerst unangenehm gewesen, war es immer noch, da diese Art von Bestrafung für seinen Vater zur Norm gezählt hatte. Hux hatte selbst lange unter der Gewalt seines Vater gelitten, hatte auch einige Narben davon getragen, aber er hatte sich nie in seinem Weg davon beeinflussen lassen. Und jetzt zählte er zu den einflussreichsten Generälen der erstem Order, nur direkt dem Supreme Leader unterstellt.

Dennoch bereitete es ihm Unwohlsein, Ren Schmerzen ... diese Schmerzen ... zuzufügen. Sie hatten es wieder vom Tisch geschoben und Ren schien es abgehakt zu haben.

Hux konnte ihn also doch noch überraschen.

 

Hux drehte sich langsam um und Ren drehte sich schnell von ihm weg. Als ob Hux der bohrende Blick des Jüngeren entgangen wäre. Erneut umrundete der Rothaarige seinen Schreibtisch und trat hinter Ren.

Er ließ nur ein paar Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihnen.

Hux wollte Ren nicht berühren … noch nicht.

 

„Du hast mich blamiert Ren,“ sagte Hux mit kühler Stimme. „Ich dachte, du wärst vernünftiger und klüger geworden und würdest dich nicht so sehr von der Flucht eines unserer Gefangenen aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Er hat uns all die Informationen gegeben, die wir brauchten. Seine Flucht sollte so etwas nicht bei dir auslösen.“

 

Hux konnte die Wut, welche Ren ausstrahlte förmlich spüren und sie ihm auch ansehen. Seine Schultern waren angespannt, seine Arme zitterten, da er sie mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte.

 

„Oder ist es etwa die Flucht von FN-2187, die dir so sehr zu schaffen macht? Hast du es geahnt, dass einer unserer eigenen Leute uns hintergehen würde und konntest es nicht verhindern. WAS ist es, dass dich in so ein Chaos stürzt?“

 

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Hux eine behandschuhte Hand in Rens dichtes Haar gegraben und seinen Kopf nach hinten gezogen, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen. Die dunklen Augen Rens funkelten gefährlich, doch Hux hatte schon lange gelernt hinter diese Maske zu blicken und erkannte Angst, Unsicherheit … Versagen …

Hux löste seine Hand aus Rens Locken, dessen Kopf wieder nach vorne sank. Er ging um den Schwarzhaarigen herum und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Sah ihn von unten herauf an.

 

„Du warst ein unartiger Junge Ren … du hast deine Befehle missachtet, hast mich erneut zum Gespött vor meinen eigenen Leuten gemacht.“ Hux schob einen behandschuhten Finger unter Rens Kinn und zwang ihn, nach oben zu sehen. „Das kann ich so nicht dulden Ren. Das muss bestraft werden.“

 

Rens Atem ging schneller nach seinen Worten und Hux grinste ihm ins Gesicht.

Die braunen Augen von Ren waren beinahe schwarz und seine Unterlippe zuckte leicht. Hux ließ seinen Daumen über die weiche Haut gleiten und Ren schloss genießend seine Augen, konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Rens Arme zitterten noch, doch die Spannung in seinem Nacken, seinen Schultern hatte bereits merklich nachgelassen und Hux wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Er löste seinen Daumen von Rens Lippen und umfasste dessen Kinn fest mit zwei Fingern.

 

„Sieh mach an!“ forderte er von Ren und dessen Augen öffneten sich umgehend. „Ich werde dir jetzt zwanzig Schläge mit der Gerte geben. Ich will, dass du jeden Schlag laut mitzählst. Solltest du einen vergessen oder ich dich nicht verstehen, werde ich ihn anhängen. Wenn ich dann fertig bin, will ich, dass du dich aufs Bett legst und dort auf mich wartest, verstanden?“

Rens Lippen hatten sich leicht geöffnet und seine Pupillen waren riesig.

„Hast du mich verstanden Ren?!“ hakte Hux nach.

 

„Ja … General!“

 

Hux nickte und erhob sich aus der Hocke. „Geh zum Sofa, leg dich mit dem Oberkörper auf das Kissen.“

 

Während Ren seiner Anweisung folge leistete, ging Hux zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und hob die Reitgerte auf. Er drehte sie einen Moment in seiner Hand, ehe er einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Ren warf.

 

Er befand sich bereits in der Position, die Hux ihm befohlen hatte. Sein Rücken war perfekt gewölbt und Hux konnte die einzelnen Wirbel erkennen. Hux liebte Rens makellose Haut und es hatte eine lange Weile gebraucht, seinen Kopf um die Tatsache zu wickeln, dass er Ren nicht verletzen würde, dass ihm keine Narben bleiben würden so wie ihm.

Er war nicht sein Vater …

Und es war zu seinen, nein ihrem, persönlichen Vergnügen.

Hux festigte seinen Griff um die Gerte und kehrte anschließend zu Ren zurück.

 

"Denk daran, was ich gesagt habe," erinnerte er den Schwarzhaarigen. "Du wirst jeden Schlag zählen, laut!"

 

"Ja," kam es mit leicht zitternder Stimme von Ren.

 

Hux ließ ein letztes Mal seine Schultern kreisen, ließ die Gerte versuchshalber durch die Luft gleiten, um ein wenig Gespür dafür zu bekommen, ehe er sich mit leicht gespreizten Beinen hinter Ren stellte.

 

"Ich werde jetzt anfangen," teilte er Ren kurz mit, ehe die Gerte auch schon zum ersten Mal auf Rens weiße Haut, knapp über seinem Steißbein, traf.

 

Hux bekam bei dem Geräusch eine Gänsehaut, aber Rens Atem stockte hörbar, ehe er sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder entweichen ließ. Hux beobachtete wie sich der erste rote Fleck auf Rens Rücken bildete.

_'Es ist nicht für immer!'_ rief Hux sich in Gedanken zu, während ein hörbares "Eins." von Ren kam.

Hux setzte sein Werk fort und Ren zählte jeden Schlag laut mit, vergaß nicht einen.

 

"Zwanzig!" Es war nur noch ein Stöhnen, dass über Rens Lippen kam. Doch Hux hatte es verstanden.

 

Rens Rücken war übersät von Striemen, die sich von seinen Schultern bis zu seinem Po erstreckten. Diesen hatte Hux ausgespart. Er hatte erst das Ganze testen wollen. Für mehr würde es später noch genügend Zeit geben.

Achtlos ließ er die Gerte nun auf den Boden fallen und kniete sich langsam neben Ren, wobei er seine Handschuhe auszog und sie ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Rens Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Hux hatte schon Angst, eine Grenze überschritten zu haben, bis Ren seinen Kopf in Hux's Richtung drehte und ihn mit glasigen Augen ansah. Dabei löste sich auch Rens Körper ein wenig vom Sofa und Hux erspähte Rens Erektion.

So war das also …

Erneut musste er leicht schmunzeln und ließ seine Hand über Rens Wange gleiten.

 

"So gut," lobte er den Jüngeren, der sich in die sanfte Berührung schmiegte. „Du bist so gut für mich Ren.“

 

Hux beugte sich nach vorn und verschloss die Lippen des Jüngeren mit den seinen. Vergessen war der Befehl, dass er Ren eigentlich ins Bett geschickt hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ren ihn zurück küsste. Es war, als ob er aus einer Trance schnappen würde, doch dann schnellte er nach vorn, presste sich gegen Hux's Körper und seine Arme schlangen sich fest um den Rothaarigen.

Hux ließ seine Hände in Rens Haare gleiten, massierte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Er hatte Angst die geröteten Stellen und Striemen auf seinem Rücken zu berühren.

Hux Griff festigte sich ein wenig in Rens Haaren und er löste den Kuss so sanft wie möglich.

 

„Was möchtest du Ren?“ fragte er ihn sanft.

 

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart, ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippe gleiten, ehe sich sein Blick hob und auf Hux's grüne Augen traf.

Hux konnte nur noch Lust in Kylos dunklen Augen erkennen. Wie weggeblasen waren die Angst, die Unsicherheit … und Hux fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen.

Ren öffnete seinen Mund ein paar Mal, ohne einen Laut heraus zu bekommen.

 

„Dich,“ kam es schließlich rau über seine Lippen. „Ich möchte dich … bitte Hux … ich will dich spüren!“

 

Hux küsste Ren noch einmal leidenschaftlich nach seinen Worten, ehe er sich langsam vollständig von ihm löste und wieder aufstand.

Und bei Gott, der Macht oder was auch immer im Universum herrschte, wie Ren ihn von unten her ansah … für Hux gab es nichts besseres.

Das durcheinander gebrachte schwarze Haar.

Die dunklen Augen, die von diesen unverschämt langen Wimpern umrahmt wurden.

Seine vollen, vom Küssen geschwollenen, Lippen.

Die breiten Schultern, der trainierte Körper … Ren war für ihn einfach die pure Perfektion.

 

Hux ließ seinen schweren Mantel von den Schultern gleiten, welcher mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden ging. Anschließend öffnete er den Verschluss seines Gürtels, dann den Reißverschluss seiner Uniformjacke.

Ren beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und Hux versuchte ihm eine kleine Show zu bieten, bis er nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet vor Ren stand. Er wusste, wie sehr sich der Jüngere nach Hautkontakt sehnte, was es für ihn bedeutete, sich in Hux zu verlieren.

Am Anfang war es gewöhnungsbedürftig für Hux gewesen, dass Ren sich so sehr nach seiner Nähe sehnte, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Erst nach und nach war es ihm bewusst geworden … je besser sie sich nach ihrem anfänglichen Hass und der Abneigung kennengelernt hatten.

Hux hatte begonnen zu verstehen …

 

Hux's Hände legten sich an den Verschluss seiner Hose, als von Ren ein leises Wimmern kam. Hux senkte seinen Blick und konnte ein Stöhnen nun selbst nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Wenn es denn möglich war, waren Rens Augen noch dunkler geworden und er bis sich auf die Unterlippe, während er seine Hände im Schoß wrang.

 

„Was ist Ren?“ fragte Hux, ohne seine Hände zu bewegen.

 

Ren senkte kurz seinen Blick, ehe er wieder zu Hux hoch blickte. „Darf … ich möchte dich berühren!“

 

Hux trat direkt vor Ren, sodass sich dieser nicht von seinem Platz erheben brauchte und animierte ihn mit einer sanften Handbewegung.

Ren zögerte noch einen kleinen Moment, ehe er seine Arme hob und mit geschickten Finger den Verschluss öffnete. Er zog sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung nach unten und hätte Hux mit seiner Kraft beinahe zu Boden gerissen, doch er hielt sich mit einer Hand an Rens starker Schulter ein.

Hux legte seine rechte Hand wieder an Rens Wange, zwang ihn nach oben zu sehen.

Ren würde eines Tages sein Tod sein.

 

Hux reichte ihm seine andere Hand und half Ren beim aufstehen. Der Dunkelhaarige war ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er Hux in ihr Schlafzimmer folgte. Natürlich hätten sie auch im Wohnbereich weitermachen können, aber das Bett war einfach praktischer.

 

„Leg dich hin,“ forderte Hux Ren auf. „Auf den Bauch. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

 

Hux verschwand kurz in ihrem Badezimmer und holte ihr Gleitgel.

Ren lag bereits im Bett, als er wieder ins Zimmer trat, seine Arme unter einem Kissen verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf gebettet. Er hatte den Kopf in Hux's Richtung gedreht, doch seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete ruhig.

Hux durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und kletterte auf das Bett, schob Rens Beine ein wenig auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen.

Wenn er sein Werk nun so betrachtete, wenn es ausgebreitet vor ihm lag, durchflutete Hux doch ein wenig Stolz. Ren hatte es ohne eine Unterbrechung ertragen und das erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Er beugte sich ein wenig nach unten und küsste die Stelle, an der er den ersten Schlag platziert hatte. Ren sog scharf die Luft ein, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig auf dem Bett liegen.

 

Hux öffnete das Gel und ließ ein wenig davon über seine Finger laufen, wärmte es kurz an. Er schob sich ein wenig mehr über Ren, küsste seinen geschundenen Rücken, während er mit einem Finger langsam in den Jüngeren.

Ren wand sich unter Hux, krallte seine Finger vermutlich in das Laken unterm Kissen.

Hux bedachte jeden Striemen, jede rote Stelle mit seinen Lippen. Ließ sie federleicht über die geschundene Haut gleiten, platzierte kleine Schmetterlingsküsse zwischen Rens Schulterblättern und seinem Nacken.

Seine freie Hand schob Hux und zog Ren ein wenig nach oben, als er einen zweiten Finger in den Jüngeren gleiten ließ und seinen empfindlichsten Punkt auf Anhieb fand.

 

„Ee … Ethan!“ keuchte Ren und Hux hielt inne, ehe er hart in Rens Schulter biss.

 

Ren wusste, wie verrückt es Hux machte, wenn er seinen Vornamen benutzte. Ren war der einzige Mensch im ganzen Universum, bei dem Hux es duldete.

 

„Verdammt … Ren!“ stöhnte Hux und zog seine Finger aus ihm zurück.

 

Ren wimmerte leise, ehe ein kehliges Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam, als Hux langsam in ihn eindrang.

Es war jedes Mal wieder ein berauschendes Gefühl, von dieser Enge umschlossen zu sein, Rens Wärme so unvermittelt zu spüren und wie ihn jede Bewegung in Ekstase versetzte.

Hux schob seinen Oberkörper über Rens Rücken, als er vollständig in ihm war, bis seine Lippen neben Rens Ohr war und er mit seinen Armen den Oberkörper des Anderen umschlingen konnte.

 

„Sag es … sag es noch einmal!“ raunte Hux in Rens Ohr, als er sich ein wenig zurück zog und dann hart in ihn stieß.

 

Und Ren schrie seinen Namen. Laut und voller Leidenschaft.

 

„ETHAN!“

 

Hux knurrte laut, als er Ren noch fester an sich drückte und diesem ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen entkam.

 

„Wem gehörst du Ren? Wem hast du deine ewige Treue geschworen?“

 

Ren löste einen Arm unter dem Kissen hervor und legte ihn über Hux's. „Ethan … nur dir … dir allein!“

 

„Richtig! Du gehörst nur mir allein … nicht der ersten Order, nicht Snoke, niemandem. Du gehörst mir allein … Ben!“

 

Erneut kam ein heiserer Schrei über Rens Lippen und er verengte sich um Hux's Glied. Es war, als ob alle Dämme in ihm brachen, wenn sein richtiger Name ins Spiel kam und er bewegte sich Hux nun schamlos entgegen.

Ihr Sex war in diesen Momenten meist hart und erbarmungslos, dass was sie brauchten. Ren stöhnte Hux's Namen wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

Hux verlor sein Gefühl für Raum und Zeit, hatte keine Ahnung mehr wo er aufhörte und Ren begann. Er grub sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen und stöhnte laut, als Ren sich während seines Höhepunkts um ihn herum verengte, ihn somit auch über die Klippe riss.

 

Hux ließ sich fallen, presste sich fest an Ren, der den Halt um Hux's Arm noch verstärkte.

Sie blieben eine Weile so liegen, bis Ren sich ein wenig bewegte und Hux seine Umklammerung löste. Er glitt aus dem Jüngeren, ohne ihren Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen und platzierte einen sanften Kuss in Rens Nacken.

Hux brauchte in diesen Moment selten Rückmeldung von Ren, wie es ihm ging.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte er nun dennoch leise.

 

Ren drehte sie, sodass die beide nun auf der Seite lagen und sich ansahen. Seine dunklen Augen waren ruhiger, er wirkte gefasster. Ren schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Hux's Arm und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf der weichen Haut dort.

Hux beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er erneut versuchte, sich unter seiner Haut zu verstecken.

Ren war größer wie er, nicht merklich, aber der Unterschied war da. Er war einer der gefürchtetsten Menschen in der weiten Galaxie und der Schrecken der Jedi.

Doch wenn Hux die richtigen Knöpfe an ihm drückte, war er dieser einsame, verlorene Junge, der nicht wusste, wohin er gehörte.

_'Zu dir'_ flüsterte eine leise Stimme in Hux's Kopf. _'Er gehört zu dir'_

Hux ließ seine Finger durch Rens dichtes Haar gleiten und küsste sanft seine Lippen, was der Andere mit einem leisen Knurren quittierte.

 

Ren löste sich anschließend von Hux und setzte sich ein wenig auf, was der Rothaarige mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

 

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte er Ren, seine Hand lag noch immer an der Seite des Dunkelhaarigen.

 

„Duschen,“ antwortete Ren und beugte sich zu Hux hinunter. „Danke Ethan.“

 

Hux grub seine Hand erneut in Rens dunkle Haare und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was Ren mit einem Lächeln quittierte, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.

 

„Es war mir eine Freude Ren,“ antwortete er dem Jüngeren.

 

Als dieser nun ihr Bett verließ und im Bad verschwand, drehte Hux sich auf den Rücken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während er zuhörte, wie im Badezimmer das Wasser angestellt wurde.

Noch heute morgen hätte er nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht, dass sein heutiger Tag so enden würde. Ihre Wege hatten sich am Morgen getrennt, Hux war auf die Brücke verschwunden, Ren hatte sich an das Verhör des Piloten gemacht.

Und nie im Leben hätte er daran gedacht, dass die Flucht von diesen beiden Vollidioten seinen Ren so aus der Bahn werfen würde.

Hux schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Er schmiss die Tagesdecke auf den Boden und kroch dann unter die schwarze Bettwäsche, boxte sich sein Kissen zu Recht und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich erledigt und ausgelaugt.

 

Als Hux hörte, wie Ren das Badezimmer verließ, hob er die Decke an und nur wenige Sekunden später, schlüpfte der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm. Rens Haare waren noch feucht und sein Körper strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze von der heißen Dusche aus.

Ren drehte seinen Rücken zu Hux und er konnte die Spuren der Gerte erkennen..

 

„Tut es weh?“ fragte Hux, als er mit einem Finger über eine besonders aggressiv-rote Stelle fuhr.

 

„Nein …“ kam es von Ren. „Ich werde es ein paar Tage spüren, aber das ist gut so.“

 

Ren tastete unter der Decke nach Hux Arm und legte ihn um seine Hüfte und animierte Hux noch näher an den Jüngeren zu rutschen. Dieser konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und sank noch tiefer in die Kissen.

Hux wartete bis Ren eingeschlafen war, ehe er das Licht im Raum auf null dimmte.

Der ruhige Atem von Ren und seine Körperwärme lullten Hux ein und machten ihn schläfrig.

Erneut verstärkte er seinen Halt um Ren, ehe er sich von ihm in das schwarze Nichts des Schlafes ziehen ließ.

 

„Du gehörst mir Ben … für immer!“ hauchte er noch gegen Rens Haare.


	2. 02

**Hold me down – 02**

 

„Bring Kylo Ren zu mir. Es ist Zeit, sein Training zu vollenden!“

 

Allein bei diesen Worten drehte sich Hux's Magen um. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich mit dem Supreme Leader konfrontiert sah, was ihm immer ein unbehagliches Gefühl bescherte. Aber seine Worte zu hören …

Ren gehörte ihm …

Hux traute seiner Stimme nicht und nickte nur knapp, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ, welcher um ihn herum langsam zerfiel.

Es war der Resistance erneut geglückt, sie empfindlich zu treffen und eine ihrer größten Waffen zu zerstören.

 

„General?“ Mitaka wartete bereits neben der Tür auf ihn. „Wie lauten Ihre Befehle?“

 

Hux zögerte nicht. „Macht die Finalizer startklar. Ich brauche zwei Trooper, die mich begleiten, um Kylo Ren zurückzuholen!“

 

„Ich gebe sofort den Befehl General!“ Mitaka war ein guter Lieutenant.

 

Ihre Wege trennten sich nach wenigen Metern und Hux wusste, dass in der Shuttlebay zwei Trooper auf ihn warten würden, um den Befehl des Supreme Leaders zu erledigen.

Hux Kiefer waren angespannt, als er auf das offene Shuttle trat, dass sie nach draußen bringen sollte, auf die Oberfläche des kollabierenden Planeten. Er hatte den Planeten gemocht. Die Atmosphäre und die Bedingungen zum knappen Überleben hatten Hux stets zugesagt.

Auch der ständige Winter.

 

Sie hatten wohl nur wenig Zeit, bis zur vollständigen Zerstörung des Planeten und Hux hatte selbst keine Ahnung, wo er mit der Suche nach Ren beginnen sollte.

Doch da schienen die Trooper eine Ahnung zu haben, denn das Shuttle glitt durch den Schnee und es machte den Eindruck als hätten sie ein sicheres Ziel. Die Bäume standen dicht und Hux brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, als das Shuttle langsamer wurde und schließlich Halt machte.

Ein Trooper zeigte nach rechts und Hux folgte seinem Blick.

Dort hinten lag jemand im Schnee. Der Kleidung und Statur nach zu urteilen konnte es Ren sein.

 

Hux sprang vom Shuttle und stapfte durch die weiße Masse, bis er vor Ren zum stehen kam.

Er sah erbärmlich aus …

Verletzt und getreten wie ein ungeliebter Hund …

Und seine Aura … Hux verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Er winkte die beiden Trooper zu sich, welche Ren hochhievten und Hux dann zurück auf das Shuttle folgten. Hux nahm auf der schmalen Bank platz, befahl ihnen Ren vor ihn zu legen, sodass er seinen Kopf gegen Hux's Knie legen konnte.

 

„Wieso?!“ knurrte Ren, der die Wunde an seiner Seite mit einer Hand zuhielt.

 

„Ich habe meine Befehle,“ antwortete Hux kühl und wandte sich dann an die Trooper. „Zur Finalizer! Schnell!“

 

Der Planet schien schneller in sich zusammenzufallen, als Hux es für möglich gehalten hatte und er wollte sich und Ren sicher auf seinem Schiff wissen, ehe der finale Kollaps kam.

Der Kopf des Jüngeren lehnte an Hux's Oberschenkel und er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Auch wenn er nichts sagte, so war die Wut erneut deutlich spürbar. Ren musste lernen, sie besser zu kontrollieren, sie gezielter zu nutzen.

Hux konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch Rens dichtes Haar. Auf der Finalizer würde medizinisches Personal auf ihn warten, die sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern konnten. Es schien alles nicht so schlimm zu sein … nur die offene Wunde über Rens linke Gesichtshälfte ließ Hux schwer schlucken.

Er hoffte, dass es nur eine Fleischwunde war … nicht noch mehr, dass er jetzt nicht sehen konnte.

 

Was Hux jedoch mehr beschäftigte als Rens gegenwärtiger Zustand waren Snokes Worte an ihn.

 

'Es ist Zeit, sein Training zu vollenden.' - Das würde bedeuten, dass er Ren auf irgendeinem scheißverlassenen Planeten absetzen sollte, um ihn dort allein zurück zu lassen?

Nicht mit ihm …

Hux war niemand, der sich leichtfertig Befehlen widersetzte. Aber wenn es um Ren ging hörte bei ihm wohl jegliche Vernunft auf.

Hux's Griff verstärkte sich in Rens Haar und dieser stöhnte leise auf.

Es war nicht an ihm, diese Entscheidung für Ren zu treffen. Er konnte und würde mit ihm darüber sprechen. Das hatte jedoch noch Zeit, bis Ren in einer besseren Verfassung war.

 

Sie erreichten die Finalizer ohne große Zwischenfälle und es stand ein Med-Team für Ren bereit.

Hux war einen Moment hingerissen, mit Ren zu gehen.

Doch ihn erwarteten wichtigere Aufgaben auf der Brücke.

 

„Wir werden uns gut um ihn kümmern, General!“ versprach die junge Ärztin und er nickte knapp.

 

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Ren drehte sich Hux um und stapfte in Richtung Brücke davon.

 

**=*=**

 

_'Entlassung Ren, Kylo'_

 

Hux Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er diese Nachricht auf seinem Datapad sah.

Die Finalizer befand sich mittlerweile auf einer sicheren Route und wartete auf neue Befehle der ersten Order.

Aber wieso hatte man Ren bereits aus der Krankenstation entlassen?

 

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben erhob sich Hux von seinem Platz und machte sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Das war doch wirklich die Höhe! Ren war schwer verletzt und brauchte die medizinische Aufmerksamkeit!

Und dann hatten sie ihn vermutlich auch noch ohne Aufsicht entlassen! Hux rollte erneut mit den Augen. Der Junge konnte sich sonst was antun.

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Scanner und die Türen zur Krankenstation öffneten sich mit einem leisen Zischen für ihn.

 

„General!“ sagte eine junge Schwester erfreut. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuches?“

 

Hux vermied es für gewöhnlich hierher zu kommen. Er hatte genügend Zeit an Orten wie diesem in seiner Jugend verbracht.

 

„Wo ist der Zuständige, der Kylo Ren entlassen hatte,“ knurrte er die Schwester an.

 

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, doch das war Hux gerade egal. Ren war in einem emotionalen Chaos gefangen.

Er hatte vor wenigen Stunden einen wichtigen Gefangenen verloren, hatte vermutlich die größte Niederlage seines gesamten Daseins erlebt … und seinen Vater ermordet. Das alles hatte Hux nach seiner Ankunft auf der Brücke erfahren.

Han Solo war unter den Rebellen gewesen, die den Planeten angegriffen hatten und hatte versucht mit seinem Sohn zu reden … er war gescheitert … und Ren hatte erneut ein Trauma erlitten.

Und diese inkompetenten Versager hatten ihn ohne irgendwelche Anstalten einfach entlassen!

Hux kochte innerlich vor Wut.

 

„General!“ Ein junger Mann trat auf ihn zu. „Schwester Uta hat mir gesagt, Sie sind auf der Suche nach mir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

 

Hux wünschte sich, Rens Macht zu besitzen und diesem … Individuum einfach die Luftzufuhr abschneiden zu können. Doch er hatte andere Möglichkeiten der Bestrafung.

 

„Kylo Ren … auf Grund welcher Annahme wurde er aus Ihrer Obhut entlassen?“ Sein Ton war scharf und schneidend.

 

„Nun General …“ Der junge Arzt wirkte überrumpelt. „Kylo Ren wollte, dass wir seine Verletzungen versorgen. Wir haben sie gereinigt, genäht soweit es von Nöten war und danach verbunden. Er wollte nicht länger als nötig hier sein und wir haben im Moment alle Hände voll zu tun. Es gab viele Verletzte bei dem Angriff der Resistance.“

 

„Nicht länger als nötig,“ wiederholte Hux leise. „Ihnen ist klar, dass Kylo Ren einer unserer wichtigsten Männer ist und der Supreme Leader nicht erfreut sein wird, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.“

 

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst General. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Kylo Rens Verletzungen bei Weitem nicht lebensbedrohlich sind und er sich gut in seinem Quartier erholen kann und wird.“

 

„Er ist in seinem Quartier?“ hakte Hux nach.

 

„Das hat er uns versichert, ehe wir ihn in die Obhut von Captain Phasma übergaben.“

 

Hux hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn die Worte des Arztes gerade nicht richtig verarbeiten konnten.

Sie hatten … nein das war unmöglich …

Phasma?!? Sie hatten Ren seinem treuen Captain übergeben und diese hatte ihm nicht Bericht erstattet?

 

Hux drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ die Krankenstation wieder.

Ren war in seinem eigenen Quartier … in der Obhut von Phasma?

Hux Schritte waren so schnell wie er sich traute, ohne zu Laufen. Er umrundete die letzte Ecke zu Rens Quartier und in der Tat stand Phasma vor seiner Tür. Sie korrigierte ihren Stand, als sie ihn sah und salutierte vor ihm.

 

„General!“

 

„Wieso … wieso bist du hier? Und wo ist Kylo Ren?!“

 

„Sir? Kylo Ren ist in seinem Quartier, wie ich es dem Arzt mitgeteilt habe. Ich dachte, man würde Sie verständigen.“

 

„Nein … nein das hat man nicht. Nur eine kryptische Nachricht, dass Kylo aus der Station entlassen wurde.“ Hux Blick glitt auf die Tür. „Wie …“

 

„Den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen,“ antwortete Phasma auf die unausgesprochene Frage. Ein _'Wie ist es dir damals gegangen?'_ hing schwer in der Luft.

 

Hux Kiefer mahlten, ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort neben Phasma trat und den Code zu Rens Zimmer eintippte. Hux wusste, dass sie unter ihrem Helm mit den Augen rollte, dass sie ihm etwas sagen wollte und vermutlich auch zu sagen gehabt hätte. Aber Phasma war klug genug, es jetzt nicht auszusprechen.

 

„Du kannst jetzt deinen Abend genießen!“ sagte Hux noch leise, ehe er ins Innere des Zimmers trat und die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

 

Der Raum war dunkel, aber nicht komplett finster. Hux schälte sich aus seinem Mantel, hängte ihn neben den Schrank. Er würde nicht lange bleiben, wollte nur sehen, ob es Ren auch wirklich gut ging. Er würde seine Ruhe brauchen und die würde er ihm geben.

Hux atmete noch einmal tief durch.

 

„Ich kann deine Gedanken bis hier her hören!“ kam Rens Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.

 

„Dann weißt du ja, was ich von deiner idiotischen Idee halte, dass du hier bist und nicht auf der Krankenstation,“ antwortete Hux, während er ins Schlafzimmer ging.

 

Bei Rens Anblick blieb ihm für einen Moment das Herz stehen.

Er saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen trug nur seine schwarzen lockeren Trainingshosen und eine ärmellose Tunika. Hux konnte den Verband um Rens Brust erkennen, seine Schulter, seinen Hals … das Gesicht … wo Rey ihn verletzt hatte.

Und auch seine Hände waren bandagiert.

 

„Der Arzt meinte es sei nicht lebensbedrohlich. Warum dann an einem Ort verweilen, der mir Albträume beschert?“

 

„Die Albträume hast du nicht wegen der Krankenstation,“ sagte Hux ruhig und Ren öffnete seine Augen, starrte ihn finster an. „Ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Du hast versagt Ren … du hast Rey entkommen lassen, du hast schwere Verletzungen davon getragen … physisch wie emotional. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass der Mord an Solo nichts in der ausgelöst hat!“

 

„Er bedeutet mir nichts,“ presste Ren zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

„Nein,“ antwortete Hux. „Natürlich hat er dir nichts bedeutet. Er war dir dreizehn Jahre lang ein Vater, hat sich um dich gesorgt, sich um dich gekümmert wenn du krank warst … er hat dich geliebt!“

 

Rens Ruhe schlug unvermittelt in Wut um, in grenzenlose Rage.

 

„Du weißt nichts von ihm … von mir … von unserer Beziehung!“ schrie er den General an.

 

„Und dennoch scheint es Gefühle in dir auszulösen, wenn ich von ihm spreche,“ antwortete Hux ruhig. „Ich bin kein Narr Ren. Du kannst vielleicht andere täuschen, aber nicht mich. Ich kenne eine andere Seite an dir, die du sonst niemandem zeigst!“

Hux ging die letzten Schritte, bis er vor Ren stand. Die dunklen Augen starrten hasserfüllt zu ihm auf.

„Ich kann deinen Schmerz verstehen … deine Angst!“

 

„Hast du mich nur gerettet, um mir das zu sagen?!“ spie Ren aus und stand auf.

 

„Nein … ich tat es, weil Snoke es mir befohlen hat. Er befahl mir, dich zu ihm zu bringen, denn es wäre an der Zeit, dein Training zu vollenden.“

 

Rens Augen weiteten sich für einen kleinen Augenblick, ehe sie wieder hart wurden. „Dann bring mich zu ihm, damit ich all das hinter mir lassen kann!“

 

Hux schwieg einen Moment, taxierte sein gegenüber mit einem kühlen Blick, ehe seine Hände blitzschnell nach vorn schossen und sich um Rens Hals legten.

Ren sah ihn erschrocken an und durch die Wucht von Hux Attacke verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sie fielen Beide auf das Bett. Hux saß über Rens Schoß, seine Finger noch immer fest um die Kehle des anderen geschlossen.

Rens Hände legten sich hilfesuchend um Hux's Handgelenke und wollte den Druck um die Verletzungen mindern, doch der Rothaarige besaß im Moment einfach mehr Kraft als Ren und behielt somit die Oberhand.

Dunkle Augen von Panik durchzogen suchten nach Hux Blick, der ihn kalt erwiderte.

 

„Du willst das alles wirklich hinter dir lassen?“ Hux ließ seine Daumen über den Verband gleiten, über die Stelle wo sich Rens Adamsapfel befand und drückte ein wenig zu. „Du willst mich hinter dir lassen? All das vergessen, was wir zusammen erlebt haben?“

 

Er beugte sich nach vorn, brachte ein wenig Gewicht auf Rens Oberkörper, der gepeinigt die Luft einsog. Die Hände des Jüngeren lagen noch immer um seine Handgelenke, hielten sie fest umklammert, während er sich unter Hux Körper wand.

 

„Es wird nie jemanden geben, der dir das geben kann Ren … Niemand wird deine Bedürfnisse je so befriedigen können wie ich und in diesen verzweifelten Momenten bei dir sein. Wenn ich dich wirklich bei Snoke abliefere, wie du es willst kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen. Willst du das wirklich Ren?“

 

Hux's Lippen glitten sanft über Rens Ohrmuschel und der Jüngere erschauerte unter ihm. Hux lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um in Rens Augen sehen zu können.

 

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich mir wegnimmt!“

 

Hux löste seine Hände von Rens Kehle, ließ sie über seine Brust wandern, bis sich Rens Hände von seinen löste. Hux ließ seine Finger über Rens Arme gleiten. Er liebte es die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Und Rens Oberarme … sie waren so groß und trainiert. Hux liebte es von ihnen umschlossen aufzuwachen.

Hux umschloss Rens Handgelenke fest, als er unten angekommen war. Vorsichtig hob er Rens Arme und drückte sie nach hinten. Ren wölbte sich Hux entgegen, bis ihre Oberkörper sich wieder berührten.

 

„Bleib still!“ verlangte der Rothaarige von Ren.

 

Hux lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück, um den Gürtel von Rens Tunika zu lösen. Er fädelte das schwarze Stück Stoff durch das Kopfstück von Rens Bett. Sein Blick glitt wieder zurück zu Rens Gesicht. Dessen gesundes Auge sah ihn mit diesem Blick an … dem Blick bei dem Hux genau wusste, dass Ren ihm gehörte.

Er schlang das eine um Rens Handgelenk und knotete es fest zusammen, ehe er das selbe mit dem Anderen machte. Er regulierte die Länge des Stoffs, sodass Rens Arme beinahe gestreckt waren.

Rens Tunika war verrutscht, während Hux ihn gefesselt hatte und brachte somit den etwas durchbluteten Verband zum Vorschein.

 

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich noch mehr verletzt,“ sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Du gehörst mir und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dich zu verlieren! Hast du mich verstanden Ren?!“

 

Ren brauchte einen Moment, ehe er nickte. Hux beugte sich zu ihm runter und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander. Rens Lippen waren trockener als normal, doch er legte den gleichen Enthusiasmus an den Tag. Er wollte Hux Hüften festhalten, doch seine provisorischen Fesseln hielten ihn zurück, was den Rothaarigen leicht in den Kuss lächeln ließ.

Als Hux Ren seine Lippen wieder entzog, knurrte dieser unwillig und Hux schnalzte mit der Zunge.

 

„Wer wird denn hier fordernd sein?“ fragte er ihn.

 

Hux öffnete seinen Gürtel, den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke und schmiss beides achtlos auf den Boden. Seine Hose öffnete er mit geschickten Fingern und schob sie nach unten, bis seine kniehohen Stiefel ihn aufhielten.

Hux machte ein unzufriedenes Geräusch in seiner Kehle, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen, um seine Stiefel auszuziehen. Er ließ seine restliche Kleidung ebenfalls dort liegen, ehe er zurück zu Ren aufs Bett kletterte.

Dieser hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und auf seinem Gesicht lag wieder dieser Ausdruck des … Bedauerns? Es war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber Ren bekam ihn immer, wenn er seinen Rücken sah.

 

Ja, er hatte eine nicht sonderlich schöne Vergangenheit. Und er hatte Ren auch über einen Teil davon aufgeklärt. Aber es gab Dinge, die er ihm nicht erzählen wollte … es einfach nicht konnte …

 

Hux ließ seine Finger über den Saum von Rens Hose gleiten, ehe er sie ihm ebenfalls nach unten zog. Der Atem des Schwarzhaarigen stockte und er stöhnte leise, als sein hartes Glied endlich aus seinem Stoffgefängnis befreit wurde.

Er trug keine Unterwäsche … wie unanständig, dachte sich Hux und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

 

Hux verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Rens Oberschenkeln, widmete sich erst dem Linken, dann dem Rechten. Er biss leicht in Rens weiche Haut und entlockte diesem ein kehliges Stöhnen. Hux schob sich an Rens Körper nach oben, liebkoste jeden freien Zentimeter Haut und verteilte auch sanfte Küsse auf dem Verband.

 

„Ethan,“ keuchte Ren, als sie wieder auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren und Hux küsste ihn hart.

 

Sollte sich Ren doch für Snoke entscheiden, sollte er ihn morgen allein lassen und nie mehr zu ihm zurückkehren, so wollte er sich zumindest für immer an ihn erinnern. Wollte wissen, wie sich Ren in ihm anfühlte, wie seine Küsse schmeckten … wie er roch.

Und er würde jede Minute davon auskosten.

 

Hux legte einen Arm um Rens Kopf, seine gesunde Seite und grub seine Finger in das dichte Haar, während er ihn in einen feuchten Kuss verführte. Seine freie Hand glitt zwischen ihren Körpern hinab und zwischen seine Pobacken.

Es würde wehtun, ohne jegliches Gleitgel. Aber er wollte Ren die nächsten Tage noch spüren können.

 

Ren war so in ihrem Kuss gefangen, dass er erst bemerkte, was Hux vorhatte, als er seine Hand fest um Rens Glied legte und die Spitze zu seinem Eingang führte.

Ren löste den Kuss, zog an den Fesseln, welche er mit Leichtigkeit hätte lösen können und keuchte gegen Hux's Lippen.

 

„Wieso?“ kam es heiser von Ren, als Hux langsam an ihm nach unten sank.

 

Hux biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wollte sich nicht verraten … wollte Ren nicht mit seinen Sorgen belasten, denn er hatte schon genug davon. Er würde über Ren hinwegkommen, er würde seine Entscheidung akzeptieren, denn es war sein Leben und nicht ihres. Sie hatten dieses Verhältnis nur, weil Hux etwas in Ren sah, dass er von niemandem sonst bekommen konnte … nicht mehr.

 

_'Du liebst ihn'_ säuselte diese verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

 

Und wie immer ließ es dieser Sturkopf auch nicht dabei bewenden und verlangte nach einer Antwort. Hux schloss die Augen, versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, seinen Herzschlag zu normalisieren um dieses stechende Gefühl in seiner Brust endlich loszuwerden.

 

„Ethan!“ Rens Stimme war pressend, aber sanft und tief.

 

Hux konnte nicht mehr und grub sein Gesicht in Rens Halsbeuge, welcher scharf die Luft einsog, weil er gegen seine Wunde drückte. Ren zerrte gegen seinen Gürtel und Hux grub seine Finger fester in Rens Haar.

 

„Nicht …“ verlangte er leise. „Ich … ich brauche das Ren. Nur heute … nur jetzt. Ich will mich an dich erinnern können, wenn du gehst.“

 

Ren ließ die Fesseln wieder locker, sank zurück in die Kissen, ehe er mit seiner Hüfte ein wenig nach oben presste und Hux ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

 

„Du willst das, weil du dich an mich erinnern willst? Du redest so, als ob ich einfach gehen würde.“

 

Hux bewegte sich nun Rens sanften Stößen entgegen, während seine zweite Hand nun ihren Platz an Rens Seite fand, sich seine Schenkel noch fester an die des Jüngeren drückten.

 

„Du hast deine Befehle,“ wimmerte Hux.

 

„Sieh mich an Ethan,“ forderte Ren und Hux schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sieh. Mich. An!“

 

Hux schluckte hart, ehe er seinen Kopf ein wenig hob und mit Rens gesundem Auge wieder auf gleicher Höhe war.

 

„Du hast mich vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, wem ich gehöre, wem ich meine ewige Treue geschworen habe. Und ich habe dir eine Antwort gegeben Ethan. Und die habe ich ernst gemeint!“ Ren drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste Hux's Mundwinkel. „Ich gehöre dir … dir allein. Und nicht einmal Snokes Befehl kann daran mehr etwas ändern. Ich werde bleiben!“

 

Hux Augen waren groß geworden und er starrte den Mann unter sich fassungslos an.

Ren … würde sich widersetzen. Er würde sich Snoke widersetzen für ihn.

 

„Wieso?“ fragte er nun und setzte sich ein wenig auf, was sie Beide stöhnen ließ.

 

„Weil ich dir gehöre … für immer.“

 

Hux schoss die Röte auf die Wangen, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er das letzte Mal zu Ren gesagt hatte.

 

„Ich schlafe nicht immer so fest, wie es den Anschein macht,“ antwortete der Jünger keck und kassierte dafür einen leichten Schlag von Hux gegen seine Seite.

 

Hux's Finger legten sich nun auf Rens Brust und er ließ seine Hüften rhythmisch kreisen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise.

Es war als ob ein Felsen von seinem Herzen gefallen war und er wieder freier atmen konnte.

Als sich ihre Lippen vor so vielen Monaten zum ersten Mal berührt hatten, hatte Hux nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was aus ihnen werden konnte. Er hatte es als Herausforderung angesehen, sich diesen störrischen und temperamentvollen Mann zu Willen zu machen.

Und es war ihm geglückt. Er hatte Ren schneller um den Finger gewickelt gehabt, als er gedacht hatte.

Jedoch hatte er sein Herz ebenfalls schneller verloren, als er 'Erste Order' hatte sagen können.

Es hatte ihm gefallen, solche Macht über die Hoffnung, den obersten Ritter der Ren zu haben. Über Snokes Schoßhündchen … und das auch noch ohne sein Wissen.

 

Ren stöhnte unter ihm auf, als Hux ihn fast aus sich gleiten ließ und dann wieder langsam nach unten glitt.

Er merkte, dass Ren mit seiner Standhaftigkeit kämpfte, dass der Zug an den Fesseln immer stärker wurde. Er ließ eine Hand nach vorne schnellen und legte sie wieder um Rens Kehle, der gepeinigt knurrte.

 

„Denk nicht einmal daran, deine Fesseln zu lösen.“

 

Hux ließ seine Hand weiter nach oben gleiten, legte sie an Rens Wange und ließ seinen Daumen über Rens Lippen gleiten.

 

„Zeig mir, was du kannst Ren. Lass mich dich die nächsten Tage spüren!“

 

Ren sog Hux's Finger zwischen seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten, während sich seine Hände fester um den Stoffgürtel legten und er seine Hüften nach oben schnappen ließ. Hux's Finger gruben sich in Rens Verband und er stöhnte ungeniert auf.

Vergessen waren die sentimentalen Worte, als sie sich schamlos ihrer Lust hingaben und nur ein paar Augenblicke später über die Klippen gerissen wurden. Hux wurde schwindlig und er vergaß die Welt um sich herum, spürte nur Ren in sich pulsieren.

Hux stützte sich mit der Hand auf Rens Brust ab und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, während er Jüngere erschöpft und ausgelaugt unter ihm lag.

 

„Das hatten die Ärzte wohl nicht im Sinn, als sie mich aus der Station entließen.“

 

Hux glitt elegant von Ren herunter und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

Er hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und strich Rens Haar ein wenig bei Seite, um seinen Kopf auf die heile Schulter zu legen.

 

„Willst du meine Fesseln nicht lösen?“ fragte Ren.

 

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich mag es dich so zu sehen. Dann kannst du keine Dummheiten anstellen.“

 

„Ethan,“ presste Ren drohend.

 

„Schon gut, schon gut …“

 

Hux setzte sich auf und entknotete den Gürtel, sodass Rens Arme auf die Kissen sanken und er ein leises Murren von sich gab, als das Blut in sie zurückfloss. Hux blieb neben ihm sitzen und zog ein wenig von der Decke über seinen Schoß, um sich nicht ganz so entblößt vorzukommen.

Ren drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte zu Hux hoch. Seine Hand glitt unter der Decke nach vorn und legte sich auf Hux's Oberschenkel. Auf den Oberarmen des Rothaarigen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut und er legte seine eigene Hand über die von Ren. Nur die dünne Decke trennte sie voneinander.

 

„Ich habe es ernst gemeint.“ Hux sah zu Ren hinab, sagte aber nichts. „Ich werde Snoke morgen über meine Entscheidung in Kenntnis setzen. Und dann können wir uns Gedanken machen, wie wir die Resistance zu Fall bringen.“

 

Hux Finger schlossen sich fest um Rens Hand.

 

„Du riskierst dein Leben …“

 

Ren schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … heute habe ich mein Leben riskiert, um dieses Mädchen festzuhalten. Ich habe … etwas unverzeihliches getan. Ich habe meinen Vater getötet.“ Ren schluckte laut und drehte seinen Kopf ins Kissen.

 

Hux hielt seine Hand noch fester und wartete, bis Ren sich wieder gefangen hatte.

 

„Es … ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Er verlangt unmögliche Dinge von mir, Dinge die ich nicht tun möchte … ich habe mich gewehrt heute, aber etwas in mir trieb mich weiter an. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er als nächstes von mir verlangen wird, dass ich meine Mutter töte.“

 

„Sie ist die Anführerin der Resistance,“ wandte Hux ein.

 

„Ja … und dennoch ist sie meine Mutter. Leia war … ist ein guter Mensch. Sie hat versucht mich zu verstehen, mir das zu geben was ich brauchte. Ebenso Han … sie waren nicht schlecht zu mir. Es hat nur nicht gereicht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, vermisse ich sie. Sehr sogar und Snoke weiß das. Und dieses Gefühl will er aus mir reißen. Leia ist meine größte Schwäche.“ Er wandte seinen Blick wieder an Hux. „Gibt es niemanden für den du auch den Weg der Vernunft verlassen würdest?“

 

Hux wandte sich ab und starrte eine Weile auf die Wand gegenüber, bis Rens Hand sich unter seiner bewegte.

 

„Nein,“ antwortete er. „Es gibt niemanden mehr, für den ich diesen Weg verlassen könnte.“

 

Hux wandte sich wieder an Ren, der ihn aus diesen unergründlichen dunklen Augen ansah. „Lass uns schlafen,“ forderte er den Jüngeren auf.

 

Ren setzte sich auf und zog sich seine Hose fertig aus, ehe er die Decke ein Stück nach oben hob und darunter kroch. Hux folgte ihm, schmiegte sich an die Seite des Jüngeren und schloss seine Augen.

Warum musste Ren nur diese Fragen stellen? Es war eine Sache, die er seit über zehn Jahren tief in seinem Herzen vergraben hatte und jetzt nicht ausgraben wollte.

 

„Licht auf null Prozent!“ Ren zog Hux fest in seine Arme und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Morgen wird ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen,“ sagte er leise. „Unser Zeitalter!“

 

Und Hux wollte ihm glaube … wollte es wirklich!


	3. 03

**Hold me down – 03**

Hux erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen.  
Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Körperlich und emotional.  
Ren lag noch immer hinter ihm, hatte seinen linken Arm fest um Hux's Oberkörper geschlungen und atmete tief und fest.  
Hux schloss seine Augen wieder und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Aber die Erlösung wollte nicht kommen und so lag er regungslos in Rens Armen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zum gestrigen Tag und Hux fragte sich zum ersten Mal, was passiert wäre, wenn alles so verlaufen wäre, wie sie es geplant hatten. Wenn Ren Rey hätte brechen können, wenn sie die Resistance hätten zerstören können … dann würde die erste Order ihren Siegeszug weiterführen, sich die Galaxie zu Eigen machen und mit etwas Glück hätte er sie beherrschen können. Mit Ren an seiner Seite.  
Aber es war nun mal anders gekommen und sie mussten jetzt versuchen, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen. Sie mussten ihre Kräfte neu sammeln, sie würden Unterstützung vom Orden der Ren brauchen und dann würden sie einen neuen Schlag gegen die Resistance führen können.  
Die einzige Konstante in den ganzen 'was wäre wenn' Szenarien war Ren an seiner Seite.

Hux ließ seine Hand über Rens Arm gleiten und verschränkte ihre Finger über seinem Herzen.  
Er war hoffnungslos verloren …  
Und dennoch gab es ihm auf eine gewisse Weise eine unglaubliche Kraft, sich auf die kommenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Die Klingel an Rens Tür ertönte und Hux zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wer würde den Schwarzhaarigen um eine solche Zeit stören? Wer würde sich überhaupt in die Höhle des Löwen wagen?  
Ren schien sich von dem Eindringling nicht sonderlich stören zu lassen. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzuwachen oder sich auch nur im entferntesten zu bewegen.  
Hux murrte leise und entzog sich schließlich aus Rens Umarmung, schnappte sich dessen Trainingshose vom Boden und zog sie auf dem Weg zur Tür an. Er öffnete sie ohne groß nachzudenken und sah sich mit Mitaka konfrontiert.

„Sir!“ kam es erstaunt aus Mitakas Mund.

„Lieutenant,“ antwortete Hux ruhig. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen.“

Mitaka schien nicht ganz zu wissen, wie er auf ihn reagieren sollte. Doch er fasste sich schnell.

„Man hat mich geschickt, um die neuen Verbände für Kylo Ren zu bringen und ihm beim wechseln zu helfen. Es traute sich niemand sonst.“

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke Mitaka. Aber ich denke, dass deine Hilfe nicht von Nöten sein wird. Ich werde Kylo Rens Verbände selbst wechseln.“ Damit kannte er sich schließlich auch ein wenig aus.

Mitaka zögerte einen Moment, ehe er die Kompressen, Binden und einen Topf mit Creme in Hux ausgestreckte Arme legte.

„Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass ich die Creme auf die Wunde in seinem Gesicht auftragen soll. Die anderen Wunden gehören gesäubert und frisch verbunden. Soll ich Ihnen wirklich nicht zur Hand gehen Sir?“

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, dass müssen wir alleine schaffen. Danke Mitaka!“

Der Lieutenant nickte knapp, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder ging. Hux sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war und ging dann zurück. Es war schon später für ihn, als normal und er würde seine Abwesenheit auf der Brücke nur noch minimalistisch in die Länge ziehen können.  
Also blieb ihm jetzt nichts anderes übrig, als Ren zu wecken.

Hux legte das Verbandsmaterial auf dem Sofa neben der Badezimmertür ab und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück.  
Ren hatte sich sein Kissen als Ersatz für Hux geschnappt und der Rothaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf kurz, während ein leichtes Lächeln an seinem Mundwinkel zupfte. Hux ging zum Bett und rüttelte Ren an seiner Schulter.  
Ein leises Stöhnen kam über die Lippen des Jüngeren, da es seine verletzte Seite war. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, bis sich Rens Augen öffneten und er zu Hux aufsah.

„Du trägst meine Hose,“ stellte er mit verschlafener Stimme fest. „Das gefällt mir!“

Hux verdrehte die Augen, ehe er die Decke zurückzog und Ren sich mit einem lauten Murren noch tiefer in die Kissen drückte. „Los, steh auf! Ich muss auf die Brücke und deine Wunden gehören frisch verbunden!“

Ren stöhnte auf, doch bei einem Blick auf Hux wusste er, dass er keine Chance hatte.

„Ich will duschen!“ meinte er grummelnd, als er sich aufsetzte.

"Das können wir tun," antwortete Hux und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Komm."

Ren legte seine Hand in Hux's und folgte dem Rothaarigen ins Bad. Hux atmete tief durch, während er das Wasser anmachte und sich dann zu Ren umdrehte. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern begann er als erstes den Verband an seiner Brust zu entfernen. Das Mullgewebe war ein wenig mit der genähten Stelle verklebt und Hux befeuchtete einen Waschlappen, um es vorsichtig zu lösen.  
Danach warf er es in den Müll und widmete sich Rens Schulter und Hals.  
Lage für Lage verschwand und gab mehr verletzte und gerötete Haut frei, die Hux erst sanft mit dem Waschlappen reinigte.  
Ren ertrug es mit stoischer Ruhe, gab erst ein Geräusch von sich, als Hux den Verband in seinem Gesicht löste.

"Schließ deine Augen," forderte Hux ihn auf.

Ren folgte seinem Befehl und Hux tupfte so sanft wie möglich über das entzündete Fleisch. Es würde definitiv eine Narbe bleiben. In welchem Ausmaß würde wohl von der Pflege abhängen.  
Das Wasser in der Dusche war längst warm und Hux ließ Rens Hose von seinen Hüften gleiten, ehe er mit ihm unter den warmen Strahl trat. Es tat gut, das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut zu spüren und sowohl Hux als auch Ren stöhnten leise auf. Hux wusch sich selbst so schnell wie möglich und zischte leise, als er seinen Hintern berührte. Er würde Ren mit Sicherheit ein paar Tage spüren.  
Anschließend widmete er sich dem Jüngeren, der durch seine Wunden in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit ziemlich eingeschränkt war. Hux wusch Ren die Haare, versucht so wenig von dem Duschgel wie möglich über dessen Gesicht laufen zu lassen, ehe er sich dem trainierten Körper widmete und versuchte all das Blut und den Schmutz von Rens Haut zu bekommen.

Nach der Dusche trockneten sie sich ab und Hux half Ren in seine Unterwäsche. Hux hatte nur seine Sachen von gestern hier und er würde wohl einen kurzen Halt in seinem Zimmer machen müssen, wenn er auf sie Brücke ging.  
Hux holte die Verbandssachen ins Bad und legte sich alles fein säuberlich zu Recht.

"Woher hast du das?" fragte Ren leise.

"Ich höre deine Klingel, im Gegensatz zu dir," antwortete Hux. "Mitaka war hier, um deine Verbände zu wechseln. Ich habe ihm diesen Anblick erspart."

Ren gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich. "Ich sehe, deine Opfer sind grenzenlos General, wenn es um mich geht."

Hux klatschte eine der Kompressen gegen Rens Seite, was den Jüngeren kurz aufschreien ließ. "Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass es keine Opfer sind, die ich für dich bringe. Ich teile nur ungern und ich weiß um das Unbehagen, dass meine Männer haben, wenn sie in deiner Nähe sind. Mitaka war der Einzige, der sich in dein Zimmer getraut hätte." Hux platzierte eine weitere Kompresse auf Rens Schulter, ehe er den Verband geschickt um Rens Oberkörper wand. "Er ist ein guter Mann, ein loyaler Mann und ich will das es so bleibt!"

Ren beobachtete ihn schweigend, sagte erst wieder was, als Hux den Verband fixiert hatte und sich seinem Hals widmete. "Denkst du es wird so bleiben, wenn deine Mannschaft herausfindet was du hinter den geschlossenen Türen deines Zimmers tust ... und vor allem mit wem?"

Hux verband die Kompresse an Rens Hals. "Das spielt keine Rolle. Nicht mehr. Es gibt Dinge die kann man nicht ändern." Hux fixierte alles mit einem Pflaster, ehe er in Rens Augen sah. "Ich will das mit uns nicht ändern und es ist mir egal, was sie denken. Du, Ben, gehörst an meine Seite!"

Ren schloss einen Moment seine Augen und senkte seinen Kopf. "Okay," kam es leise von ihm.

Hux hob seine Hand und strich durch Rens dichtes Haar. "Okay," bestätigte Hux ebenso leise. "Lass mich dein Gesicht verarzten," forderte er von Ren.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Kopf wieder und schloss die Augen, damit Hux die Creme darauf verteilen konnte. Der Verband saß nicht so professionell wie der Letzte, aber er würde halten und einen Schönheitswettbewerb wollte er damit auch nicht gewinnen. Hux ließ seine Hand einen Moment auf Rens Wange verweilen, ehe er sie löste und sich zum gehen abwandte.

Im Schlafzimmer suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte gerade den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu, als Ren nur in seiner Trainingshose bekleidet hereinkam. Mit ein wenig Mühe hob er die Tunika vom Boden auf und schlüpfte hinein. Er suchte einen Moment, bis er seinen Gürtel fand und ihn ziemlich lieblos um seine Taille band.  
Hux ging in den Wohnraum und zog sich seine Stiefel an, nahm seinen Mantel aus dem Schrank und wartete auf Ren.

Dieser kam wenige Augenblicke später und Hux spürte ein so tiefes Verlangen für den Jüngeren, dass er seinen Mantel fallen ließ und die wenigen Schritte zu Ren ging. Der Jüngere öffnete seine Arme und Hux ließ sich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung ziehen. Hux's Hände gruben sich in Rens Tunika und er hätte ihn am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen.

"In ein paar Stunden sind wir wieder zusammen," flüsterte Ren.

Hux nickte und presste sich noch fester an Ren, was diesem ein leises Lachen entlockte. "Dazu musst du mich aber loslassen Ethan."

Widerwillig löste sich Hux von Ren und hob seinen Mantel wieder vom Boden auf. Er hängte ihn über seinen Arm und ging zur Tür.  
Ren folgte ihm, nachdem er seine Stiefel angezogen hatte. Ren hielt Hux noch einen Moment zurück und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss von Hux's Lippen.  
Diesem schoss augenblicklich die Röte auf die Wangen, während Ren an ihm vorbei fasste und den Türöffner betätigte.

"Wir sehen uns später," meinte Ren, ehe er an Hux vorbei nach draußen trat.

Hux stand noch einen Moment wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz, ehe er aus seiner Starre schnappte und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

**=*=**

Als Hux auf die Brücke kam war alles ruhig. Er wurde von Mitaka auf den neuesten Stand gebracht und der Lieutenant ließ sich nichts vom Vorfall am Morgen anmerken, was Hux ihm hoch anrechnete.

„General, eine Übertragung von Supreme Leader Snoke!“

Hux sah von dem Dokument auf, welches er gerade hatte unterzeichnen wollen und nickte. „Stellen Sie sie in den Holo-Raum durch. Kylo Ren erwartet diese Übertragung bereits.“

„Aye General!“

Hux unterschrieb den Trainingsbefehl der Trooper mit ihrem Captain.  
Innerlich war er viel zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Gespräch zwischen Snoke und Ren einigermaßen gut für sie alle verlief und die Finalizer im Anschluss heil bleiben würde. Oder das Snoke nichts in ihre Richtung schicken würde … wie die Ritter. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen, dass hatte eigentlich noch nie jemand. Es hielten sich Gerüchte, über talentierte Männer und Frauen, es sollten auch Kinder in ihren Reihen sein, die Snoke rekrutiert hatte, um sie für seine Zwecke auszubilden.  
Und Ren hätte sein 'Glanzstück' werden sollen. Frei von jeglicher Abhängigkeit in die menschliche Welt.  
Doch das hatte Hux ihm jetzt wohl deutlich versaut.

Hux nahm seinen Platz am Kopf der Brücke ein und betrachtete den unendlichen Weltraum vor sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ihr Weg sie nun führen sollte. Aber sie brauchten einen ruhigen, am besten noch verlassenen Planeten, an dem sie ihre Kräfte neu sammeln könnten.  
Sie mussten ihre Waffen aufstocken, mussten mir ihren Verbündeten in Kontakt treten um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Sie mussten einen Weg finden die Resistance zu vernichten, sie für immer zu zerstören. Nur so konnten Ren und er für immer frei sein …  
Doch das bedeutete auch, dass sie sich über kurz oder lang Snoke stellen mussten … denn er würde niemanden neben sich dulden. Und Hux war nicht bereit, sich irgendjemand anderem zu unterwerfen.  
Nicht noch einmal!

Ein schriller Alarm riss Hux aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich zu Mitaka um, welcher in seiner Nähe stand und ebenso erschrocken wirkte, wie er.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Hux an den zuständigen Offizier.

„Es scheint, als ob sich uns eine große Anzahl von Schiffen nähert General. Noch können wir nicht sagen, welche Gesinnung die Schiffe haben. Aber es scheint, als ob sie von der Resistance kommen.“

Hux Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Wie lange noch bis zu ihrer Ankunft?“

„T minus fünf Minuten General!“

„Lasst sämtliche Gefechtsstationen besetzen und macht die TIE-Fighter bereit zum Kampf!“ bellte er seinen Befehle und alle auf der Brücke arbeiteten auf Hochdruck.  
„Lieutenant Mitaka, geben Sie Captain Phasma Bescheid, sie soll ihre Truppen kampfbereit machen!“

„Aye General!“

Das Team der Resistance war gut trainiert und es brach, zumindest auf der Brücke, kein Chaos aus. Fünf Minuten … das gab ihnen nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit. Die Schiffe mussten lange unter ihrem Langstreckenradar geflogen sein, um so nah an sie heran zu kommen.  
Hux ging zu einer nahen Konsole und sah sich die Daten an, welche nun unablässig in ihr System kamen. Es schien eine kleinere Gruppe zu sein. Doch unter ihnen schien sich auch ein Flugzeugträger zu befinden und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
Es bedeutete Nachschub für ihre Feinde.  
Hux hatte viel genug über Taktik und Verteidigung gelernt und studiert, dass er wusste, dass ihre Chancen nicht gut standen. Schon allein mit den X-Fightern hätte es schlecht ausgesehen. Doch mit dem Träger schrumpften ihre Chancen in Richtung null.

„General, wie lauten Ihre Befehle?“

Hux überlegte einen Moment. „Lasst sie kommen,“ antwortete er ruhig. „Sollen sie sich in falscher Sicherheit wiegen, wenn wir nicht zuerst angreifen. Die Piloten sollen sich startklar machen, besetzt sämtliche Stationen … wir sind bereit.“

Sollten sie jetzt und hier untergehen, dann zumindest mit einem letzten Aufbäumen.

„Sir!“ Mitaka trat neben ihn. „Captain Phasma lässt mich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihr Schiff startbereit ist, um Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.“

Hux drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Lieutenants. „Noch ist dieser Kampf nicht verloren Mitaka, er hat noch nicht einmal begonnen. Phasma soll das Schiff bereit halten, sollte es wirklich soweit kommen. Aber das glaube ich noch nicht.“ Hux stellte sich gerade hin. „Wo befindet sich Kylo Ren Lieutenant?“

Mitaka tippte kurz auf seinem Datapad. „Er befindet sich noch immer im Holo-Raum. Soll ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?“

Hux überlegte einen Moment, wandte seinen Blick noch einmal auf den Bildschirm, der die Ankunft der feindlichen Flotte anzeigte. „Nein … wir warten. Und dann werden wir Kylo Ren aus seiner netten Unterhaltung mit dem Supreme Leader holen. Dann ist es noch früh genug.“

Mitaka nickte und stellte sich neben Hux.  
Er ließ den Bildschirm nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Die fremde Flotte kam zum Halt und die ersten Fighter schwärmten aus. Das erste Feuer traf sie und erschütterte das Schiff nur schwach. Noch waren all ihre Schilde intakt.  
So war das also. Es gab keine Verhandlungen mehr, sie wollte nicht mit ihnen reden. Sie wollten sie gleich zerstören.  
Hux ließ seine Schultern kurz kreisen, ehe er seine Hand auf den Sprechknopf legte.

„Mannschaft der Finalizer, hier spricht General Hux. Wie sie bereits bemerkt haben dürfen, werden wir im Moment von Einheiten der Resistance angegriffen! Es handelt sich hierbei um keine Übung, sondern um eine echte Kampfsituation. Ich möchte sie alle bitten, Ruhe zu bewahren. Besetzen sie ihre Stationen und erwidern sie das Feuer! Wenn sie wirklich unseren Untergang wollen, so werden wir uns ihnen nicht kampflos ergeben!“

Hux ließ den Knopf wieder los und sah zu Mitaka.  
Die Augen des Lieutenants waren auf den Bildschirm vor ihnen gerichtet. Er zeigte keinerlei Angst, was Hux ihm sehr zu Gute hielt. Er wusste, dass sie alle Angst hatten, denn sterben wollte eigentlich niemand.  
Noch nicht …  
Aber in einem Krieg gab es nun einmal Opfer und wie es aussah, war heute Zeit für ihres gekommen.

„General?“

Hux wandte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und sah sich mit Phasma konfrontiert.

„Captain? Sind Ihre Truppen bereit?“

„Ja General.“ Sie reichte ihm einen Blaster. Hux sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ihr solltet euch selbst schützen können, falls sie auf die Finalizer gelangen sollten.“

Hux streckte seinen Arm aus und nahm den Blaster von Phasma entgegen. „Haltet euch bereit Captain. Ihr nächster Angriff wird gleich folgen.“  
Hux drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm. Die Fighter hatten wieder Formation aufgenommen und kamen zurück zur Finalizer geflogen. Hux's Hand wanderte wieder zum Sprechknopf.  
„Alles hört auf mein Kommando!“ Er zählte im Kopf rückwärts, behielt die T-Zeit im Auge und gab kurz vor Ablauf den Befehl. „FEUER!“

Die Finalizer feuerte mit allen Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung standen und Hux beobachtete das ganze mit Wohlwollen. Damit hatten seine Feinde wohl doch nicht so ganz gerechnet.

„Sir, die Verbindung im Holo-Raum wurde getrennt,“ informierte Mitaka ihn.

Hux nickte und löste sich von der Konsole. Phasma war wieder verschwunden, war vermutlich zu ihren Truppen zurückgekehrt.  
Jemand musste Ren holen, denn sie konnten ihn nicht ungeschützt lassen. Auf der Brücke befanden sich genügend fähige Männer und Frauen, die während seiner Abwesenheit das Kommando führen konnten.  
Hux gab sein Kommando, die Macht die er besaß, nur selten und äußerst ungern aus der Hand.  
Aber er wollte auch niemand anderen Ren aus dem Holo-Raum holen lassen.

„Ist Kylo Ren schon auf dem Weg auf die Brücke?“ fragte er Mitaka, als er sich zum gehen abwandte.

Der Lieutenant folgte ihm und checkte noch einmal die Daten auf seinem Pad. „Nein General,“ antwortete er zögernd. „Wie es scheint, hat Kylo Ren den Holo-Raum nicht mehr verlassen, seit er ihn vor einer knappen Stunde betreten hat. Das ist … seltsam.“

Seltsam war es in der Tat und Hux atmete tief durch. Da stimmte etwas nicht und sein Griff um den Blaster festigte sich noch ein wenig mehr, während sie ihr Weg zum Holo-Raum führte.  
Und wenn auf der Brücke vorhin vollkommene Ruhe geherrscht hatte, so war die Finalizer selbst in absolutes Chaos gesunken. Die Trooper liefen hin und her, versuchten die Gefechtsstationen weiter zu besetzen und alles zu tun, um ihr Schiff vor dem Untergang zu bewahren.

Ein besonders schwerer Schlag erschütterte das Schiff und Hux knallte seine Hand gegen ein Sprachpaneel.

„Status,“ forderte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Die Fighter haben eines unserer Schutzschilde zerstört, beim Rest ist die Kraft auf sechzig Prozent gesunken. Es wurden Mechaniker an die beschädigte Stelle geschickt um sie zu reparieren. Die Chancen stehen allerdings nicht gut General.“

Hux schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Erwidern sie weiterhin das Feuer und schicken sie die TIE-Fighter in den Kampf!“

„Aye General!“

Hux ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug sie gegen die Wand. Das verlief bei Weitem nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
Aber seit wann tat es das auch im Krieg?  
Hux wandte sich wieder ab und setzte seinen Weg zum Holo-Raum fort. Sollte er Ren dort finden, wie er vor sich hin meditierte, würde er ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die sich gewaschen hatte! Sie wurden angegriffen verdammt! Und jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Meditationen!  
Hux tippte den Override-Code für den Holo-Raum ein und die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Geräusch. Der Raum dahinter war dunkel …

„Du bist dir sicher, dass Kylo Ren hier ist?“

„Ja General … außer er kann durch Türen gehen, ohne sie zu öffnen,“ antwortete Mitaka.

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich ziemlich absurd. Hux ging zu dem Paneel neben der Tür, es schien zu arbeiten. Er gab den Befehl das Licht auf zumindest vierzig Prozent zu erhöhen. Es schien, als ob in diesem Teil des Schiffes der Energieverlust mit am Stärksten war.  
Mitaka war die ganze Zeit über am Eingang des Zimmers gestanden, doch hielt er hörbar die Luft an, als endlich Licht den Raum durchflutete. Hux drehte sich halb um und erkannte Ren.

Er kniete am Boden, seine Hände waren in seine Haare gegraben und er schaukelte vor und zurück, als ob er etwas loswerden wollte, das ihn quälte.  
Hux lief zu ihm, kam neben ihm zum stehen und ging in die Hocke.

„Ren? Ren ich bin's, kannst du mich hören?“

Doch Ren reagierte nicht auf ihn. Hux schob seine Hand unter Rens Kinn und hob seinen Kopf sanft an. Rens Augen starrten ins Leere und sein Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.  
Hux hob seine andere Hand und ließ sie leicht über Rens Wange gleiten, fuhr unter eine seiner Hände und löste sie vorsichtig aus seinen Haaren. Er beugte sich nach vorn und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Ren, legte dessen Hand an seine Wange.

„Ben … kannst du mich hören? Ich bin's Ethan. Ich brauche dich hier, hörst du? Ich brauche meinen starken Ritter an meiner Seite.“

Doch Ren reagierte nicht, wippte immer nur weiter vor und zurück. Hux löste sich von ihm und sah zu Mitaka, der noch immer am Eingang des Raums stand. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten und er konnte sie nicht ordnen.  
Was war hier passiert? Was hatte Snoke Ren angetan? Was hatte dieser kranke Mistkerl Ren angetan?

„General. Ich habe Nachricht von der Brücke erhalten. Die Finalizer verliert immer mehr Energie, bald werden sie die Schilde nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können. Und die ersten Rebellen dringen ins Innere des Schiffes vor.“ Mitaka hielt Hux's Blick stand, als er seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig wählte. „Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, dass Sie sich und Kylo Ren in Sicherheit bringen. Captain Phasma wartet bereits auf sie Beide.“

Hux's Blick glitt wieder nach unten zu Ren, der im Moment an einem äußerst weit entfernten Ort gefangen zu sein schien. Er brauchte über Mitakas Vorschlag nicht nachdenken.  
Hux erhob sich von seinem Platz und zog Ren mit sich nach oben. Woher diese Kraft so plötzlich kam, war Hux nicht einmal im entferntesten klar. Er warf den Blaster, welchen Phasma ihm gegeben hatte zu seinem Lieutenant, welcher ihn geschickt fing.

„Ich hoffe du kannst damit umgehen Mitaka. Du kommst mit!“

Der Lieutenant schien einen Moment verwirrt, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder, als Hux neben ihn trat. Ren war wie ein totes Gewicht an seiner Seite und sie kamen nur ziemlich langsam vorwärts. Um sie herum tobte Kampffeuer und Hux hoffte inständig, dass sie es heil zum Schiff schaffen würden.  
Sie hatten es wohl mehr als einmal Mitaka zu verdanken, dass sie nicht erschossen oder getroffen wurden, denn der dunkelhaarige Lieutenant war ein äußerst guter Schütze.

Als sie zum Hangar kamen, schleppte Hux Ren mehr, denn der Jüngere schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, auch nur einen Schritt selbst zu tun. Mitaka warf einen Blick um die Ecke, die ihren Weg in einen Gang führen würde, dessen Ende am Hangar lag.  
Mitaka drehte sich um und gab Hux seinen Blaster zurück.

„Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie ihn nehmen General.“ Mitaka kniete kurz neben einem vermutlich toten Rebellen nieder und hob dessen Waffe hoch. „Wir werden sämtliche Feuerkraft benötigen, um Heil zu ihrem Schiff zu kommen.“

Hux nickte und schlang seinen linken Arm fest um Ren, während er mit der rechten den Blaster hielt. Mitaka warf einen weiteren Blick um die Ecke, ehe er nickte und nach draußen trat. Er bewegte sich langsam vorwärts, den Blaster immer im Anschlag. Hux folgte ihm und es war nicht gerade einfach, da Ren immer schwerer zu werden schien.  
Hux hielt kurz inne, um seinen Griff um Ren zu festigen, als ein Schuss knapp neben seinem Ohr vorbei ging. Er drehte sich halb um und feuerte auf den Rebellen, der sich so an sie angeschlichen hatte.

„MITAKA!“ Hux Herz raste, da er durch Ren ziemlich eingeschränkt war und sich nicht wirklich bewegen konnte.

„WEITER!“ brüllte der Lieutenant ihn an, als er an seine Seite trat und das Feuer der Rebellen erwiderte.

Hier in dem Gang waren sie ohne Schutz und ein leichtes Ziel. Doch Mitaka schien sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken zu lassen und Hux folgte seinem Befehl und ging seinen Weg mit Ren weiter. Er konnte besser nach vorne zielen und sah die Angreifer von vorn kommen. Er erledigte zwei der Rebellen.  
Ignorierte den Schmerz in seiner Seite, als er aus dem Gang trat und den Hangar vor sich sah. Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Schiff, bis sie in Sicherheit waren und diese Todesfalle endlich verlassen konnten.

Hux senkte seinen Kopf, brachte seinen Mund neben Rens Ohr. „Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann kämpfe Ben! Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, hast du alles verloren!“

Das schien zumindest ein wenig Leben in den Jüngeren zu bringen, denn seine Schritte wurden besser, kaum merklich, aber dennoch eine große Hilfe.  
Hux erkannte Phasma an der Rampe des Schiffes, die ihm nun Deckung gab. Mit ihrer Hilfe war der Weg nicht mehr so weit und als Hux endlich neben ihr stand, drückte er Ren in ihre Arme.

„Bring ihn rein und starte die Maschinen! Ich gebe Mitaka noch Deckung!“

Phasma zögerte einen Moment, doch sie führte seinen Befehl ohne Fragen aus. Hux festigte den Griff um den Blaster und gab seinem Lieutenant Deckung. Er bekam einen weiteren Streifschuss am Arm ab und musste einen der Rebellen mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht zu Boden strecken.  
Die wurden auch immer dreister.

„Sie sollten ins Schiff gehen General!“ meinte Mitaka, als er neben ihm stand.

„Los! Rein mit dir!“ blaffte Hux seinen Lieutenant an. „Wir werden nicht ohne dich fliegen!“

Mitaka nickte, ehe er die Rampe nach oben lief. Hux zog sich nun ebenfalls zurück und betätigte drinnen den Schalter zum schließen der Rampe. Er erwiderte das Feuer noch, bis die Rampe vollständig geschlossen war, bevor er den Blaster fallen ließ.

„FUCK!“ kam es laut über seine Lippen. „Phasma bring uns hier raus und an einen sicheren Ort!“

„Ja!“ kam es vom Captain, als sie das Schiff abheben ließ und es sicher nach draußen steuerte.

Mitaka huschte an ihm vorbei und glitt durch eine Luke in den unteren Bereich des Schiffes, wo er die Waffen bedienen konnte. Somit blieb Hux nicht mehr viel, als sich um Ren zu kümmern … und vielleicht ein wenig um sich selbst.  
Die Wunde an seiner Seite schmerzte wie Hölle und er zog sich seinen Mantel aus, um sich das ganze ansehen zu können. Die Haut war versengt und ein wenig mit dem Stoff seiner Jacke verschmolzen. Zumindest schien es nicht sonderlich stark zu bluten. Und die Wunde an seinem Arm war kaum der Rede wert.

Phasma hatte Ren an ein Paneel gelehnt und seine Hände waren wieder in seine Haar gegraben. Er wippte zumindest nicht mehr vor und zurück, doch sein Blick ging immer noch ins Leere, schien auf nichts weiter fixiert zu sein.

„Was ist los mit ihm?“ fragte Phasma.

Hux Hand glitt über Rens Wange und er lehnte ihn ein wenig nach vorn, um ihm seinen Mantel um die Schultern zu legen. Er trug nichts weiter als seine Trainingssachen und er musste doch ein wenig kalt sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht … Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Snoke dahinter steckt.“

„Du sorgst dich um ihn,“ stellte die junge Frau fest und Hux Blick wanderte zu ihr.

„Das fällt dir bald auf,“ erwiderte Hux kalt.

„Komm mir nicht so,“ antwortete Phasma scharf. „Jetzt ist es zu spät, dass du dich vor deinen Gefühlen versteckst! Und ich bin nicht so blind, wie du es gerne manchmal hättest! Ich weiß es schon seit Monaten!“

Hux wandte seinen Blick von Phasma ab und sah wieder zu Ren.

„Er akzeptiert mich …“ antwortete Hux leise.

Hux setzte sich neben Ren auf den Boden und schlang einen Arm um die Schultern des Jüngeren, zog ihn an sich, sodass Rens Kopf auf Hux's Schulter zum liegen kam.  
Das Schiff war still, bis auf das Geräusch ihres Atems und dem Kampffeuer um sie herum.  
Hux Gedanken drifteten wieder zu seiner und Rens erster Begegnung und das er den Schwarzhaarigen am Anfang nicht hatte ausstehen können. Doch nach diesem versehentlichen Kuss hatte sich alles geändert.  
Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich geändert.

Hux lehnte seine Stirn gegen Rens Hinterkopf. „Komm zu mir zurück Ren …“

Hux schloss seine Augen und wollte in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, aus dem er erst aufwachen wollte, wenn Ren wieder normal war.

Ein Ruck, der durch das Schiff ging, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schnappen und Mitakas Kopf tauchte aus der Luke auf.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Hux.

„Wir wurden von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst!“ kam es von Mitaka. „Wir werden ins Innere des Flugträgers gezogen!“

„Was?! Aber … wie?!“

Phasma erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Es tut mir Leid … aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Ich habe unsere Kapitulation an die Resistance weitergegeben. Der Angriff auf die Finalizer wurde abgebrochen und wir sind nun die Gefangenen von General Organa.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post every update on this story on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bigleosis) and on our facebook pages **Pinky Twinkle Leo** (https://www.facebook.com/Pinky-Twinkle-Leo-100963423325799/) and **BigLeoSis** (https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis/)
> 
> In the next chapter there'll be a brief description about child abuse ...


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION!!!!! Brief mention of child abuse!!!!

**Hold me down – 04**

 

„WARUM PHASMA?!? WARUM?!“

 

Hux hatte seinen heilen Arm um den zitternden und apathischen Ren geschlungen und drückte ihn fest an sich. So hatte er den Jüngeren noch nie erlebt und es machte ihm Angst.

Es war als ob jegliche Kampfkraft aus ihm verschwunden war.

Hux hob seinen Kopf und blickte noch einmal auf die ebenfalls verletzte Frau.

 

„Wieso hast du das getan?“ Resignation schwang in seiner Stimme.

 

Phasma straffte sich ein wenig. Ihr Schiff war bereits vom Traktorstrahl erfasst worden und glitt wie von Geisterhand ins Innere des Zerstörers. Mitaka versuchte alles, um sie aus dieser Situation zu befreien, doch Hux wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte.

 

„Wieso?“ Phasma ließ ihren Blick kurz über sie gleiten, ehe sie Hux mit ihren stahlblauen Augen fixierte. „Gyda!“

 

**=*=**

 

_Die Ohrfeige traf Ethan hart und unvermittelt. Er konnte fühlen, dass die Stelle sofort rot wurde und sie vermutlich auch ein paar Tage zu sehen sein würde. Aber er hatte gelernt, sich gute Ausreden dafür einfallen zu lassen, wenn Brendol Hux wieder einmal die Beherrschung mit seinem Sprössling verlor._

_Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Schläge von dem alten Mann bezog. Und die Ohrfeige war bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste, denn die Spuren auf seinem Rücken erzählten grausamere Geschichten._

_"Master Brendol!" Olenas vorsichtige Stimme. Die einzig vernünftige Stimme im Haus, seit seine Mutter tot war._

_"Bring Gyda in ihr Zimmer," verlangte Ethan._

_Er wollte nicht, dass seine zwölfjährige Schwester das mit ansah._

_Sie waren den ganzen Tag mit Olena allein zu Hause gewesen, hatten zusammen gespielt nachdem Ethan mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig gewesen war. Und Gyda war ein Wirbelwind, den Ethan über alles liebte. Mit den großen braunen Augen und den schulterlangen dunklen Haaren. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter und hatte auch Iounas sonniges Gemüt geerbt._

_Doch heute war Gyda beim spielen gegen eine Glasvitrine gelaufen. Zu ihrem Glück war ihr nichts passiert, doch einer von Brendols geliebten Orden war zu Bruch gegangen._

_Olena und Ethan hatten all ihre Kraft aufbringen müssen und all ihr Geschick, damit Gyda sich wieder beruhigte. Ethan hatte ihr versprochen, es Brendol zu sagen und das er ihr eine Geschichte vorlesen würde am Abend._

_"Du weißt wie er reagieren wird," hatte Olena ihn gewarnt und Ethan hatte nur "Besser ich, als sie." geantwortet._

_Olena schnappte sich das zitternde Mädchen und brachte es weg, nach draußen, in ihr Zimmer._

_"Mein Personal befolgt deine Anweisungen ja schon besser als meine," meinte Brendol finster._

_Ethan, mit seinen sechzehn Jahren, wusste das er für heute verloren hatte. Das Brendol ihn windelweich prügeln würde wegen eines dummen Ordens, den er irgendwann einmal von der Akademie für was auch immer bekommen hatte. Vermutlich konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern. Aber die Chance Ethan eine Lektion zu erteilen und ihm zu zeigen, wer hier die 'Macht' hatte, ließ er sich nicht entgehen._

_**~*~** _

_Ethan hatte sein Nasenbluten mit einem Taschentuch zum stoppen gebracht, als es zögernd an seiner Tür klopfte. Er knurrte,, denn wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig war, dann würde er sich vergessen!_

_Schnell zog er sich ein Hemd über, damit derjenige vor seiner Tür die Prellungen nicht sah._

_Ethan öffnete die Tür und sah sich mit Olena und seiner kleinen Schwester konfrontiert. Olena sah aus, als ob sie lieber wo anders wäre und Gyda war bleich wie eine Wand und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen._

_Der Rothaarige fluchte leise, als er die Beiden in sein Zimmer ließ. Gyda lief gleich zu seinem Bett und kroch unter die Decke, während Ethan das Ganze mit Verzweiflung beobachtete._

_"Ich konnte sie nicht dazu bringen zu schlafen," flüsterte Olena neben ihm. "Sie hatte solche Angst um dich und wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es dir gut geht."_

_Ethan sah kurz zu der Blonden, ehe sein Blick wieder auf Gyda fiel, die es sich unter der schweren Decke gemütlich machte._

_"Sie kann nicht hier bleiben ..." antwortete Ethan._

_"Das erklärst du ihr. Oder du siehst zu, dass sie morgen früh einfach pünktlich in ihrem Bett liegt, ehe der Master nach ihr sieht."_

_Ethan nickte, weil er wusste das er Gyda nicht dazu bewegen konnte einfach mit Olena zurück zu gehen._

_Ihre blonde Nanny schenkte Ethan ein Lächeln, ehe sie ging. Das übliche 'Iouna wäre so stolz auf dich' blieb heute unausgesprochen, denn Ethan wusste so gut wie Olena, dass Iouna beschämt von Brendols Verhalten gewesen wäre. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die diesen groben Mann unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, die Ethan und Gyda hätte beschützen können._

_Aber Ethan konnte die Gewalt ertragen und so musste er Gyda beschützen._

_Er wartete bis Olena weg war, ehe er in sein angrenzendes Badezimmer ging und die Taschentücher vorsichtig aus seiner Nase zog. Er warf die blutigen Fetzen in die Toilette, ehe er sich schnell die Zähne putzte und seine Pyjamahose anzog. Er cremte die schlimmeren Prellungen gerade ein, als jemand hinter ihm erschrocken die Luft anhielt._

_Ethans Herz blieb stehen, als sein Blick im Spiegel auf Gyda fiel. Die ungeweinten Tränen flossen nun über ihre Wangen und sie versuchte ihr Schluchzen mit den Händen zu ersticken. Ethan verteilte den letzten Rest Creme auf einer Blessur, ehe er sich schnell die Hände wusch und hastig in sein Pyjamahemd schlüpfte._

_Danach drehte er sich zu Gyda um und hob das weinende Mädchen hoch und schloss es in seine Arme. Sie war eigentlich schon zu groß dafür und auch zu schwer, aber Ethan wollte ihr jetzt seine Nähe schenken. Er machte das Licht im Bad aus und ging dann mit Gyda zu seinem Bett, wo er sich setzte und die Decke um die Schultern seine Schwester legte._

_"Det vil være all right, Gyda. Jeg er med deg, jeg mangler ingenting. Ro deg selv."_

_Es war Iounas Heimatsprache und sie hatte es geliebt, sie Ethan und Gyda zu lernen. Sie waren beide gut darin. Und immer wenn sie Iouna vermissten oder ihr Nahe sein wollten, benutzten sie diese Sprache._

_Gydas Arme hatten sich fest um Ethans Hals geschlossen und er strich beruhigend mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. Er wünschte sich, dass Gyda nicht so fest drücken würde, aber im Moment hätte er ihr alles durchgehen lassen, damit ihre Tränen endlich versiegten._

_"Alle godt igjen?" fragte Ethan, als Gyda ruhiger geworden war._

_"Ja, alt er bra igjen," flüsterte sie gegen Ethans feuchten Hals. "Warum tut er das Ethan?"_

_"Ich weiß es nicht Gyda," antwortete er ehrlich. "Los sieh mich an, Sneglen."_

_Gyda drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und Ethan konnte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen wischen und ihre Wangen mit dem Ärmel seines Pyjamas trocknen. Sie lachte sogar ein wenig, als er ihre Nase drückte._

_"Da ist ja meine süße Schwester," flüsterte er. "Du musst mir was versprechen Gyda, ehe wir jetzt schlafen gehen. Egal was Vater mit mir tut, du darfst dich nie einmischen, hörst du. Ich möchte nicht, dass er bei dir auch die Kontrolle verliert. Sei das süße liebenswerte Sneglen, dass du normal nur bei mir bist und tu das was er von dir verlangt. Und wenn er wütend wird, dann geh wenn ich nicht da bin und sperr dich in dein Zimmer ein. Und du kommst nur raus, wenn ich oder Olena dich holen. Versprichst du mir das Gyda? Kannst du das für mich tun?"_

_Gyda schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann nickte sie zögernd. „Ja … ich denke, dass kann ich tun. Aber ich will, dass es ganz aufhört Ethan! Warum kann es nicht ganz aufhören!“_

_„Shh … shh Sneglen.“ Ethan küsste Gydas Stirn. „Eines Tages wird es aufhören. Eines Tages werden wir zusammen aus diesem Haus gehen und all das hinter uns lassen!“_

_„Versprichst du mir das?“_

_„Ich verspreche es dir!“_

_**~*~** _

_Die Jahre zogen ins Land und aus seiner Schwester wurde eine wohlerzogene junge Frau._

_Gyda hielt sich an ihr Versprechen, tat alles um ihrem Vater nicht zu missfallen, während Ethan auf die Akademie ging. Die Leute liebten Gyda automatisch und selbst Ethans mürrische Freundin Phasma konnte sich dem Charme der Achtzehnjährigen nicht entziehen._

_Immer wenn Brendol Hux einen öffentlichen Auftritt hatte, schmückte er sich mit seiner hübschen Tochter an seiner Seite und Gyda überstrahlte alle mit ihrem natürlichen Aussehen. Den langen dunkelbraunen Haaren, den strahlenden braunen Augen und dem zarten Gesicht. Sie war groß gewachsen, wie alle aus ihrer Familie, doch sie war kleiner als ihr Bruder, nur minimal größer als ihr Vater._

_An Ethans Abschlussfeier kam sie allein, da Brendol einen 'wichtigeren' Termin zu erfüllen hatte, als der Zeugnisverleihung seines Sohnes und dem anschließenden Bankett beizuwohnen. Aber Gyda hatte ihren Vater höflich gebeten, damit ihre Familie ordentlich repräsentiert wurde und Brendol hatte der vernünftigen Argumentation seiner Tochter nichts entgegenzubringen gehabt._

_Ethan freute sich darauf, den Abend mit seiner kleinen Schwester und Phasma verbringen zu dürfen._

_Und als er Gyda am Space-Bahnhof abholte, verschlug es ihm beinahe den Atem. Sie trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid mit einer langen Schleppe und das im richtigen Licht silbern schimmerte. Gydas Haare waren glatt und hingen ihr sanft über die Schultern. Sie trug keinerlei Schmuck, außer einem Paar Ohrringe, das einst Iouna gehört hatte._

_„Ethan!“_

_Gyda eilte über den Bahnsteig, was die Schleppe ein wenig hinter ihr flattern ließ. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Ethans Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, sah sie ihn skeptisch an._

_„Du freust dich nicht das ich hier bin,“ schmollte sie und holte Ethan somit aus seiner Starre._

_Er zog seine kleine Schwester in die Arme und umarmte sie fest. „Sei nicht albern Sneglen. Wie könnte ich nicht glücklich über deinen Besuch sein? Das ist das Beste an dem ganzen Tag heute.“_

_Gyda schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und Hux hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, sodass sie sich unterhaken konnte. Er brachte Gyda zu dem Privatshuttle, welches er gemietet hatte und das sie nun zur Akademie brachte._

_Sie sprachen nicht viel während der Fahrt, genossen nur die Zweisamkeit, dass sie einander wieder hatten._

_Phasma wartete bereits auf sie an der Akademie und sie trug die selbe Uniform wie Hux. Schwarz, elegant, zeitlos. Und auch ihr stand sie ebenso gut, wie ihrem Bruder._

_Gyda begrüßte Phasma ebenso freudig, wie Ethan vorher und mit ihr unterhielt sie sich auch über ihr erstes Semester an der Akademie. Ethan würde nach dem nächsten Semester auf eine lange Reise gehen, als Lieutenant die ersten größeren Raumschiffe besuchen und lernen, wie der Ablauf auf ihnen war und sich vielleicht beweisen. Er hatte nicht umsonst Ingenieurswesen und Bautechnik nebenbei studiert. Er hatte keine Angst davor, sich seine Hände schmutzig zu machen, wenn es bedeuten sollte, dass er dann in den Rängen aufstieg._

_Gyda wich den ganzen Abend nicht von seiner Seite, war stets bei ihm und unterhielt sich mit seinen Professoren, seinen Mitstudenten und mit Phasma._

_Ethan war etwas angetrunken an dem Abend und er war so froh, dass Gyda bei ihm bleiben würde und erst am nächsten Tag zurück nach Hause fahren würde. Es verschlug sie noch in eine Bar, begleitet von Phasma und sie redeten und scherzten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bis sie vor die Tür gesetzt wurden und im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne in ihr Wohnheim zurücktorkelten._

_Gyda hatte bei Ethan geschlafen, wie damals, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Nur das er nun mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch eingeschlafen war, während ihre schlanken Finger immer wieder durch seine Haare glitten und sie zerzausten._

_„Eines Tages wird uns das Universum gehören Gyda,“ flüsterte Ethan gegen ihr Shirt._

 

**=*=**

 

Es war einer der schönsten Momente, an den er sich mit Gyda erinnern konnte. Wie perfekt ihre Welt für diesen einen Tag doch gewesen war.

Und danach war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen … und Gyda war gestorben … mit gerade mal zwanzig Jahren an den Folgen einer Gerinnungsstörung. Niemand hatte es geahnt, niemand war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, das eine kleine Trainingseinheit seine Schwester das Leben kosten könnte.

Hux war am Ende der Galaxie gewesen, hatte die Nachricht das Gyda im Sterben lag von Phasma erhalten. Brendol hatte nicht einmal das für nötig gehalten.

Er war durchgedreht, hatte sich seinem Schmerz und seinem Verlust hingegeben. Hatte ihrer Beerdigung nicht beiwohnen können, weil Brendol Hux ihn ans andere Ende der Galaxis gebannt hatte.

 

Und Hux sich Rache geschworen. Rache an dem Mann, der für all ihr Unglück verantwortlich war.

 

"Weißt du, was ich ihr schwören musste? Was Gyda von mir verlangt hat, als sie im Krankenhaus lag und wir wussten, dass es keine Rettung mehr für sie gab?" Phasma stand neben Hux, der sie finster anstarrte. "Das ich auf dich aufpasse! Das war ihr letzter Gedanke, wer auf dich aufpassen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist und das!" Sie deutete mit der Hand nach draußen auf das feindliche Schiff. "Das ist meine letzte Hoffnung, dich und Ren zu retten!"

 

_'Du liebst ihn.'_ sprach die zarte Stimme Gydas wieder in seinem Kopf. _'Und du weißt das Phasma Recht hat. Und du musst jetzt auf Ben aufpassen. Er gehört zu dir Ethan.'_

 

Hux hätte am liebsten geschrien, hätte seinen ganzen Frust an einer Wand oder einem Boxsack ausgelassen, aber er musste sich um Ren kümmern. Musste herausfinden, was mit ihm geschehen war.

 

Ren wippte wieder ein wenig vor und zurück, doch sein Kopf ruhte weiterhin auf Hux's Schulter.

 

Das Schiff kam mit einem Ruck zum stehen. "Und? Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Phasma. "Willst du dich ergeben oder uns alle umbringen?"

 

Hux sah sich kurz im Schiff um. Sie waren alle verletzt. Mitaka hatte eine tiefe Wunde im Oberarm und Schrammen an Gesicht und Hals. Phasma humpelte merklich, er selbst hatte ein paar Blasterwunden und Ren ... Ren hatte den Verstand verloren.

 

Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, als sich zu ergeben und auf die 'Gnade' der Resistance zu hoffen? Keiner von ihnen war mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen oder sich zu verteidigen.

Hux wusste, wann er verloren hatte und es sich für den Moment nicht lohnte weiterzukämpfen.

 

"Hilf mir hoch," forderte er von Phasma.

 

Sie und Mitaka halfen ihm beim aufstehen, ehe sie Ren halfen, welcher erneut wie ein totes Gewicht an Hux's Seite lehnte. Hux schlang Rens Arm um seinen Nacken und sah dann zu seinen Begleitern auf.

 

"Öffne die Rampe. Ich will das Schiff zumindest ohne Handschellen und aufrecht verlassen!"

 

Mitaka befolgte seinen Befehl und Phasma folgte ihm. Hux blieb noch einen Moment mit Ren zurück.

 

"Egal was jetzt passiert," flüsterte er in Rens Ohr. "Ich werde dich nie vergessen! Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es noch jemanden gibt, dem ich vertrauen kann. Ich werde dir das nie vergessen Ben."

 

Hux platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf Rens Schläfe, ehe er sie zur Rampe brachte. Mitaka und Phasma standen bereits mit erhobenen Händen vor den Rebellen, welche ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet hatten. Hinter der ersten Reihe von Schützen konnte Hux ihren geflohenen Trooper erkennen, an dessen Seite Poe Dameron stand. Hux befeuchtete seine Lippen, als er die Frau erkannte, die sich etwas im Hintergrund des ganzen Geschehens aufhielt.

 

"Heben Sie ihre Hände," blaffte man Hux an und er konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

 

"Wie, ohne Ren fallen zu lassen?! Er kann nicht alleine stehen!" antwortete Hux und seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren ein wenig hysterisch. Zu hoch, zu schwach, zitternd.

 

Die Rebellen warfen sich Blicke zu, während Hux mit Ren zu Phasma und Mitaka ging. Da standen sie nun. Der Glanz und die Glorie der First Order, nun Gefangene der Resistance. Hux's Griff um Rens Mitte festigte sich noch ein wenig, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihn seine Kraft langsam verließ.

 

"Was ist mit ihm," fragte FN-2187 und nickte in Rens Richtung.

 

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Hux ehrlich, denn Lügen würden sie jetzt nirgendwo hin bringen. "Wir haben ihn nach einem Gespräch mit Snoke so gefunden. Er ... ist seit dem apathisch."

 

"Ja klar ... das ist bestimmt ein Trick. So arbeitet die First Order doch!"

 

Hux musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um nicht zu antworten. Als ob das ein Trick war. Sie schossen sich selbst an, um wie Opfer auszusehen und brachten Ren dazu, sich freiwillig in einen solchen Geisteszustand zu bringen.

 

"Ich kann ihn nicht spüren," sprach Leia Organa leise, als sie sich den Weg nach vorne bahnte. "Es ist kein Trick. Ich habe Ben stets gefühlt durch das Band der Macht. Aber da ist ... nichts."

 

Sie trat an den Schützen vorbei und auch wenn sie in den letzten Jahren gealtert war, so strahlte sie noch immer eine starke Kraft und Autorität aus, die Hux sich wie einen kleinen Jungen fühlen ließ. Sie war noch immer schön, wie in ihren jungen Jahren und die sanften braunen Augen, Rens Augen, sahen Hux eindringlich an.

 

"Ich habe ihn verloren, wie ich meinen Mann verloren habe," sagte sie leise. "Aber für Ben besteht noch Hoffnung ..." Sie wandte sich an die Rebellen. "Bringt diese ... Menschen ... sperrt diese Menschen in die Zellen, bis ich weiß was wir mit ihnen machen. Ben bringt ihr in eines der freien Quartiere."

 

Die Menschen um sie herum arbeiteten so schnell und präzise, dass Hux gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte.

Man riss ihm Ren förmlich aus dem Arm und seine Arme nach hinten, um sie dort zu fixieren. Ein heiserer Schmerzensschrei kam über Hux's Lippen, als man ihm dabei fast die Schulter auskugelte.

Er wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften. Sie konnten ihm Ren nicht so einfach nehmen, er gehörte zu ihm. Ren brauchte ihn doch, er musste sich um ihn kümmern, ihn beschützen!

 

"REN!! REN WACH AUF!"

 

Hux zerrte an seinen Fesseln und es brauchte fünf Männer, um ihn festzuhalten. Immer wieder rief er Rens Namen. Wenn er nur laut genug war, würde er ihn aufwecken können, würde er ihn dazu bringen können, seine Augen zu öffnen und zu ihm zu kommen. Doch Ren rührte sich nicht, machte keine Anstalten sich gegen die Hände zu wehren die ihn festhielten.

Das Letzte das Hux sah, ehe man ihn ins Innere des Schiffes brachte, war der traurige Blick von Leia Organa.

 

**=*=**

 

_Ethan saß auf seinem Bett und spürte wie Gydas Finger vorsichtig über seine geschundene Haut glitten, die Salbe auf den offenen Wunden verteilend._

_Er zischte leise, wenn sie eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erwischte und Gyda wimmerte eine leise Entschuldigung. Ethan konnte ihr nicht böse sein, es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld. Und als er den alten Mann heute provoziert hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Gyda nicht nach Hause kommen würde._

_Doch er hatte sich getäuscht und die Sechzehnjährige war vor einer knappen Viertelstunde in sein Zimmer gekommen. Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln hatte Ethan sein Shirt ausgezogen und Gyda hatte begonnen ihn zu verarzten._

_Als Gyda das Töpfchen mit Salbe wegstellte, setzte Ethan sich wieder auf und zog das Shirt nun wieder an. Gyda half ihm, damit es nicht so stark mit der Salbe in Berührung kam. Anschließend ließ Ethan sich auf den Rücken fallen und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Gyda schien einen Moment zu zögern, ehe sie die Decke zurückschlug und sich zu ihm legte. Eine ihrer Hände ruhte über Ethans Herz, die andere hatte sie unter ihren Kopf gelegt._

_Andere hatten ihre Beziehung bereits als anormal und unmoralisch bezeichnet. Ethan hatte nicht viele Freunde an der Akademie. Einzig Phasma, eine große blonde Frau, hatte sich mit ihm angefreundet. Gyda hatte ihn seit seiner Aufnahme vor zwei Jahren ein paar Mal besucht, meist dann wenn Brendol den Planeten hatte verlassen müssen und sie sicher waren, dass er sie nicht stören würde._

_"Erzähl mir eine Geschichte," forderte Gyda leise von Ethan._

_Er überlegte kurz, ehe er ihr eine Geschichte über Iduns Äpfel erzählte. Eine Geschichte, die ihm Iouna immer erzählt hatte, als er noch klein gewesen war. Sie stammte aus der nordischen Mythologie der Erde und Ethan hatte sie immer faszinierend gefunden.  
_

**=*=**

 

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Tage vergangen waren.

Die Rebellen hatten seine Wunden gereinigt und versorgt, hatten ihm Kleidung gegeben und brachten auch etwas zu essen. Von Phasma oder Mitaka hatte er nichts gehört, was Hux als ein gutes Zeichen wertete. Alles andere hätten die Rebellen ihm bestimmt bereits unter die Nase gerieben.

 

Hux konnte nichts essen. Etwas zerrte an ihm, er spürte Ren …

Und auch wenn er räumlich von ihm getrennt war, so sehnte er sich nach dem Dunkelhaarigen. Hux wollte seine Nähe spüren, wollte ihm wieder nah sein. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zurück auf der Finalizer zu sein und in Rens Armen aufzuwachen. Oder wenn er wieder einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte, aus dieser Spirale aus Wut, Zweifel und Selbstverachtung zu helfen.

Hux fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase. Man hatte ihm keinen Rasierer gestattet, aus Angst er würde sich etwas damit antun und sein Bart hatte bereits eine beachtliche Dichte angenommen. Auch seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

 

Hux seufzte, als eine erneute Welle von Sehnsucht über ihn hinweg rollte.

 

Das waren unmöglich seine Gefühle allein. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob Ren wieder wach war, so musste er zu ihm!

Hux erhob sich vom Boden und musste sich erst einmal an der Wand festhalten, bis der Schwindel vergangen war, ehe er zur Tür ging und laut dagegen klopfte.

 

"Was," blaffte der Wächter ihn an, als er das kleine Fenster öffnete.

 

"Ich will General Organa sprechen," sagte Hux mit fester Stimme. "Es geht um Ren!"


	5. 05

**Hold me down – 05**

 

_Ben liebte es, klassische Musik zu hören. Er holte sich immer wieder alte Datenträger aus der Bibliothek und hörte sie heimlich, wenn er allein war und ihn niemand sehen konnte. Er mochte die Klänge,, die sanften Töne der Violinen, das zarte Spiel der Querflöten, das sachte Brummen der Bässe. Wenn die Musik sanft dahin plätscherte wie ein Bach, der gerade einer Quelle entsprungen war, oder dann die schnellen rhythmischen Stücke, die ihn an einen Kampf erinnerten oder etwas Gewaltiges … Liebe zum Beispiel. Sie konnten aber auch Gefühle in ihm hervorrufen, wie Traurigkeit, Wehmut und Hoffnung._

_Und Musik konnte etwas mit ihm tun, dass noch nie jemand geschafft hatte. Es beruhigte ihn. Immer wenn Ben das Gefühl hatte, wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren, verschwand er unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter in sein Zimmer, holte seinen Musikplayer hervor, setzte die Kopfhörer auf und lauschte._

_Jede Melodie entführte ihn woanders hin. In fremde Länder, andere Zeitalter, vergessene Welten._

_Ben konnte sich darin verlieren, schlief mehr als einmal mit den Kopfhörern über seinen Ohren ein._

_Wenn er dann am nächsten Tag erwachte, erinnerte er sich nur an sanfte Hände, die ihm die Kopfhörer abnahmen, ihn hochhoben und dann liebevoll zudeckten._

_Er fand auch immer öfter neue Musikdateien in seinem Zimmer und fragte sich, woher sie kamen._

_Nie bemerkte er die sanften Blicke seiner Eltern, wenn er sich wieder einmal mit einer fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung in sein Zimmer verzog._

 

**=*=**

 

General Organa sah Hux an, als ob er seinen Verstand verloren hätte. Sie hatten ihm die Hände gefesselt, ehe man ihn zu Leia gebracht hatte.

Und nun stand er vor ihr, seine Hände flach auf den Tisch gepresst, als er seine Worte langsam und deutlich wiederholte.

 

"Ich muss zu Ren, er braucht mich! Ich kann seine Angst spüren, seine Sehnsucht!"

 

Organas Augenbraue war skeptisch nach oben gezogen. "Ben war nicht einmal wach, seit eurer Ankunft hier! Was macht dich so sicher, was mein Sohn zu brauchen scheint?"

 

Hux wusste, dass seine nächsten Worte nicht fair waren. "Woher wussten Sie, das Solo tot ist oder ob es ihm gut geht? Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ich für Ren fühle oder er für mich! Sie wissen gar nichts mehr über ihn!"

 

"Da hast du vielleicht Recht, dass ich Ben nicht mehr so gut kenne, wie früher. Aber er ist noch immer mein Sohn ..."

 

"Und ich bin sein Freund," unterbrach Hux sie. "Sein Liebhaber, der dem er sein Leben anvertraut hat und bei dem er sich fallen lassen konnte. Ich will zu ihm! Wollen Sie für für Rens Unglück verantwortlich sein?" Organas Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gezogen. "Ich kann ihn zurück holen!"

 

"Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich ausgerechnet dir vertrauen kann. Jemandem der einfach und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Millionen von Menschenleben auslöschen kann."

 

"Ich hatte meine Gründe ..." antwortete Hux leise.

 

Der ältere General stand abrupt auf, knallte die Hände auf den Tisch und ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Hux's entfernt. "Es gibt keinen Grund, der gut genug wäre ..."

 

"Meine Schwester ... meine Rache an meinem Vater, dass wäre mir alles wert gewesen!"

 

Organas Augen wurden groß. "Rache ... General Hux will sich an seinem eigenen Vater rächen. Wieso?"

 

Hux schluckte hart. "Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen. Alles was Sie wollen. Aber lassen Sie mich vorher Ren nur sehen ... Bitte!" flehte Hux.

 

Die Frau seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Gut ... ich bringe dich zu ihm. Und danach legst du ein umfassendes Geständnis ab, erzählst uns alles, was du über Snoke, den Orden der Ren und die First Order weißt. Was die Resistance damit anstellt, was aus dir wird, kann ich dir nicht garantieren."

 

Hux nickte. "Danke ..."

 

Sie richtete sich auf und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. Sie deutete Hux an, ihm zu folgen, was er auch tat. Organa forderte keinerlei Verstärkung an und das rechnete Hux ihr hoch an. Die Gänge waren still und auch dafür war Hux dankbar. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihn so sah.

Er fühlte sich unwohl in der Kleidung. Einer legeren Hose und einem schlichten Shirt. Solche Sachen hatte er seit seinem ersten Tag in der Akademie nicht mehr getragen. Und sein Bart war ihm unangenehm, es wirkte unordentlich und das war einfach nicht er.

Schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Organa blieb vor einer Tür stehen und tippte einen Code ein. Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Hux war erstaunt das dort drinnen keine Wachen standen.

Der General schien seine Überraschung zu spüren, sagte aber nichts. Sie verlangte nur seine Hände und nahm Hux seine Fesseln ab.

 

"Die Tür ist nur von außen zu öffnen," klärte sie Hux auf und trat an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Zimmers.

 

Hux folgte ihr umgehend, die Tür blieb offen. Aber er wollte ihr Vertrauen jetzt nicht missbrauchen, dass sie ihm entgegen brachte.

Organa führte ihn in ein Schlafzimmer und Hux's Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Ren lag auf einem großen Bett, seine Haare wie ein schwarzer Teppich um seinen Kopf ausgebreitet. Er war so unglaublich blass, was die schreckliche Narbe in seinem Gesicht nur noch mehr herausstechen ließ.

Was Hux ein schwaches Lächeln entlockte war sein Mantel, den Ren fest in seinen Händen hielt.

 

"Wir konnten ihm den Mantel beim besten Willen nicht entringen," meinte der General. "Du hast eine Stunde mit ihm. Dann komme ich zurück und hole dich."

 

Hux beobachtete, wie der General das Zimmer wieder verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch, bevor er vorsichtig zum Bett ging. Ren machte wirklich keine Geräusch, geschweige denn, dass er sich bewegte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und es wirkte, als ob er nur schlafen würde.

Hux warf einen letzten skeptischen Blick auf die Tür, ehe er zu Ren ging und sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte.

Zögernd ließ er seine Finger über Rens Wange streichen, auch bei ihm hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen ein Bart gebildet. So ein Gefühl des Verlorenseins hatte er nicht mehr gespürt, seit Gyda gestorben war. Ob sie auch so friedlich ausgesehen hatte? Hux hatte sich nie dazu durchringen können Phasma danach zu fragen. Allein der Gedanke daran hatte ihm zu große Schmerzen bereitet.

 

Rens Wunden sahen besser aus, als noch vor ein paar Tagen und irgendjemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihm sogar eine frische Tunika anzuziehen. Hux ließ seine Hand über Rens Arm gleiten, bis er seine Finger zwischen den Stoff und Rens Hand bekam. Liebevoll ließ er seinen Daumen über die weiche Haut gleiten, doch sie kam Hux ein wenig klamm vor.

Er hob seinen Blick von Rens Gesicht und sah das Bad. Hux stand wieder auf und ging in das kleine Zimmer nebenan. Er suchte sich Waschlappen, Handtücher, eine Seife und eine Schüssel zusammen, die er mit warmen Wasser füllte. Anschließend kehrte Hux ins Zimmer zurück.

Die Schüssel stellte er auf den Nachttisch, alles andere breitete er auf dem freien Platz am Bett aus. Hux griff nach dem Mantel und versuchte ihn aus Rens Griff zu befreien. Doch Organa hatte Recht gehabt, es war nicht so leicht, ihn seinem Griff zu entwinden.

 

Hux schüttelte seine Kopf. "Lass los Ren. Ich nehm ihn dir nicht weg. Lass los."

 

Hux schob seine Finger unter Rens und mit etwas Fingerspitzengefühl konnte er den Mantel wirklich aus Rens Griff befreien. Mit einem zufriedenen Geräusch legte Hux ihn auf den Stuhl neben das Bett, ehe er langsam die Decke nach unten zog. Hux ließ Rens Füße bedeckt, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde.

Hux nahm sich Zeit, Ren nun zu waschen.

 

"Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich das gemacht hab." Hux hatte das Bedürfnis mit Ren zu reden, auch wenn dieser ihm im Moment nicht antwortete. "Meine Mutter wurde schwer krank, als ich etwa zehn war. Sie war ans Bett gefesselt, konnte sich kaum bewegen. Unser Kindermädchen brachte mich und Gyda jeden Tag zu ihr und sie erzählte uns Geschichten. Aus der nordischen Mythologie, Märchen aus allen möglichen Ecken der Galaxie und die Legenden über die Sith und die Jedi." Hux nahm Rens Arm in seine Hand, tauchte den Waschlappen ins Wasser, drückte ihn aus und glitt dann über Rens Haut.

"Ich hatte die Geschichten über deinen Vater am liebsten und Gyda liebte alles was mit deiner Mutter zu tun hatte. Du hättest dich bestimmt gut mit ihr verstanden."

 

Hux redete über alles was ihm in den Sinn kam, während er Ren wusch und abtrocknete.

Er schloss gerade Rens Tunika, als sich die Türe wieder öffnete und General Organa das Zimmer betrat. Hux warf den Lappen in das mittlerweile kalte Wasser und brachte alles zurück ins Bad, wo er alles ordentlich entsorgte.

Hux wusch sich noch seine Hände, bevor er zurück ging. Er deckte Ren wieder zu und legte seinen Mantel neben ihn aufs Bett.

Alles unter den wachsamen Augen von Leia Organa.

 

Hux hob Rens Hand an seine Lippen. "Ich komme wieder," versprach er ihm.

 

Als er vor dem General trat, hob Hux seine Arme, um sich die Fesseln anlegen zu lassen. Er wechselte kein Wort mit dem General und sie kommentierte auch nicht, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Ihr Weg führte sie zurück in den Zellentrakt, doch sie brachte Hux in einen Verhörraum. Es war der Erste, den er seit seiner Ankunft hier zu sehen bekam. Im Inneren des Zimmers stand ein Tisch und vier Stühle. Einer war wohl für ihn, die anderen für diejenigen, die ihm seine Aussagen abnehmen würden.

Zwei Stühle waren bereits besetzt. Den alten Mann kannte Hux nicht, aber der andere war FN-2187, ihr entflohener Trooper.

Organa wartete bis er saß, um dann selbst auf dem letzten freien Stuhl platz zu nehmen.

 

"Nennen Sie uns ihren Namen!" forderte der Mann.

 

"Mein Name ist Ethan Brendol Hux, ehemaliger General der First Order. Meine Eltern sind Admiral Brendol Hux und seiner Frau Iouna."

 

"General Organa hat uns mitgeteilt, dass Sie bereit sind ein umfassendes Geständnis abzulegen, in Gewährleistung für regelmäßige Besuche von Ben Solo. Entspricht das der Wahrheit General Hux?"

 

Hux nickte. "Ja, ich habe General Organa eine umfangreiche Aussage versprochen, gegen einen Besuch bei Ren."

 

Der Mann wandte sich an General Organa, die ihn aus unschuldigen Augen ansah. "Das muss Ethan wohl missverstanden haben," antwortete sie ruhig. "Ich hatte in der Tat an tägliche Besuche bei Ben gedacht, als ich ihm seine Zusage gemacht habe. Vielleicht habe ich mich etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt."

 

Hux musste alle Macht aufbringen, um ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten. Es war niemals über mehrere Besuche verhandelt worden, aber anscheinend hatte Organa etwas gesehen, dass sie zu dieser Annahme kommen ließ. Und Hux wäre bestimmt der Letzte, der sich dagegen wehren würde.

Er würde sich freuen, Ren öfter zu sehen, längere Zeit bei ihm zu bleiben … vielleicht sogar für immer.

Aber das war eine Hoffnung, die er jetzt nicht in Betracht ziehen wollte …

Es war nur eine Hoffnung … nichts weiter.

 

„Wenn das Missverständnis zwischen den beiden Generälen nun geklärt ist, können wir dann mit der Befragung von Ethan Hux beginnen?“

 

General Organa nickte und ich antwortete mit einem schlichten „Ja!“

 

**=*=**

 

Die Fragen dauerten ewig und Hux verlor zwischendurch immer wieder die Geduld mit ihnen. Hux musste sich selbst immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, für wen er das hier tat. Für wen er sich diesen idiotischen Fragen stellte.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als man Hux zurück in seine Zelle brachte. Er wurde begleitet von zwei Soldaten und General Organa. Sie schickte die Männer weg, als sie Hux's Zelle erreicht hatten.

Sie warfen ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch sie ermunterte sie mit ihrer Art. Hux trat ins Innere seines 'neuen zu Hauses' und wartete darauf, das man ihm die Fesseln abnahm. Organa kam dieser Aufgabe umgehend nach.

 

„Wir werden die Protokolle an einige Verbündete weiterleiten,“ erklärte sie Hux. „Ein Rat aus allen Führern der Resistance wird über deinen Fall entscheiden und wie wir mit dir weiter vorgehen werden. Ich möchte ehrlich mit dir sein Ethan.“ Hux sah ihr direkt in die braunen Augen. „Es gibt viele hier, die sich deinen Tod wünschen, die es nur als gerecht ansehen würden, wenn dich das gleiche Schicksal ereilt wie deine Opfer.“

 

Hux nickte, während er seine Handgelenke rieb. Dieser Gedanke war ihm nicht fremd und es war nicht das erste Mal das er seine Gedanken kreuzte. Es war nur das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand laut in seiner Gegenwart aussprach, es sich traute ihn auszusprechen.

 

„Und was möchtet Ihr?“

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher Ethan. Du hast eine Strafe verdient, das steht außer Frage. Aber dich zu töten würde uns nicht besser machen, als die First Order. Und du hast eine Beziehung zu Ben. Du hattest Recht, ich möchte nicht für sein Unglück verantwortlich sein und aus diesem Grund werde ich alles daran setzen, dass du in seiner Nähe sein kannst.“ Sie seufzte und Hux fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge.

 

„Ich verdiene Eure Großzügigkeit nicht,“ sagte er leise.

 

„Nein, da hast du Recht. Aber Ben ist immer noch mein Sohn und ich möchte das er glücklich wird. Er wird sich seinen Taten selbst noch stellen müssen … und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass Hans Tod ihn noch einmal in ein tiefes Loch stürzen wird.“ Organa schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln. „Ich habe gehört, was du heute zu ihm gesagt hast, dass du die Geschichten deiner Mutter über ihn mochtest. War das die Wahrheit?“

 

Hux schenkte ihr einen misstrauischen Blick. „Ich möchte so ehrlich mit Euch sein, wie Ihr mit mir. Ja … ja ich mochte die Geschichten über den waghalsigen Schmuggler, der sich gegen das Imperium stellte und versuchte einer Prinzessin zu helfen. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter Sympathie für die Rebellen hatte … aber nach ihrem Tod änderte sich alles für mich und meine Schwester. Zu was mein Vater im Stande war, ist Ihnen bestimmt nicht verborgen geblieben.“ Sie hatten ihn verarztet, die Narben hatten sie mit Sicherheit gesehen. „Hätte sie gelebt, hätte ich vielleicht einen anderen Weg eingeschlafen. Vielleicht würde Gyda noch leben … aber das sind alles Spekulationen, die wir nicht wissen können.“

 

Leia sah ihn aus diesen sorgenvollen dunklen Augen an. „Deine Verluste tun mir Leid Ethan.“ Sie berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter, drückte sie kurz. „Ich komme morgen wieder und bringe dich zu Ben. Vielleicht kannst du ja ein wenig länger bei ihm bleiben.“

 

Hux's Blick glitt zu Boden. „Danke.“

 

**=*=**

 

Hux schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um Ren, das Versprechen von Leia Organa und seine Familie. Er erinnerte sich an die leisen heimlichen Worte, die er mit Gyda gewechselt hatte, wenn sie wieder zusammen unter der Decke lagen

 

_„Wem würdest du eher folgen,“ fragte Gyda leise. „Der Resistance oder der First Order?“_

_Ethan überlegte eine Weile, ehe er seine grünen Augen wieder auf seine Schwester richtete. „Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, und du weißt, dass ich die nicht habe, würde ich vermutlich der Resistance folgen. Aber was mir noch viel lieber wäre, wäre ein ruhiges Leben. Ohne all diese Verantwortung und diesen falschen Frieden.“ Ethan lächelte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte an einem Ort leben, wie in Mutters Geschichten. Einer einsamen Hütte in einem Wald, mit meiner Liebsten und einem Haufen Kindern. Weit weg von all dem hier …“ Gyda lachte und Ethan sah sie finster an._

_„Was?“_

_„Einer Liebsten? Phasma, vielleicht? Ethan, du stehst nicht auf Mädchen,“ kicherte sie. „Du hast noch Jede abgewiesen, die etwas von dir wollte.“_

_Bei den offenen Worten seiner Schwester schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so offensichtlich war._

_„Keine Sorge,“ hatte sie gesagt, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Es fällt nicht auf, es macht den Eindruck, als ob dir deine Karriere einfach wichtiger ist und du keine Zeit für eine Beziehung hast.“_

 

Als Hux seine Augen öffnete, musste er ein paar Mal blinzeln, da ihm die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht schien. Er drehte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf die Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem harten Kissen.

Hux konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Und dieser Traum … diese Erinnerungen ließen ihn immer unruhiger werden. Es war eine andere Zeit gewesen, vielleicht sogar besser auf ihre eigene Weise, als er seine kindischen Gedanken mit Gyda geteilt hatte.

 

Die erste Wache kam und brachte ihm etwas zu essen. Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft hier, dass er es anrührte. Es war nicht viel. Ein Becher heißer Kaffee und ein wenig Gebäck.

Hux aß langsam, wollte seinen Magen damit nicht überfordern, der sich bereits an die Leere gewöhnt hatte Er kaute jeden Bissen mit Bedacht, ehe er schluckte. Und der bittere Geschmack des Kaffees war eine willkommene Alternative zum öden Wasser, dass er sonst bekam.

 

Hux zog sich anschließend bis auf seine Shorts aus und wusch sich in dem kleinen Waschbecken, dass sich in seinem Zimmer befand. Er hatte vielleicht keine Schere oder einen Rasierer zur Hand, aber er schaffte es, die langen Haare mit Wasser im Zaum zu halten. Gegen seinen Bart konnte er allerdings nicht wirklich viel tun.

Die Rebellen hatten ihm gestern frische Kleider gebracht und Hux wusch das alte Shirt und seine Hose im Becken aus. Er musste auf seine Sachen gut Acht geben.

 

Hux zog sich gerade ein blaues Shirt über den Kopf, als sich die Türen zu seiner Zelle wieder öffneten und General Organa mit einem Paar Handschellen in der Hand dort stand. Hux schnappte sich die dünne Jacke, die mit den Klamotten gestern gekommen war und zog sie sich über, ehe er zu Rens Mutter ging.

Sie wechselten kein Wort, bis sie sie an Rens Zimmer angekommen waren und Leia ihm die Fesseln wieder abnahm.

 

„Wie lange?“ fragte Hux.

 

„Ich hole dich vor dem Abendessen ab. Kümmere dich gut um ihn, Ethan.“

 

Hux nickte, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und er hindurch verschwand.

Ren lang noch immer in der selben Position, wie er ihn gestern verlassen hatte. Einzig seine Hand hatte sich in den schwarzen Stoff seines Übermantels gegraben und Hux konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern.

Er bemerktet das Frühstück für Ren. Tee, wie es schien und eine breiige Substanz. Hux roch daran, er konnte es vom Aussehen her nicht definieren, aber zumindest der Duft war angenehm.

Hux musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um Ren nach vorne zu ziehen und ein paar Kissen hinter seinen Rücken zu legen. Anschließend bettete er ihn wieder zurück. Er würde sich in dieser Postion zumindest nicht so leicht verschlucken können.

 

Hux setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und balancierte den Teller auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Der Brei war nicht mehr allzu heiß, doch er pustete vorsichtig, ehe er ihn an Rens Lippen führte.

Die Lider des Jüngeren flatterten ein wenig, als er schluckte, doch sie öffneten sich nicht. Hux hatte es doch stark gehofft. Aber es war noch nicht so spät und sie hatten noch den ganzen Tag vor sich. Es bestand also noch ein wenig Hoffnung.

 

Nach dem Essen holte Hux wieder eine Schüssel Wasser und machte Ren sauber. Es war seltsam, aber es beruhigte Hux auf eine seltsame Weise. Und diese Art von Berührung war bei Weitem intimer, als bei dem ganzen Sex, den sie bis jetzt gehabt hatten.

 

Als er fertig war, zog Hux den Mantel wieder aus Rens Griff und legte sich auf die freie Seite des Bettes, nachdem er seine Stiefel ausgezogen hatte. Hux legte sich auf die Seite, seine Finger mit denen von Rens linker Hand verwoben und betrachtete den Jüngeren.

 

„Komm zurück zu mir … ich bin ohne dich verloren,“ flüsterte er leise, ehe er näher an Ren rückte und sein Gesicht auf seine Brust legte.

 

Hux ließ es zum ersten Mal zu, um das zu trauern, dass er verloren hatte …

Und Rens Präsenz war alles, was er im Moment brauchte. Dieser solide warme Körper neben sich, der ihn nicht für die Tränen verurteilten, die jetzt über seine Wangen strömten.

Wut, Angst, Trauer, Hoffnung … all diese Gefühle die durch seinen Körper jagten.

 

**=*=**

 

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ Hux aus seinem Halbschlaf hochschrecken.

 

„Ren?“

 

Er setzte sich sofort auf und sah auf seinen Freund. Die Augen des Jüngeren waren ein wenig geöffnet und er starrte mit leerem Blick an die Decke. Hux's freie Hand legte sich an seine Wange, ließ seine Finger langsam über die weiche Haut dort gleiten.

Ren reagierte nicht auf diese Berührung, aber die Finger um Hux's Hand schlossen sich ein wenig.

 

„Ren …“ kam es leise über seine Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Los komm schon, folge meiner Stimme du Vollidiot! Du kannst das!“ Hux drückte Rens Finger, um ihm ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen hast, aber wir sind gefangen. Gefangene deiner Mutter, um genau zu sein. Ich habe ein Geständnis abgelegt, damit ich bei dir sein kann. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert ist Ren … aber ich brauche dich, verdammt! Komm schon, du Sturkopf!“

 

Hux schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Das hier würde ein langer Kampf werden.

Als Hux sie wieder öffnete, waren Rens braune Augen ihn gerichtet. Er sah müde aus, argwöhnisch, als ob er Hux nicht erkennen würde.

 

„Ren?“ fragte Hux erneut.

 

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte ein paar Mal, sein Gesicht verzog sich, als ob er Schmerzen haben würde und Hux löste seine Hand von Rens Wange. Als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, schüttelte er seinen Kopf ein wenig.

 

„Du siehst beschissen aus,“ kam es heiser über seine Lippen und Hux konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

 

„Du solltest dich lieber selbst im Spiegel anschauen. Du siehst kein Stück besser aus.“

 

Hux konnte seine Freude nicht unterdrücken und presste Rens Finger gegen seine Lippen. Doch er ließ sie schnell wieder sinken, als er Geräusche an der Tür hörte.

 

„Schließ die Augen,“ befahl er Ren, ehe Hux aus dem Bett kletterte und sich schützend davor stellte.

 

Ein Soldat kam und hatte ein Tablett mit Essen dabei. Für ihn, wie es schien, einen Eintopf und erneut einen seltsamen Brei für Ren. Er stellte es auf einen kleinen Tisch neben der Tür und nahm das Leere vom Morgen mit.

Hux wartete, bis der Mann verschwunden war, ehe er es holte. Der Eintopf sah lecker aus, auch wenn er das Gemüse oder das Fleisch darin nicht kannte. Er roch erneut an dem Brei, wie schon am Morgen. Es schien gut zu sein.

 

Ren lag noch immer im Bett, hatte nicht die Kraft sich aufzusetzen und Hux setzte sich mit einem Lächeln wieder an den Rand. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch, griff nach dem Teller mit Brei für Ren. Er rührte das Essen noch einmal durch, ehe er den ersten Löffel hochhob und ihn zu Rens Mund führte. Doch Ren öffnete ihn nicht und Hux ließ ihn langsam sinken.

 

„Was?“ fragte der Rothaarige.

 

„Du hast dich verändert,“ stellte Ren fest. „Nicht nur äußerlich … was haben sie dir angetan?!“

 

In seinen letzten Worten schwang etwas von seinem alten Kampfgeist mit, von dem Feuer, dass einst in Ren geherrscht hatte. Doch noch war es ein kleines Flämmchen, etwas Zartes das man nähren und hegen musste.

 

„Nichts … Sie haben mir nichts angetan. Sie haben meine Wunden versorgt, gaben mir zu Essen und ich denke, dass es auch Phasma und Mitaka gut geht.“ Hux hob seinen Blick und sah in Rens dunkle Augen. „Ich habe nur viel nachgedacht in den letzten Tagen. Meine … Ambitionen und Prioritäten mögen sich vielleicht ein wenig verschoben haben.“

 

„Und deine oberste Priorität bin ich? Sieh dich nur an Hux … aus dir ist das geworden, dass du nie hattest werden wollen. Du bist schwach und naiv! Was denkst du, was sie mit uns machen werden? Das sie uns laufen lassen?“

 

Hux stellte den Teller zurück und sein Blick glitt kalt über Ren. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit uns machen werden. Mich werden sie vermutlich töten, für das was ich getan habe. Dich halten die meisten vermutlich für einen Wahnsinnigen, der den Schutz seiner Mutter sucht, wenn er nicht mehr weiter weiß.“ Hux beugte sich nach vorn, seine Hände gruben sich in den Stoff der Tunika.

„Aber erzähl mir nicht, dass ich schwach bin! Wir alle haben unser Leben für dich riskiert, als du diesen Zusammenbruch hattest!“ Ihre Nasen waren nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Hast du etwa vergessen, wem du gehörst Ren?“

 

Hux schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen hart auf Rens. Der Jüngere stöhnte leise, als er seinen Mund öffnete. Hux nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Zunge zwischen Rens Lippen gleiten, neckte die seines Freundes zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz.

Hux löste sich erst wieder von Ren, als er wieder Luft holen musste.

Rens Augen waren weit und groß und Hux ließ ihn langsam wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken.

 

„Hinterfrage niemals wieder meine Intentionen, Ren!Ich habe meine Gründe für das, was ich tue.“ Hux nahm den Teller wieder und hob den Löffel zu Rens Mund. „Und jetzt iss! Du brauchst deine Kraft!“

 

Ohne ein weiteres Widerwort aß Ren jeden Löffel, den Hux ihm reichte bis nichts mehr da war. Hux selbst hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, das Gebäck vom Morgen lag ihm noch schwer im Magen.

Hux brachte das Tablett wieder zurück zur Tür und stellte es dort ab, ehe er zurück zum Bett ging und sich in den Stuhl daneben sinken wollte, doch ein leises 'nicht' von Ren hielt ihn auf. Hux hob seinen Blick und Ren klopfte auf die Stelle neben ihm am Bett.

 

„Willst du das wirklich?“ fragte Hux.

 

„Deine Stimme war das, was mich an dieser Welt festhalten ließ. Ich habe sie gehört in den letzten Tagen, in meinem Kopf …“ Ren drehte seinen Kopf in Hux's Richtung. Er hatte diesen verlorenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dem Hux nichts entgegen bringen konnte.

„Er ist weg,“ kam es kaum hörbar über seine Lippen. „Er hat mich verlassen …“

 

Hux setzte sich wieder neben Ren aufs Bett und der Jüngere drehte sich zur Seite, verbarg sein Gesicht an Hux's Bauch. Er schlang einen Arm um Rens Schultern, die andere grub er in sein dichtes Haar und massierte sanft seinen Kopf.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war Leia, die sie ein paar Stunden später in dieser Position fand.

Ren war wieder eingeschlafen und Hux hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn loszulassen. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah verschlafen zu Leia. Sie deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken an, ihr zu folgen und Hux schob sich so vorsichtig wie möglich unter Ren hervor, bettete den schlafenden Körper seines Freundes in die Kissen und deckte ihn zu, ehe er dem General folgte.

 

„Er war wach,“ teilte Hux ihr mit, als sie vorm Zimmer standen. „Und er hat gegessen. Zweimal.“

 

„Das sind gute Nachrichten,“ antwortete sie erleichtert. „Es erscheint mir falsch, dich ihm jetzt wieder wegzunehmen. Ich kann Ben wieder spüren, aber sein Geist ist instabil. Ich werde deine Sachen hierher bringen lassen.“

 

Hux war milde überrascht von ihrer Aussage. „Danke …“

 

Leia schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, ehe sie sich zum gehen abwandte. Hux warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Ren im Bett. „General!“ hielt er sie auf und Leia wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Ich … ich kann das nicht alleine schaffen! Ich kann ihm nur bedingt Halt geben.“

 

„Ich werde eure Freunde morgen kommen lassen,“ antwortete Leia.

 

Doch Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht, aber es ist ein freundliches Angebot von Euch. Er braucht Euch … er braucht seine Mutter!“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist Ethan.“

 

„Er wird Euch brauchen … er hat gesagt, dass Snoke ihn verlassen hat. Ich werde ihn vor seinen eigenen Gedanken schützen können. Aber nur für eine Weile und ihr habt es selbst gesagt: Solos Tod wird ihn in ein weiteres tiefes Loch stürzen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alleine schaffen kann.“ Hux hob seinen Blick, reckte sein Kinn ein wenig nach vorn. „Ich bitte nicht schnell um Hilfe, General. Und ich bitte mit Sicherheit nicht ein zweites Mal. Es liegt an Euch, welche Entscheidung Ihr fällt.“

 

General Organa hielt Hux's Blick stand, ehe sie nickte. „Deine Sachen werden in Kürze hier eintreffen.“

 

„Danke General.“

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Hux um und ging wieder nach drinnen. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter sich und er war wieder gefangen in einem knapp 20 Quadratmeter großem Zimmer, zusammen mit Ren.

Aber es war das, was er sich in den letzten zwei Tagen erträumt hatte, was er gehofft hatte.

 

Hux dimmte das Licht im Zimmer, ehe er sich langsam auszog und dann zu Ren unter die Decke kletterte. Er öffnete die Tunika mit geschickten Fingern und ließ seine warmen Hände unter den Stoff gleiten.

Hux drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Ren in seine Arme, schlang sie fest um den Oberkörper des Jüngeren, der nur einen Moment brauchte, um sich an seine neue Position zu gewöhnen. Er legte eine Hand auf Hux's Schulter ab, während die andere sich unter das Kissen schob.

Hux ließ sich von der Wärme einlullen und fiel wieder in einen leichten traumlosen Schlaf, in dem er einfach nur die Nähe von Ren genoss.

 

**=*=**

 

Es waren sanfte Küsse, die Hux aus seinem leichten Dämmerzustand holten. Federleichte Berührungen von Lippen auf seiner Haut und die neugierigen großen Hände, die über Hux's Seite glitten.

Hux öffnete seine Augen und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach unten, um Ren zu beobachten.

 

„Du hast abgenommen,“ flüsterte er gegen Hux's Schlüsselbein. „Haben sie dir nichts zu essen gegeben?“

 

Hux zog eine Hand unter Rens Tunika hervor und ließ sie durch das dichte Haar gleiten. „Doch, sie haben mir zu essen gegeben. Drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, aber ich habe nichts runter gebracht.“ Er festigte seinen Griff ein wenig und zog Ren sanft zu sich hoch. „Ich hatte Angst Ren … ich hatte Angst davor, dich verloren zu haben.“

 

Ren lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hux's. „Ich war verloren … für einen Moment.“

 

Ihre Lippen fanden wieder zueinander und Hux schlang ein Bein um Rens Hüfte, drehte ihn, sodass der Jüngere unter ihm war. Rens Hände glitten über Hux's ganzen Körper und seine Küsse erinnerten ihn an einen Ertrinkenden.

Hux löste den Kuss, ließ sie über jeden Zentimeter von Rens Gesicht gleiten, über seinen Hals, seine Brust, ehe er wieder nach oben glitt.

 

Hux ließ sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nun auf Ren sinken, brachte ihre Körper dicht zusammen. Das hier war anders, als alles was sie bis jetzt miteinander gemacht hatten und es fühlte sich gut an.

Sie lagen nur unter der warmen Decke und erforschten gegenseitig ihre Körper.

Sie hatten sich verändert, es gab viel Neues zu entdecken. Aber auch alte, gewohnte Dinge, wie die Breite von Rens Schultern, oder seine vielen Muttermale.

Hux mochte das Gefühl von Rens Bart auf seiner Haut, wie er seine Lippen reizte und ihm das Gefühl gab, als ob sie unter Feuer stehen würden. Auch Rens Griff an ihm hatte sich ein wenig geändert, war vorsichtiger, vielleicht ein wenig sanfter, doch Ren berührte Hux noch immer an den richtigen Stellen.

 

„Ich kann nicht …“ kam es leise von Ren.

 

Hux löste sich von Ren, strich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr des Jüngeren und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

 

„Wir müssen nichts tun,“ antwortete der Rothaarige sanft. „Wir können einfach hier liegen und uns halten. Wir können uns küssen, uns berühren … alles was du willst Ren.“

 

Ren drehte sich daraufhin auf die Seite und Hux glitt auf die Matratze neben ihm. Sie lagen nun auf ihren Seiten nebeneinander. Ren klemmte seinen Kopf unter Hux's Kinn und ließ die Decke über sie beide gleiten, sodass sie vollständig von ihr eingehüllt waren.

 

„Lass uns die Welt noch ein wenig ausblenden, lass uns noch ein wenig hier bleiben, nur wir Beide und die Welt um uns herum vergessen,“ meine Ren.

 

„Ja … ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“

 

Die Realität würde sie bald genug einholen und Hux wollte Ren davor noch so viel Ruhe und Geborgenheit geben, wie es ihm möglich war.


	6. 06

**Hold me down – 06**

Die Nacht verging ohne größere Zwischenfälle.  
Hux wurde immer wieder wach, wenn Ren sich eine neue Position suchte, um zu schlafen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie so schnell wieder zusammen waren.

Der nächste Morgen kam und ging auch.  
Sie wurden nur von demjenigen gestört der ihr Frühstück brachte, aber da die Decke noch immer wie ein Schutzschild gegen die Außenwelt wirkte, hätte es ihnen nicht mehr egal sein können. Rens Kopf lag auf Hux's Brust, lauschte seinem Herzschlag und spielte mit ihren Fingern, während Hux's Finger immer wieder durch die dichten Locken glitten.

„Wie hat Snoke darauf reagiert, als du ihm gesagt hast, was wir vorhaben?“ fragte Hux leise.

Ren versteifte sich in seinen Armen und er bereute die Frage schon beinahe, aber es war notwendig, dass er es wusste.

„Er … dachte zuerst es wäre ein Scherz. Er hat mich nicht für voll genommen, doch dann hat er gemerkt, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine. Das ich nicht zu ihm kommen würde, um meine Ausbildung zu vollenden. Das er mich nicht zu dem herzlosen Monster machen konnte, wie er es vorgesehen hatte. Er war wütend … so hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt.“ Ren drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, grub ihn in Hux Arm. „Ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Danach kann ich mich nur noch an einen starken Schmerz erinnern und dann kam die Dunkelheit …“

Hux's Griff um Ren festigte sich ein wenig. „Er ist weg,“ flüsterte er beruhigend. „Er wird nie wieder Macht über uns haben Ren. Nie mehr!“

Ren schienen diese Worte zu beruhigen und Hux war froh darüber, dass er ihm nicht mehr erzählen musste. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe, das musste jemand anders übernehmen.

„Du hast mit meiner Mutter gesprochen?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise und Hux nickte.

„Ja, ich hatte ein paar Unterhaltungen mit ihr. Sie scheint eine vernünftige und streitbare Frau zu sein.“

„Hast du meinen Vater auch gesehen?“

Die Frage überraschte Hux und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen.

„Das … deinen Vater? Nein … ich habe Solo nicht gesehen.“

Hux setzte sich ein wenig auf und studierte Rens Gesicht, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Er schien sich wirklich nicht daran zu erinnern … noch nicht.  
Das … war nicht gut …  
Er musste mit Organa reden.  
Als Hux Anstalten machte aufzustehen, schlangen sich Rens Arme noch fester um ihn und er schenkte dem Jüngeren einen gequälten Blick. Es war wirklich, als ob diese dunkle Seite in Ren seine Macht mit Snokes letztem Akt verschwunden war.  
Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Ren,“ meinte Hux sanft. „Wir müssen irgendwann aufstehen. Deine Mutter hat versprochen heute Phasma und Mitaka zu schicken. Willst du unsere Freunde wirklich in Unterhosen begrüßen? Außerdem würde mir eine Rasur nicht schaden.“

Die Erwähnung von Phasma und Mitaka brauchte Leben in Ren und er setzte sich langsam auf. Doch als Hux seinen Bart ansprach, zog sich eine tiefe Falte zwischen Rens Augenbrauen.

„Was?“ fragte er den Jüngeren.

„Kannst du den Bart nicht behalten? Ich … mag ihn. Ich mag das kratzige Gefühl, wenn wir uns küssen.“

Hux lachte leise und nickte. Er würde im Moment alles tun, um Ren glücklich zu machen und wenn das bedeutete, dass er aussah wie ein Nichtsnutz, dann sollte es wohl so sein.  
Der Rothaarige schob sich aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad für seine Morgentoilette. Als er wieder nach draußen kam, saß Ren noch immer im Bett, die Decke fest um seine Schultern geschlungen. Er wirkte ein wenig wie ein verlorener Welpe, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte oder tun durfte.  
Hux warf ihm ein paar Kleider aufs Bett und nickte in Richtung Bad, während er begann sich selbst anzuziehen.

„Geh dich waschen, ich erstatte in der Zwischenzeit General Organa Bericht über deinen Zustand. Ich bin bald wieder zurück.“

„Du erstattest ihr Bericht?“ kam es kühl von Ren und Hux zuckte bei seinen Worten kaum merklich zusammen, stoppte in seinem Tun.

„Es ist jetzt nicht so wie du denkst Ren,“ antwortete er und setzte sich zum Jüngeren aufs Bett. „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen ein wenig Zeit sie kennenzulernen. Und sie vermisst dich wirklich sehr! Hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass deine Liebe zu ihr eine deiner größten Schwächen ist … etwas das Snoke dir nehmen wollte?“ Hux legte seine Hand an Rens Wange. „Deswegen brauchst du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen.“

Hux küsste Ren sanft auf die Lippen.  
Seine Worte hinterließen einen faden Beigeschmack in seinem Herzen. Doch es war so nah an der Wahrheit, wie Hux sich momentan traute.  
Er würde den Rest mit Leia besprechen, denn er wollte es Ren einfach nicht sagen ... konnte es ihm nicht sagen.  
Nicht jetzt, wo sein Geist noch so instabil ist.

Hux erhob sich wieder vom Bett und zog sich fertig an. Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Ren, ehe er an die Tür ging und das Sprachpaneel betätigte.

"Ich muss General Organa sprechen."

Er wusste, dass diese Nachricht umgehend zu ihr weitergeleitet werden würde.  
Hux musste auch nur einen Moment warten, bis sich die Türen öffneten und ein Soldat dort auf ihn wartete. Mit Handschellen. Natürlich.  
Er ließ sie sich ohne Widerstand anlegen und wurde dann erneut durch die Basis geführt, zu ihrer Zentrale wie es schien. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben hier und Hux beobachtete es interessiert. Doch hier, so in aller Öffentlichkeit, konnte und wollte er nicht mit Leia über ihren Sohn sprechen. Das war Ren gegenüber nicht fair.

Organa stand über eine Sternenkarte gebeugt und schien sie zu studieren.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf, als Hux mit seinem Begleiter neben ihr stehen blieb. Ihre Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig nach oben. Sie hatte ihn wohl nicht erwartet.

"Wir müssen reden," kam Hux ihr zuvor. "Allein!"

Der General sah ihn mit skeptischen Blick an, ehe sie den Soldat wegschickte und sich mit Hux ein wenig an den Rand der Kommandozentrale, außer der Hörweite der anderen Anwesenden.

"Ich dachte du und mein Sohn würdet eure Wiedervereinigung im Bett feiern und es die nächsten Tage nicht verlassen."

Hux spürte, wie die Röte von seinem Hals über sein ganzes Gesicht wanderte. Er sollte langsam aufhören, Leia Organa zu unterschätzen. Und ihr Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass sie wusste, dass sie einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.

"Es ... nein ... nein, dass ist ... wir …"

Hux konnte keinen zusammenhängenden Satz sprechen. Er war noch nie mit den Eltern eines Liebhabers konfrontiert gewesen und ... das war so neu für ihn. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und das leise Lachen von Leia machte es ihm nicht gerade einfacher.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Ethan. Es muss einen Grund haben, warum du Bens Seite verlassen hast."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in Leias Stimme brachte Hux wieder auf die richtige Bahn.  
"Es geht um Ren ... wir haben uns vorhin unterhalten und ich habe ihn danach gefragt, was Snoke getan hat. Er erinnert sich an nicht wirklich viel. Der Supreme Leader war wütend auf ihn und … Ren spürte einen Schmerz, danach kam die Dunkelheit."

"Aus welchem Grund wollte Ben mit Snoke sprechen?" verlangte Leia zu wissen.

Sie hatte echt ein Talent, die unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen. "Ren ... Snoke hatte nach dem Angriff auf die Starkiller Basis gefordert, dass ich Ren zu ihm bringe. Er wollte sein Training vollenden, wollte ihm das letzte bisschen an Menschlichkeit rauben. Es ... wir hatten bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht nicht die gesündeste Art von Beziehung. Ich konnte Ren immer helfen, wenn ich ihn mir unterwarf, wenn er sich vollkommen fallen lassen konnte ... er hatte mir in einem solchen Moment versprochen, mir zu gehören und nur mir allein." Hux wandte sich ein wenig ab. Leia das zu erzählen viel ihm nun wirklich nicht leicht.  
"Ich dachte er hätte es vergessen, würde sich Snoke trotzdem fügen ... aber da hatte ich Ren falsch eingeschätzt. Er wollte bei mir bleiben und nicht zu Snoke gehen ... er wollte Euch nicht verlieren …"

Leia sah ihn erstaunt an. "Mich? Ich habe Ben schon vor Jahren verloren …"

"Nein ... nein, dass habt ihr nicht. Er liebt euch. Er sagte ihr seid ein guter Mensch, habt versucht ihn zu verstehen. Ihr wart nie schlecht oder böse zu ihm. Er hat euch all die Jahre vermisst und das hat Snoke ausgenutzt. Seine Liebe zu Euch war seine größte Schwäche."

Leia schien einen Moment sprachlos und Hux konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, traute sich nicht. "Und jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr?"

Hux schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein. Ren sagt Snoke sei weg, aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Was mich dazu bringt, warum ich eigentlich hier bin." Hux seufzte. "Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er für den Tod von Solo verantwortlich ist. Es ... er hat mich heute Morgen nach ihm gefragt. Es steht mir nicht zu, ihm diese Nachricht zu überbringen. Zumindest nicht allein."

"Erwartest du das von mir Ethan? Ich habe Ben seit über 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mit ihm gesprochen …"

"Aber ihr seid seine Mutter! Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, meine Mutter bei mir zu haben, als Phasma mir Gydas Tod beigebracht hat. Aber ich war allein ... tut ihm das nicht an!"

"Du hast deine Schwester nicht umgebracht …"

"ICH HABE SIE BEI IHM GELASSEN," schrie Hux. "Es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich mich gegen ihm gewehrt, hätte ich Gyda nicht verlassen, wäre sie vielleicht noch an Leben. Also erzählt mir nichts von umbringen ... ich trage zumindest einen Teil dieser Schuld, neben meinem Vater!"  
Leias Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen und ihr Blick lag kalt auf Hux.  
"Ich verlange nur, dass ihr es ihm sagt ... mit seinem Ausbruch werde ich selbst klar kommen!"

"Du verlangst zu viel," antwortete sie ihm kalt und winkte einen Soldaten heran. "Bringt General Hux zurück auf sein Zimmer!"

Hux wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und lief zurück zu Rens und seinem Zimmer. Am liebsten hätte er etwas zertrümmert, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Er würde Ren später die Wahrheit über Han Solo sagen, wenn General Organa nicht bereit dazu war.  
Ren verdiente die Wahrheit. Auch wenn sie grausam war.

**=*=**

Hux wurde von emsigen Stimmen im inneren ihres Zimmers begrüßt. Ren saß am Rand des Bettes und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Mitaka, welcher am Boden saß. Phasma saß in einem Stuhl, hatte die Beine auf dem Rand des Bettes hochgelegt.  
Sie wirkten Beide verändert, trugen die Kleider der Rebellen und ihre Verletzungen schienen gut verheilt zu sein. Eine Tatsache die Hux doch sehr beruhigte.

Er ging ohne Umschweife in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Ren und Mitaka unterhielten sich über etwas von dem Hux keine Ahnung hatte. Er drehte sich um, als er Phasmas Präsenz hinter sich spürte. Hux sah sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ohne ihre komplette Uniform.  
Die Rebellen hatten ihr ein weißes Hemd gegeben und eine braune Hose, die knapp über ihren Knöcheln endete. Mit den flachen Schuhen hatte es sogar etwas chices an sich.

"Möchtest du auch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre stahlblauen Augen fixierten Hux für einen Moment, ehe sie ihren Blick kurz zu Ren gleiten ließ.

"Er hat sich verändert," sagte sie so leise, dass nur Hux es hören konnte. "Und du siehst beschissen aus. Hat man dir nichts zu essen gegeben?"

Hux rollte mit den Augen. "Danke für dein Mitgefühl, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen und das es dir gut geht."

"Da macht man dir einmal im Leben Komplimente ... ich bin gekränkt Hux." Sie schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. "Aber ernsthaft, du hattest schon bessere Zeiten."

Hux nickte. "Ich hatte ein paar beschwerliche Tage, mehr nicht. Es ... ich habe ein Geständnis abgelegt, um bei Ren sein zu können. Er ... er hat seine Verbindung zu Snoke verloren."

"War das der Grund für seinen Ausfall?" Hux nickte. "Hmmm, aber es scheint ihm nicht geschadet zu haben. Er wirkt ... fröhlicher, wenn Kylo Ren überhaupt fröhlich sein kann."

"Er hat ein paar Dinge vergessen. Wichtige Dinge …"

Phasma atmete ruhig ein und aus. "Du hast ihm schon so viel geholfen Hux. Das schafft ihr auch noch." Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche und legte es auf die Küchenzeile. "Ich konnte das für dich retten. Ich weiß wie viel es dir bedeutet hat und unsere Zeit bei euch ist fast zu Ende."

Hux betrachtete den Holochip, den Phasma abgelegt hatte. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern hob er das alte Teil hoch und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Phasma wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und ging zurück in den kleinen Wohnraum.  
Hux nahm seine Tasse und gesellte sich zu den Anderen. Er setzte sich hinter Ren aufs Bett und lauschte der Unterhaltung. Er legte seine Hand leicht auf Rens Seite, ließ seinen Daumen über den Stoff von Rens Tunika streichen. Es freute ihn, dass Ren sich so gut mit Mitaka verstand und der Lieutenant keine Angst vor ihm zu haben schien.

Wie Phasma bereits angemerkt hatte, kamen die Soldaten kurze Zeit später und holten die Beiden wieder ab, überließen Hux und Ren sich somit wieder sich selbst.  
Ren ließ sich weiter nach hinten sinken, lehnte sich gegen Hux's Brust und schloss seine Augen. Hux's Hand wanderte ein wenig weiter nach vorn und legte sich auf Rens Bauch, welcher seine Hand über die von Hux legte.

„Ich bin müde,“ meinte der Jüngere leise, während Hux einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm.

„Hast du gegessen?“ stellte er die Gegenfrage, das das Tablett zwar leer war. Aber Hux wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

„Ja. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nichts übrig gelassen habe, aber ich hatte solchen Hunger. Und ich wollte etwas anderes haben, als diesen seltsamen Brei.“

Hux drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und presste einen Kuss gegen Rens Stirn. „Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen.“

„Hast du mit Mutter gesprochen?“ fragte Ren zögernd.

Hux schloss einen Moment gepeinigt die Augen. „Ja … ja ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass du deine Verbindung zu Snoke verloren hast. Es hat sie ein wenig beruhigt, denke ich.“

„Wird sie kommen?“ Die Hoffnung in Rens Stimme zerriss Hux schier sein Herz.

„Ich weiß es nicht Ren. Sie ist eine vielbeschäftigte Frau, bei dem Chaos, das wir ihr gegeben haben.“

„Früher hatte sie immer Zeit für mich …“

**=*=**

_Han hatte den schlafenden Ben noch vor Sonnenaufgang in den Millennium Falcon getragen. Leia hatte ihn in eine warme Decke gewickelt, damit er nicht fror oder sich gar erkältete. Han hatte ihr von diesem wunderbaren Planeten erzählt, den er bei einer seiner letzten Reisen entdeckt hatte.  
Eine warme Oberfläche, mit weißen Stränden und einer warmen See in der man sogar schwimmen konnte. An die Strände hätten sich Wälder angeschlossen, mit Tieren die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte._

_„Denkst du, das würde Ben gefallen?“ Han hoffte immer, dass er seinem Sohn etwas besonderes bieten konnte. Etwas das er nicht gehabt hatte._

_„Ich denke deinem Sohn wird alles gefallen, solange er endlich ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen kann!“ hatte Leia ihm geantwortet und Han hatte ihr dieses wunderbare Lächeln geschenkt._

_Heute war Bens fünfter Geburtstag und sie hatten keinerlei Verpflichtungen. So hatten sie beschlossen ihren kleinen Sohn mit einem kleinen Ausflug zu überraschen. Leia hatte eine Tasche mit den wichtigsten Dingen gepackt: Trinken, Essen, Kleider zum Wechseln für Ben und eine Kamera. Sie wollte diesen Moment mit ihrer Familie heute unbedingt festhalten, damit Han und sie sich später einmal daran erinnern konnten, wenn Ben erwachsen war und seine eigene Familie hatte._

_Der Flug zu dem Planeten dauerte nicht lange und Leia hob Ben vorsichtig vom Bett hoch, lehnte ihn gegen ihre Schulter und folgte Han nach draußen. Er hatten den Falcon auf einem steppenähnlichen Abschnitt gelandet und das hüfthohe Gras raschelte bei ihren Schritten._  
Die Luft hier war wirklich warm und sie roch so unglaublich sauber. Die Sonne des Planeten hatte noch nicht begonnen aufzugehen. Sie ließ ihre freie Hand in die von Han gleiten, der sie über einen sicheren Weg hinunter zum Strand führte. Der Sand knirschte leise unter ihren Füßen und Leia hob Ben in die Arme seines Vaters, um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Ben sah ihn Hans Arm noch immer so unglaublich klein aus und das dichte schwarze Haare hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Leia trat zu Han und küsste erst ihren Sohn auf die Wange, ehe Han sich nach unten beugte und sich einen Kuss von seiner Frau holte. 

_„Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen,“ sagte er mit sanfter Stimme zu ihr. „Wir sollten Ben aufwecken, damit er es nicht versäumt.“_

_Leia nickte und knuffte ihrem Sohn sanft in die Wange, der daraufhin sein Gesicht ein wenig verzog und versuchte sich in Hans Arm umzudrehen. Als ihm das nicht so gelang, wie zu Hause im Bett, flatterten seine Lider und Leia blickte kurz darauf in die großen dunklen Augen ihres Babys.  
Ben sah finster zu ihr hoch, versuchte seine Umgebung zu erkennen und bemerkte schließlich, dass Han ihn hielt. Die Verwandlung in seinem Gesicht war unglaublich. Gerade noch mürrisch, strahlte das kleine Kindergesicht wie eine eigene Sonne._

_„Daddy,“ kam es ehrfürchtig über Bens Lippen, als er sich ein wenig aufsetzte. Ein Glück, dass Han so stark war und die Turnübungen seines Sohnes halten konnte._

_„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein,“ begrüßte Han ihn und der kleine Junge schlang seine Ärmchen um Hans Hals._

_Leia nahm Han die gepackte Tasche aus der Hand und ging langsam den Strand nach unten, während Ben Han erzählte, was er die letzten Tage zusammen mit seiner Mutter erlebt hatte. Han hörte seinem Jungen aufmerksam zu und stellte ihm immer wieder fragen.  
Leia hätte sich kein besseres Geschenk nach dem Ende des Krieges wünschen können, als ihren Mann und ihren Sohn. Denn Ben war wirklich ein besonderes Geschenk für sie Beide._

_Der Tag verging wie im Flug._  
Ben hatte in Hans Schoß gesessen, als sie gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang betrachtet hatten. Die Farben die sich über den Horizont zogen waren einfach unglaublich und so intensiv, wie Leia es noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.  
Han tobte am Vormittag mit Ben über den Strand, jagte ihn immer wieder auf die Wellen zu, wenn sie sich zurückzogen. Doch wenn sie zurückrollten lief Ben mit einem vergnügten Quietschen davon, damit er nicht nass wurde. Leia saß im weichen Sand und beobachtete ihre beiden Männer.  
Nach einem kleinen Mittagsimbiss hatte Han ein Nickerchen am Strand gemacht, während Ben versuchte ihn im Sand einzugraben und Leia nur mit Mühe einen Lachanfall zurück halten konnte. 

_„Hattest du Spaß Ben?“ fragte sie ihn, als er auf ihrem Schoß saß und langsam einschlief._

_„Ja,“ flüsterte der kleine Junge. „Mit Daddy hab ich immer Spaß.“_

_Han wandte seinen Blick zu Leia und grub eine Hand in Bens dichtes Haar, der seinen Kopf schläfrig in die Bewegung drehte. Hans Augen waren voller Freude, Liebe und Stolz, dass Leia beinahe das Herz überging vor Freude._

**=*=**

„Zeiten ändern sich Ren,“ antwortete Hux vorsichtig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald nach dir sehen wird.“

Ren drehte sich ein wenig und rutschte an Hux's Seite nach unten, bis sein Kopf auf dessen Oberschenkel ruhte. Hux stellte seine Tasse bei Seite und betrachtete Ren. Seine Hände lagen auf Hux's Knie und seinem Unterschenkel, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig.  
Hux wollte diesen Frieden nicht stören, indem er Ren von Solo erzählte.  
Er lehnte sich selbst ein wenig zurück, stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand ab, während die andere Rens Nacken kraulte.

Ren schlief irgendwann ein und Hux ließ seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Gespräch mit Leia wandern.  
War es wirklich nicht fair von ihm gewesen, dass von der Frau zu fordern? Das sie ihrem Sohn sagen sollte, was er verbrochen hatte? Obwohl sie nicht dabei gewesen war? Aber auf der anderen Seite war sie diejenige, die es neben Ren noch unvermittelt betraf. Hux hatte Solo nie gekannt, außer das was ihm seine Mutter über ihn erzählt hatte, die Legenden.

Hux hob seinen Blick, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich mit dem Abendessen gerechnet. Doch es war nicht der Soldat, der für üblich kam, sondern Leia. Hux setzte sich aufrechter hin, jedoch vorsichtig, um Ren nicht zu wecken.  
Leia deutete ihm an, sitzen zu bleiben, ehe sie sich in den Sessel neben dem Bett sinken ließ. Ihr Blick lag auf ihrem schlafenden Sohn, dessen Hand sich fest in Hux's Hose gegraben hatte. Hux ließ seinen Finger leicht über Rens Ohr gleiten und dieser rümpfte die Nase ein wenig, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzuwachen.

„Er hat nach dir gefragt. Er hat mich gefragt ob du kommen würdest …“ Hux hob seinen Blick von Ren und sah Leia an. „Weißt du was für ein scheißgefühl das ist, wenn ich ihm nicht einmal sagen kann, ob seine eigene Mutter nach ihm sehen wird?“

„Ich bin hier und das ist alles was zählt. Ich bin hier um mit ihm zu reden, wie du es vorgeschlagen hast Ethan. Also hör auf wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich habe auch mit einigen Dingen zu kämpfen, die ich nicht so einfach außen vor lassen kann, besonders wenn es um Ben geht.“

Hux sah sie finster an.  
Er konnte ihre Beweggründe verstehen, das konnte er wirklich. Aber es gab Dinge, die konnte er mit seiner Erfahrung nicht nachvollziehen.

„Würdest du ihn für mich wecken Ethan?“

Hux ließ seinen Finger erneut über Rens Ohr gleiten und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ren … Ren wach auf. Du hast Besuch.“

Die Lider des Schwarzhaarigen flatterten ein wenig, als er seinen Kopf in Hux's Richtung drehte und ihn verschlafen anlächelte. Er spitzte seine Lippen ein wenig und Hux küsste ihn sanft. Rens Hände gruben sich in seine Haare und hielten ihn einen Moment länger bei sich und Hux schmiegte seine Wange an die von Ren.

„Wenn du deine Mutter nicht länger warten lassen willst, sollten wir damit aufhören,“ schlug Hux schließlich mit sanfter Stimme vor und Ren drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

Als er Leia erkannte, schoss er in die Höhe und knockte dabei fast Hux aus, als sein Hinterkopf mit dessen Kinn kollidierte. Hux fluchte leise und rieb sich die Stelle, während er langsam aufstand. Er wollte die Beiden in Ruhe miteinander reden lassen.

Hux ging in die kleine Küchenzeile und machte sich daran noch eine weitere Tasse Tee zu machen. Er lehnte sich an die Arbeitsfläche, schob seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte den Holochip hervor, die Phasma ihm vorhin gegeben hatte.  
Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sein ehemaliger Captain dazu gekommen war. Doch eigentlich war es ihm egal, wenn er ehrlich war. Es war eines seiner wichtigsten Habe, eigentlich das Wichtigste, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Hux drehte es zwischen seinen Händen. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, ob er seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten konnte, wenn er das Video darauf jetzt abspielen würde. Aber zum Glück hatte er kein Gerät, welches das konnte. Die Kette, an der er normal befestigt war, befand sich in einer Innentasche von Hux's Übermantel und er würde sie später holen.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte Hux Ren und Leia ein wenig beobachten. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und am Anfang legte Ren noch eine gewissen Scheu gegenüber seiner Mutter an den Tag. Doch das verlor er ziemlich bald und erzählte ihr bald aufgeregt von allen möglichen Dingen. Seine Gestik und Mimik entsprachen bei Weitem wohl nicht ganz seinem Alter, doch wer wollte ihm das verübeln.  
Ren hatte seit seinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr bei Snoke und den Rittern der Ren gelebt, hatte seine Kindheit und Jugend wohl schneller hinter sich lassen müssen. Er hatte erwachsen werden müssen, um das Ziel dieses alten Monsters zu erfüllen und allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Hux schlecht.  
Aber das war wohl eines der vielen Dinge, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Sie hatten Beide schnell erwachsen werden müssen. Wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Und Dad? Ist er nicht hier?“

Hux hob den Blick von seiner Tasse und sah, wie sich Leias Schultern verspannten. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, wo sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Oder Hux musste es später tun. Diesen Entschluss hatte er vor einer Weile gefasst.  
Leia griff nach Rens Händen und schloss sie in ihre eigenen. Ihr Blick war nach unten gerichtet und als sie ihn wieder hob, sah Hux wie sich etwas in Rens Gesicht änderte.

„Ethan hat mir heute erzählt, was dir passiert ist Ben. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du das erleben musstest. Aber … dein Vater. Er war bei dem Angriff auf die Starkiller Basis dabei und … er ist ermordet worden …“ Leias Stimme brach und sie senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir Leid Ben.“

Hux richtete sich ein wenig auf, stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle.

„Wer … aber wie? Wer hat ihn ermordet Mama?“

Leia schluckte hörbar, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder hob. „Ich bin mir sicher, du warst dir nicht bewusst, was du getan hast Ben … das irgendjemand die Kontrolle über dich hatte …“

Hux konnte die verschiedenen Emotionen über Rens Gesicht laufen sehen.  
Unglaube, Unverständnis, Angst, Hass … Wut.  
Ren riss seine Hände aus Leias Griff und stand blitzschnell auf.

„Das ist nicht wahr!“ kam es leise und Leia setzte zum reden an, doch Ren ließ sie nicht so weit kommen. „DAS IST NICHT WAHR! ICH KÖNNTE DAS NIEMALS TUN! ICH … ICH BIN DOCH KEIN MONSTER!“

„Ben … Ben bitte! Ich bin mir wirklich sicher du hast nicht gewusst was du getan hast.

„NEIN … DAS IST EINE LÜGE. Ethan … Hux muss da etwas missverstanden haben … ich könnte niemals … ER IST DOCH MEIN VATER!“

Leia erhob sich von ihrem Platz und streckte die Hand nach Ren aus, der sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Hux war ein paar Schritte nach vorn gegangen.  
Er sah es kommen.  
Als Ren sich wieder umdrehte … es reichte ein Blick.

Rens Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt und in seinen Augen glänzte ein wenig Wahnsinn. Hux machte einen Schritt nach vorn, stellte sich vor Leia, als Ren nach vorne sprang, bereit zu attackieren.  
Hux's Hand traf ihn hart in der Brust und er taumelte ein wenig zurück. Ren drehte sich, doch er ließ seinem Körper nicht genügend Zeit, sich von dem Block zu erholen, als er zum nächsten Schlag ausholte.  
Hux's Hand schloss sich um Rens Handgelenk und mit einer geübten Bewegung brachte er ihn auf die Knie. Als Ren versuchte, sich aus dieser Position zu befreien, festigte Hux den Griff um seinen Hals, schnitt ihm ein wenig die Luft ab.

„Bleib!“ knurrte er ihn Rens Ohr, der sich aber immer noch aus Leibeskräften gegen ihn wehrte.

Hux wandte sich an Leia, die erschrocken auf das Bild vor sich blickte.

„Geh!“ sprach Hux sie scharf an. Doch Leia schüttelte den Kopf und Hux knurrte.  
„Wenn du nicht mitansehen willst, wie ich Ren in seine Schranken weise, dann verschwindest du jetzt besser!“

Die Worte hatten bei Leia den gewünschten Erfolg und mit einem letzten Blick auf Ren lief sie zur Tür und verschwand.

Hux löste seinen Arm ein wenig, damit Ren wieder Luft bekam, aber er öffnete den Griff nicht gänzlich. Rens Hände klammerten sich an Hux's Unterarm, und er stemmte seine Füße in den Boden, um den Älteren aus der Balance zu beginnen.  
Doch so leicht ließ sich Hux nicht überrumpeln. Er hatte genügend Trainingseinheiten hinter sich, das er wusste, wie er Ren aufs Kreuz legen konnte. Mit einem gezielten Tritt und seiner Hand auf der Brust des Jüngeren hatte er ihn schnell unter sich.

„Du hörst mir jetzt genau zu Ren, ganz genau!“ Hux ließ seine freie Hand vorsichtig über Rens Kehle gleiten. „So geht man nicht mit seiner Mutter um, egal welche Nachricht sie einem überbringt. Sie hat Recht, was den Tod deines Vaters angeht. Das du es warst. Aber sie hat auch Recht, dass du nichts … hörst du _**NICHTS**_ … dafür kannst! Snoke hatte dich unter Kontrolle … er hat dich missbraucht.“  
Rens Augen waren auf die Decke fixiert, seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, während er sich immer wieder gegen Hux's Griff wehrte. Leise Tränen liefen über Rens Gesicht.  
„Er hat dein Vertrauen missbraucht Ren. Snoke hat dich zu sich geholt, als er dich am leichtesten haben konnte. Du warst ein Teenager, du warst wütend … welcher Teenager ist nicht wütend? Und du warst ein leichtes Ziel für ihn! Und du besaßt die Macht, du besitzt sie immer noch! Als er dich gezwungen hat, Skywalkers Schüler zu töten … weißt du, wen du verschont hast, wer dir und Snoke entkommen konnte … Rey! Das habe ich aus den Unterlagen meines Vaters! Und weißt du, warum du sie verschont hast? Weil sie dir etwas bedeutete … Han Solo hat dir auch etwas bedeutet, du hast ihn geliebt. Er hat dich gehalten, wenn du als Baby geweint hast, hat dich durch deine Koliken geschaukelt, hat dir beigebracht, wie man Schnürsenkel bindet, wie du ein Raumschiff fliegst! Han Solo hat dich bis zum Schluss geliebt Ren … er hat bis zum Schluss geglaubt dich retten zu können! Und weißt du was?! Er hat es geschafft! Sein Tod hat dich wieder zu mir gebracht, hat dich darüber nachdenken lassen was du willst und du hast dich für mich entschieden, Ren. Du hast dich dafür entschieden, was du liebst!“

Hux löste seine Hand von Rens Brust und setzte sich auf. Die Tränen liefen nun ungehemmt über Rens Gesicht und Hux zog ihn hoch, schlang seine Arme fest um Ren.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich auch Rens Arme um Hux schlossen. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen Hux's Schulter, während er von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Hux hielt ihn so fest, wie er nur konnte und schaukelte sie ein wenig vor und zurück.  
Jetzt etwas zu sagen, wäre sinnlos und das wusste Hux, aus diesem Grund grub er eine Hand in Rens Haar und versuchte ihm einfach nur den Halt zu geben, den er jetzt brauchte, den er selbst niemals bekommen hatte.

Hux hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wie lange sie zusammen am Boden gesessen hatten. Rens Arme waren noch immer fest um ihn geschlossen, auch er hatte seinen Griff nicht gelockert. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken am Bett und hatte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten gelegt, hatte versucht ein wenig zu entspannen, während Ren in seinen Armen zerfiel.  
Es war unglaublich zu beobachten, wie dieser starke Mann an dieser Nachricht kaputt ging.  
Ren hatte vorher schon getötet … hatte viele Leben beendet. Aber es war etwas anderes, wenn man diese Opfer nicht kannte, wenn sie einem nichts bedeuteten. Ihre Gesichter vergaß man schnell, konnte sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Sie waren verschwommene Gestalten in Träumen …  
Aber das Gesicht geliebter Menschen vergaß man nie … selbst wenn man von ihnen träumte, man hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bei einem waren, dass man sie riechen konnte, das man sie fühlte wie sie einen berührten, wie sie zu einem sprachen und man tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass man jetzt nicht aufwachen durfte …  
Denn sonst war dieser Traum vorbei.  
Die letzte Hoffnung auf ein wenig Glück zerstört.

„Du wusstest es,“ kam es irgendwann leise von Ren und Hux hob seinen Kopf.  
Ren sah ihn nicht an, hatte seinen Kopf noch immer an Hux's Brust gelehnt und starrte auf die Wand gegenüber.  
„Du hast es gewusst und hast mir nichts gesagt …“

„Es stand mir nicht zu, dir das zu sagen,“ antwortete Hux. Er vertrat immer noch diese Meinung.

„Du bist derjenige, den ich am meisten vertraut habe …“

„Und jetzt vertraust du mir nicht mehr?“

„Ich weiß es nicht …“

Rens Worte taten weh. Aber Hux wusste, hoffte, dass er sie nicht ernst meinte.

„Los, steh auf,“ forderte er den Jüngern auf und drückte ihn von sich weg.

Ren sah ihn verwirrt an, folgte seiner Aufforderung nur zögernd. Hux erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und begann ohne Umschweife sich auszuziehen. Als er sein Shirt in eine Ecke warf, sah er herausfordernd zu Ren.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er den Gürtel der Tunika öffnete und ihn langsam zu Boden fallen ließ. Ren schob sich den Stoff von den Schultern. Hux hatte sich selbst inzwischen gänzlich von jeder Lage Stoff befreit und stand Ren gegenüber.  
Dessen Augen glitten über Hux's Körper und Hux fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Er hatte wirklich Gewicht verloren in den letzten Tagen und seine Rippen stachen ein wenig prominenter hervor. Doch ansonsten war er noch immer der gleiche. Sommersprossen auf den Schultern, seinen Armen, ein paar vereinzelte auf den Hüften.

Als Ren ebenso nackt war wie er, deutete Hux auf das Bett und Ren folgte ohne zu zögern.  
Hux hatte Leia aus einem guten Grund weggeschickt und wenn er anfänglich noch daran gedacht hatte, Ren zu bestrafen … so war jetzt kein daran denken mehr möglich.  
Ren war in viele kleine Einzelteile zerbrochen und es war jetzt an Hux ihn Stück für Stück wieder zusammen zu setzen.

Hux folgte Ren, der sich zögernd auf die Seite gelegt hatte, seine Verletzungen von Rey deutlich sichtbar. Hux ließ seine Hand über Rens Wange gleiten und grub seine Finger vorsichtig in die dunkle Mähne. Er beugte sich nach unten und küsste den Jüngeren sanft.  
Ren reagierte nicht auf seine Berührung und Hux löste sich wieder von ihm.  
Hux betrachtete die heilenden Wunden, die frischen Narben, die sich auf der sonst so makellosen Haut gebildet hatten. Vorsichtig ließ Hux einen Finger über die Stelle an Rens Schulter und Hals gleiten. Er konnte die neue Haut spüren, konnte sie fühlen und auf Rens Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.  
Zögernd nahm Rens Hand und legte sie an seine Seite. Es bildete sich eine Falte zwischen Rens Augenbrauen und er ließ seinen Daumen über Hux's Blasterwunde gleiten. Hux beobachtete, wie Ren seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, ihn betrachtete.  
Die dunklen Augen glitten über seine Brust, sein Gesicht, über seine Arme … wo Ren die zweite Schusswunde sah. Er löste seine Hand von Hux's Seite und legte sie an die andere Stelle, verzog erneut sein Gesicht.  
Hux schloss seine Hand um die von Ren, führte sie an seine Lippen, legte sie an seine Wange.

„Ich bin müde …“ kam es leise von Ren und Hux nickte.

Hux legte sich langsam auf die freie Seite neben Ren und befahl dem Computer das Licht auf fünf Prozent zu reduzieren.  
Sie lagen sich im sanften Dunkel gegenüber und Hux hoffte, dass Ren bald einschlafen würde. Er zog die warme Decke über sie Beide. Die Decke, die sie heute morgen noch vor dem Rest der Welt beschützt hatte.  
Hux legte seine Hand neben die von Ren, wollte ihn jetzt wirklich nur berühren, wenn er wollte und schloss seine Augen. Er ließ den ganzen Tag gedanklich Revue passieren und war dabei einzuschlafen, als Ren sich drehte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen Hux drückte.

„Halt mich … bitte …“

Rens Stimme war leise … gebrochen.  
Hux schob einen Arm unter Rens Nacken, den anderen legte er um seine Mitte und zog den Jüngeren noch fester an sich.

„Ich werde dich nie loslassen,“ versprach Hux ihm.


	7. 07

**Hold me down | 07**

 

Die Nacht war unruhig und Hux schlief wenig.

Ren nickte immer wieder ein, fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und wurde von Albträumen gequält, die ihn schreiend aufwachen ließen. Hux hielt ihn durch jede neue Angstwelle, durch jeden neuen Weinkrampf. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, aber es war das einzige, dass er im Moment für Ren tun konnte. Bei ihm sein, ihn jetzt nicht zu enttäuschen, sein Versprechen zu halten ihn nicht loszulassen.

Ren klammerte sich an seinen Arm wie ein Ertrinkender, versuchte immer mehr gegen Hux zu schrumpfen, in ihn zu versinken um sich all dem nicht mehr stellen zu müssen.

Hux musste immer wieder daran denken, wie es ihm ergangen war ... damals. Er hatte sein Zimmer auf dem Sternenzerstörer auseinander genommen, hatte es kurz und klein geschlagen und kein Teil auf dem anderen gelassen. Er hatte getrunken, um vergessen zu können ... um ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Aber immer wenn er wieder aus einem solchen Koma erwacht war, hatten die Gefühle und Emotionen ihn erneut überrollt.

Er hatte niemanden gehabt, aber für Ren konnte er jetzt da sein. Konnte ihm helfen, über das Ganze hinweg zu kommen.

 

"Du musst nicht bei mir bleiben," schluchzte Ren in den frühen Morgenstunden, als er erneut schreiend und weinend aus einem Albtraum erwacht war.

 

"Sei nicht albern, wohin sollte ich denn gehen?" fragte Hux, als er seinen Arm fester um Ren schlang.

 

"Ich bin ein Mörder ..."

 

"Das bin ich auch. Und dennoch bist du bei mir geblieben ... es ist unser Schicksal zusammen zu sein."

 

Die Spannung wich ein wenig aus Rens Körper und sein Atem wurde ruhiger. Hux presste seine Lippen gegen Rens Nacken, ehe er seine Wange gegen dessen Schulterblatt schmiegte. Er würde es in ein paar Stunden bereuen, die ganze Nacht in der gleichen Position gelegen zu haben. Er spürte seinen rechten Arm jetzt schon nicht mehr, dir Schmerzen würden ekelhaft sein wenn wieder Blut durch ihn floss.

Hux schloss seine Augen, lauschte Rens gleichmäßigem Herzschlag.

 

Ein Räuspern ließ Hux wieder wach werden und er öffnete seine Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Das Licht war viel zu hell, verdammt!

Hux drehte sich auf den Rücken, löste dabei seinen Arm um Ren, der augenblicklich aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hochschreckte und sich aufsetzte. Hux stöhnte gequält auf, da sein Arm sofort zu kribbeln begann und die Muskeln in seinem Oberarm schmerzhaft protestierten. Rens Blick viel auf ihn und in seinen Augen lag eine tiefe Trauer, die Hux seine lebende Hand nach Ren ausstrecken ließ. Der Jüngere beugte sich nach vorn und schmiegte seine Wange in Hux's Berührung.

Ein erneutes Räuspern erinnerte Hux daran, was ihn hatte wach werden lassen und er wandte den Kopf.

 

Leia Organa saß in dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und sah sie mit unergründlichen Augen an. Hux setzte sich ein wenig auf, während Ren versuchte ihn als Schutz zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter zu nutzen. Seine Hände waren in die dünne Decke gegraben und er wand sie zwischen seinen Fingern, hatte den Blick gesenkt und vermied es um jeden Preis seine Mutter ansehen zu müssen. Hux zog ein wenig mehr Stoff über seinen Schoß, ehe er dem General einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf.

 

"Guten Morgen, General. Mit was können wir heute dienen?" Hux Stimme war kühl, abweisend.

 

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es Ben geht," antwortete sie ihm, bevor sie sich direkt an Ren wandte. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

 

Rens Blick war auf seine Hände gerichtet, ehe er ihn hob um Hux anzusehen. Hux konnte ihm diese Antwort nicht abnehmen, er steckte schließlich nicht in Ren. Doch der Schwarzhaarige schien unwillig, Leia eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu geben, denn er senkte seinen Kopf wieder.

In Hux rechten Arm war wieder genügend Leben zurückgekehrt, sodass er seine Hand über Rens Schulter gleiten ließ.

 

"Es tut mir Leid, aber wir hatten eine unruhige Nacht," antwortete Hux schließlich.

 

Leia sah ihn durchdringend an, dann wieder zu Ren. "Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du für meinen Sohn sprichst Ethan. Ben kann selbst für sich sprechen, denke ich. Er braucht niemanden, der diese Aufgabe für ihn übernimmt."

 

"Nein, da gebe ich dir Recht. Er braucht niemanden der für ihn spricht, aber Ren braucht jemanden der für ihn da ist."

 

"Es gibt Menschen, Leute, die vielleicht besser dafür geeignet sind, als du."

 

Hux knurrte leise bei Leias Aussage und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Ren hielt ihn auf. "Es gibt niemanden, der besser dafür geeignet wäre, als Ethan. Er versteht es ..."

 

"Ist das so? Und woher weißt du das?" fragte Leia skeptisch, aber sanft.

 

"Ich ..." Ren schluckte. "Ich habe seine Gedanken gehört ... gestern und ich glaube auch auf der Flucht hierher. Es war keine Absicht, es ist einfach passiert ... darum weiß ich, dass er es versteht."

 

Hux's Herz setzte einen Moment aus, dann streichelte er über Rens Rücken. Eine kleine Geste, aber es bedeutete viel.

Nicht nur für ihn.

Ren ließ sich ein wenig zur Seite fallen und Hux's machte ein leises 'uumpfh'. Er war nicht gerade leicht.

 

„Und du hast damit kein Problem, wenn Ben deine Gedanken liest? Einfach so?“ Hux schüttelte seinen Kopf und Leia seufzte. „Ich habe den anderen mitgeteilt, was gestern passiert ist. Das Ben seine Verbindung zu Snoke verloren hat und das er vermutlich bei all seinen Taten von ihm gelenkt wurde. Es ist kein Freispruch für Ben, aber es erleichtert uns die Arbeit mit euch. Durch Ethans Aussage und auch den Angaben, die Captain Phasma und Dopheld Mitaka gemacht haben, haben wir ein neues Bild der First Order bekommen. Es ermöglicht uns, unsere Vorhaben besser zu timen.“

 

Hux's Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Es war eher ungewöhnlich, dass man Rens Wandlung einfach ohne größere Einwände hinnahm, ihn anscheinend ohne Verhandlung davonkommen ließ.

 

„Was ist mit mir?“ fragte Hux an Leia gewandt. „Wann wird mein Prozess beginnen?“

 

Rens Arme klammerten sich um Hux, als er die Worte hörte.

 

„Darüber haben wir noch keine Informationen erhalten. Aber ich denke, egal ob es zu einer Verhandlung kommen mag oder nicht, dass wir dich nicht umbringen werden. Du bist wertvoll für die Resistance … und auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben mag: Du bist wertvoll für Ben. Ich möchte nicht, dass er noch jemanden verliert. Er hat schon genügend durchgestanden.“

 

Ren entspannte sich ein wenig und auch die Anspannung in Hux's Schultern ließ deutlich nach.

 

„Was werdet ihr jetzt tun? Was wird dir Resistance tun?“ Es interessierte Hux wirklich.

 

„Das weiß ich noch nicht Ethan. Wir werden vermutlich abwarten, was die First Order tun wird. Ob sie etwas tun wird … und wir werden uns für einen Kampf rüsten, denn ohne einen wird dieser Krieg wohl nicht zu beenden sein.“

 

Hux nickte. „Ich verstehe. Und was ist mit Ren und mir? Sollen wir den ganze Zeit nun hier in diesem Zimmer verbringen? Eingesperrt wie Tiere?“

 

Leia schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein … nein natürlich nicht. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund euch weiter in diesem Zimmer gefangen zu halten. Ich werde euch später auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen, denn die Ratsmitglieder möchten euch einen Microchip unter die Haut setzten lassen, damit wir immer sicher gehen können, wo ihr euch gerade aufhaltet und das ihr wirklich auf der Basis bleibt. Das ist die Bedingung, die sie gestellt haben und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr auf sie eingehen werdet. Phasma und Mitaka werden die Bedingungen ebenfalls gerade mitgeteilt.“

 

Hux sah zu Ren, der ihm einem skeptischen Blick zuwarf. Hux wusste, dass es für Ren mit der Zeit hier zu eng werden würde, dass er seine Freiheit brauchte. Und wenn es nur ein Chip war, der ihnen unter die Haut gesetzt wurde … damit sollten sie leben können.

 

„Wir werden der Aufforderung des Rates nachkommen,“ antwortete Hux für sie Beide und Leia schien über seine Antwort sichtlich erleichtert.

 

„Gut, dann lasse ich euch jetzt Frühstück bringen und danach bekommt ihr ein neues Quartier. Eines, dass sich auch von innen öffnen lässt.“ Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und wandte sich zum gehen.

 

Hux wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter dem General wieder geschlossen hatte, ehe er mit einem lauten Seufzen in die Kissen sank. Ren fiel mit ihm und sie bleiben noch eine Weile so liegen. Hux ließ seine Finger durch Bens dichtes Haar gleiten und er starrte an die Decke.

Doch sie mussten irgendwann aufstehen und für Hux war es ein deutliches Zeichen, als ihr Frühstück kam.

Sie hatten einen langen Tag vor sich und er wollte das bisschen Freiheit, dass sie gewonnen hatten mit Sicherheit nicht hinter geschlossenen Türen verbringen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Hux und Ren viel draußen. Die meisten Menschen auf der Basis gingen ihnen aus dem Weg und so hatten sie genügend Zeit zu Zweit und um die Umgebung ein wenig zu erforschen. Außerdem konnten die Wunden an ihren Oberarmen heilen, wo man ihnen die Chips eingesetzt hatte.

Phasma begleitete sie oft auf ihren Ausflügen, wachte wie ein Adler über sie und Hux kam sich manchmal blöd vor, dass seine beste Freundin auf ihn aufpassen musste.

 

An dem Morgen, bevor sie auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden waren, hatte er die Kette aus seinem Übermantel geholt und den Holochip wieder vorsichtig in seine Halterung eingefügt. Seit diesem Moment baumelte die Kette wieder um seinen Hals.

 

Es war ein sonniger Tag heute und Ben brachte Hux zu einem schattigen Platz unter einem Baum, der noch Nahe genug an der Basis war, damit ihr 'Fluchtalarm' nicht ausgelöst wurde. Phasma blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und wieder ein Stückchen zurückging. Am Rand der Basis erkannte Hux FN-2187, der mit verschränkten Armen auf Phasma zu warten schien.

Hux zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er die vertraute Haltung zwischen den Beiden bemerkte. Er konnte nicht einordnen ob es an ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit bei den Troopern lag, oder ob es da etwas anderes zwischen dem ehemaligen Captain und FN-2187 gab.

 

Ren hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken lassen und wartete nun darauf, dass Hux es ihm gleich tat. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Phasma, ehe er zu Ren trat und wartete, bis dieser seine Beine öffnete und er sich dazwischen setzte. Ren lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes und begann Hux's Schultern zu massieren.

In denen hatte sich in den letzten Tagen eine ziemlich starke Verspannung gebildet und Hux stöhnte leise, als Ren auf einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt traf. Ren arbeitete so lange daran, bis er nichts mehr spüren konnte und wanderte dann zum nächsten Punkt weiter.

Wer hätte je daran gedacht, dass der große Kylo Ren einmal seine Kraft, seine Stärke dazu verwenden würde, um Verspannungen aus Hux's Schultern zu massieren.

 

Als Ren fertig war, zog er Hux zu sich nach hinten und lehnte sein Kinn auf die Schulter des Älteren. Sie betrachteten das Treiben auf der Basis. Poe Dameron unterhielt sich mit den anderen Piloten. Hux dachte, Jessika Pava unter ihnen zu erkennen. Von ihr hatte er auch einiges gehört, die beste Pilotin der Resistance neben Dameron.

Hux schloss seine Augen ein wenig und atmete leise aus. Ren ließ seine Finger immer wieder über seine Arme gleiten, bis sie sich plötzlich um Hux's Kette legten und sie vorsichtig unter seinem Hemd hervorzogen.

Hux senkte seinen Kopf und öffnete langsam seine Augen, betrachtete den kleinen Holochip wie er in Rens großer Handfläche lag. Sie hatten noch nicht darüber geredet, was Ren zu seiner Mutter gesagt hatte. Darüber, dass Hux seinen Schmerz über den Verlust verstehen würde.

 

„Ich habe die Kette noch nie vorher gesehen,“ stellte Ren schließlich leise fest.

 

Hux legte seine Hand unter Rens und schloss dessen Finger vorsichtig um den Chip. „Ich habe ihn stets an einem sicheren Ort aufbewahrt. Ich trug ihn nur selten bei mir und ich muss gestehen, ich hatte ihn vergessen, bis Phasma ihn mir bei ihrem ersten Besuch gab.“

 

„Er scheint dir viel zu bedeuten.“ Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

 

Hux nickte. „Ja. Es … er ist ein Erinnerungsstück an meine Vergangenheit, eine andere Zeit.“ Hux wandte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Ren ansehen zu können. „Ich werde dir eines Tages zeigen, was sich darauf befindet. Aber noch nicht jetzt … ich kann nicht …“

 

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich kann deine Traurigkeit fühlen … manchmal kann ich sie auch sehen, in deinen Gedanken. Erzähl mir von ihr, wenn du bereit dazu bist Hux. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht von dir.“

 

Ren zog Hux Shirt ein wenig nach vorn und ließ den Chip wieder unter den hellen Stoff gleiten.

 

„Könntest du aufhören, dich ständig in meinen Gedanken aufzuhalten?“

 

„Ich mache es nicht mit Absicht,“ antwortete Ren ruhig. „Es passiert nur manchmal, wenn ich nicht aufpasse oder du schon schläfst und meine eigenen Gedanken ein wenig driften. Du träumst oft,“ stellte er dann fest und Hux zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

 

„Ja? Ich erinnere mich nicht daran,“ gestand er.

 

„Hauptsächlich Formeln, militärische Manöver … es ist als ob dein Geist nicht einrosten möchte, wenn du ihn nicht damit beschäftigen kannst. Es ist verwirrend.“

 

Hux lachte leise. Das taktieren, die regelmäßigen Besprechungen, die Tatsache etwas unter Kontrolle und in der Hand zu haben, fehlte ihm. Und er hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen.

Er hatte nicht mehr so viel freie Zeit gehabt, seit er begonnen hatte in die Schule zu gehen.

Sein Vater hatte stets darauf geachtet, dass er nicht auf komische Gedanken kommen konnte oder sich mit anderen Dingen, außer seiner Karriere, zu beschäftigen.

Diese neue Freiheit … sie langweilte ihn, ließ seinen Geist verstumpfen. Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl.

 

„General Hux?“ Es war das erste mal seit fast zwei Wochen, dass ihn jemand mit seinem Titel ansprach und Hux hob seinen Kopf, zwinkerte kurz gegen das grelle Licht der Sonne.

 

Vor ihnen stand Dameron, seine Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Rens Arme hatten sich fester um Hux geschlossen und Hux konnte sich den finsteren Blick vorstellen, denn Ren Dameron gerade zuwarf.

Ren mochte es nicht, wenn Hux's Aufmerksamkeit von ihm gelenkt wurde. Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie Dameron.

 

„Mr. Dameron,“ antwortete Hux kühl. „Was verschafft mir die Gesellschaft des besten Piloten der Resistance?“

 

Hux legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Rens Arm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er immer noch seine Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

 

„Ich dachte mir, ich sollte vielleicht einmal nach euch und Solo schauen. Nicht das sie noch auf verrückte Gedanken kommen und versuchen zu fliehen.“

 

„Das wäre in der Tat verrückt,“ antwortete Hux steif. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere Menschen sich über ihn lustig machten. Und es gefiel ihm kein bisschen. „Gibt es sonst noch eine Frage oder willst du dich nur über uns lustig machen?“

 

Dameron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nichts läge mir ferner, General. Ernsthaft. Aber die Prinzessin möchte euch sprechen. Beide.“

 

Hux hörte, wie Ren hinter ihm lachte. „Ihr solltet meine Mutter so nie in ihrer Gegenwart nennen. Es gibt nichts, was sie mehr hasst, als diesen Titel.“

 

Dameron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr sollt sie im Konferenzraum treffen.“

 

„Ich kenne den Weg,“ antwortete Hux, ehe er vom Boden aufstand und sich den Dreck von der Hose klopfte.

 

Ren stand ebenfalls in einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen ein wenig mit Phasma trainiert, da sie ihm physikalisch und kräftemäßig wohl am ehesten das Wasser reichen konnte. Und Hux hatte Ren schon seit langem nicht mehr so ausgelassen gesehen. Es erfüllte ihn ein wenig mit Freude, dass zumindest der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig entspannen konnte nach all den anstrengenden Wochen.

 

Phasma schloss zu ihnen auf, als sie den Boden der Basis wieder betraten. Mitaka hatte Hux schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, aber vielleicht zog er es vor, seine Freizeit anders zu gestalten, als sie mit seinem ehemaligen General zu verbringen.

Hux würde ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen.

Sie hatten bei Weitem nicht so viel Geschichte und gemeinsame Vergangenheit wie Phasma und er; und Mitaka band auch gefühlstechnisch weniger an Hux, als Ren.

 

„Weißt du, was sie von uns wollen?“ fragte die Blonde und Hux schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 

„Nein … Nur das General Leia uns sprechen möchte.“

 

Phasma nickte und als sie den Konferenzraum betraten, drehten sich alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Die Blicke, die sie ernteten hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Hass, Furcht, Mitleid, Misstrauen … alles war vertreten.

Ren und Phasma standen hinter Hux, flankierten ihn ein wenig und die Spannung löste sich erst, als Leia den Konferenzraum ebenfalls betrat.

Sie deutete ihnen an, dass sei ihr folgen sollten. Es waren noch vier Stühle frei, auf denen sie nun Platz nahmen und dabei den Stuhl an der obersten Front für Leia frei ließen. Hux saß zwischen Ren und Phasma.

 

„Wir haben heute neue Informationen erhalten, was das Vorgehen der First Order angeht. Ich habe das Material bereits mit einigen Mitgliedern des Rates gesichtet und es stimmt mich unruhig, was wir sehen konnten. Die First Order scheint erneut an Macht zu gewinnen und ihre Allianzen zu erneuern. Sie sammeln sich an einem uns nicht bekannten Ort. Wir vermuten, dass es sich dabei auch um den Heimatplaneten von Supreme Leader Snoke handeln könnte. Aber genaues wissen wir diesbezüglich leider noch nicht. Ich habe sie heute alle hierher gebeten, um ihnen das Material ebenfalls zu zeigen und um im Anschluss ihre Meinungen zu hören.“

 

Die Anwesenden nickten und Hux drehte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl, um die Übertragung auf dem Bildschirm besser sehen zu können. Es wurde ein Film abgespielt, ohne Ton.

 

„Wie sie sehen können,“ erläuterte der General nun, „befindet sich die Flotte der First Order wieder im Aufbau. Ihr Flaggschiff, die Finalizer, wurde bei unserem letzten Angriff schwer beschädigt und ist für sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Was mich auch beunruhigt, sind die Nachrichten über ankommende Ritter auf dem neuen Schiff. Der Name ist uns bis jetzt unbekannt, aber wir wissen wer die First Order nun anführt, da sich General Ethan Hux in unserem Gewahrsam befindet.“

Ihr Blick wandte sich kurz an Hux. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass er hier war.

„Brendol Hux hat sich dazu entschlossen, die Order nun wieder selbst anzuführen. Es war unseren Verbündeten möglich, einen Ausschnitt aus einer seiner Ansprachen zu übermitteln.“

 

Das Bild flackerte und Hux versteifte sich, als er den Mann vor sich am Bildschirm sah. Sein Vater war älter geworden, aber das war er auch. Seine grünen Augen standen noch besser im Kontrast zu seinem weißen Haar. Er war breiter gebaut als Hux, strahlte schon bei seinem Anblick die Art von Autorität aus, die Hux Eingeweide kalt werden ließ.

Phasma bewegte sich unruhig neben ihm im Stuhl und ihre Blicke trafen sich gut. Es bedeutete schon einiges, wenn General of the Order Brendol Hux sich erneut in diesen Kampf ziehen ließ.

 

_„Ich trete heute vor euch, meine Freunde, meine Verbündeten, denn die Führung der First Order hat versagt. Man hatte euch das Ende der Republik versprochen, dass Ende eines Regimes, dass Missachtung duldet.“_ Hux erinnerte sich gut an die Worte, denn er hatte sie in ähnlicher Form kurz vor der Vernichtung des Hosnian-Systems gesprochen.

_„Die Resistance wurde nicht zerstört und arbeitet noch immer im Geheimen gegen uns, hat unser geliebtes Flaggschiff angegriffen und es zerstört. Zu meiner eigenen Schande muss ich einräumen, dass mein eigener Sohn nicht dazu im Stande war die Finalizer zu verteidigen und hat sie aufgegeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist, oder nicht. Er hat hier ebenso versagt, wie er es schon viele Male getan hat! Der Verlust der Finalizer wäre vermeidbar gewesen und es ist eine Schande, ein solches Schiff aufzugeben … eine Schande für einen General der Order! Er ist davor ebenso geflohen wie bei dem geliebten Tod meiner Tochter!“_ Phasmas Faust knallte auf den Tisch und Hux's Inneres wurde kalt. Einige Anwesende wagten es einen kurzen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.

_„Er versteckte sich lieber am anderen Ende der Galaxis, als in den letzten Stunden bei seiner sterbenden Schwester zu sein. Ich habe diesen Jungen erzogen, habe ihm alles beigebracht, was ich wusste, habe ihm meine Werte, die Werte der Order vermittelt … und dennoch fällt er mir erneut in den Rücken. Meine Freunde, ich schwöre euch hier und jetzt, dass ich alles daran setzen werde, um die Interessen der Order durchzusetzen und sie endlich dorthin zu bringen, wo sie schon lange sein sollte! An die Macht! Ich werde bei diesem Versuch nicht versagen … und sollte ich es wieder erwarten dennoch tun, so werde ich mit ihr untergehen! Ich werde nicht fliehen, denn das Letzte was ich bin, ist ein mieser Verräter!“_

 

Der Jubel der anwesenden Truppen wurde zum Glück abgeschnitten und das Licht im Konferenzraum ging wieder an. Hux spürte, dass viele, wenn nicht sogar alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er versuchte die Worte, die er gerade gehört hatte zu verarbeiten.

Das war unmöglich … er war ein Verräter. Ja, das war er in der Tat. Er hatte alle Informationen, die er besaß an die Resistance verraten, um Ren zu retten.

Aber er war nicht vor Gydas Tod geflohen … er hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen … nicht absichtlich … Dieses Monster hatte ihn selbst ans andere Ende der Galaxis geschickt, damit er möglichst weit weg war von ihr.

 

Hux hatte das Gefühl, keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper zu haben. Er stand auf, sah sich einen Moment unsicher um, ehe sein Blick auf die Tür fiel.

Er musst hier raus … er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Hux schmiss seinen Stuhl um, als er versuchte zur Tür zu kommen und es sprangen auch einige der Kämpfer auf, um sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, doch Leia hielt sie mit lauter Stimme auf. Hux hörte nicht, was sie sagte …

Er stieß nur die Tür auf, taumelte nach draußen, suchte seinen Weg an die frische Luft …

Die Sonne blendete ihn erneut und seine Beine trugen ihn weg … weg von der Basis, weg von der Resistance … weg von seinem Vater.

 

Hux wusste tief in sich, dass das Verlassen der Basis für ihn Konsequenzen haben würde und das sie ihn ohne weiteres finden würden … aber es war ihm egal.

Sollten sie ihn doch wegsperren, sollten sie ihm diese Freiheit wieder nehmen …

Sie bedeutete ihm nichts …

Denn man hatte ihm gerade wieder schmerzlich bewusst gemacht, mit welchem Preis diese einher gegangen war. Was er dafür hatte zahlen müssen …

 

Hux hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er gelaufen war … wo er überhaupt war. Doch er konnte nicht mehr, Hux sank auf die Knie. Seine Lungen brannten, seine Sicht war verschwommen. Ob nun vom Sauerstoffmangel oder wegen der Tränen konnte er nicht sagen.

Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und seine Handflächen bluteten, von was … er hatte keine Ahnung.

Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ehe er nach vorne sank.

Es war als ob alle Schuld seiner Vergangenheit mit einem Mal wieder auf seinen Schultern lastete … er konnte das nicht mehr ertragen … es war einfach zu viel.

 

Hux zuckte zusammen, als sich ein Paar Arme um ihn legten und ihn in eine aufrechte Position zogen. Er erkannte Phasma, doch er verstand ihre Worte nicht, er hörte nur das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Sie sah ihn besorgt an, wischte ihm etwas aus dem Gesicht … ihr Ärmel färbte sich rot …

Doch Phasma ignorierte es, die Falte zwischen ihren Brauen ließ sie um Jahre älter wirken, als sie war. Ihre Hände legten sich an seine Wangen … sie redete mit ihm … doch Hux konnte sie nicht verstehen … schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Jemand erschien neben Phasma, warf einen dunklen Schatten über sie und als Hux seinen Blick hob, erkannte er Ren. Er kniete sich neben Phasma und sah ihn einen kurzen Moment an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die blonde Frau richtete. Sie schienen etwas zu sagen, sie redeten schnell … zumindest der Bewegung ihrer Lippen nach.

Hux streckte seine Hände nach Ren aus … sie waren voller Dreck und er starrte die Blätter an, die Erde und die Steinchen, die sich auf seiner Haut festgesetzt hatten.

 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder Phasma zu, als sie sich langsam erhob und nach ein paar weiterer Worte verschwand. Hux drehte seinen Kopf, um Phasma hinterher zu sehen … warum verließ sie ihn jetzt? … Sie war seine beste Freundin?

Jemand drehte Hux Kopf wieder weg von Phasma und er sah sich mit zwei braunen besorgten Augen konfrontiert.

 

Ach ja … Ren …

Ren war hier …

 

Erneut streckte er seine Arme nach dem Jüngeren aus und der Jüngere nahm seine Hände in seine, befreite sie vorsichtig vom Dreck, ehe er zwei Streifen Stoff aus seiner Tunika riss und sie vorsichtig verband.

Anschließend erhob sich Ren vom Boden und blickte sich kurz um … vermutlich um sich zu orientieren …

Er würde ihn bestimmt zurück auf die Basis bringen … zurück zu seinem Vater.

 

Ren bückte sich und schob einen Arm unter Hux Achseln, zog ihn ein wenig vom Boden hoch, ehe er seinen zweiten Arm unter seine Knie schob und ihn hochhob. Hux sackte gegen Rens Oberkörper, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter.

 

„Es wird alles gut Ethan … alles wird gut …“

 

Es waren die letzten Worte, die Hux hörte, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	8. 08

**Hold me down – 08**

 

Es war finster, als Hux seine Augen wieder öffnete. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er stöhnte leise auf. Auch seine Hände schmerzten unglaublich und er zog sie unter der Decke hervor. Seine Handflächen waren mit weichem sauberen Stoff umwickelt …

Was war passiert?

Hux hob seinen Kopf ein wenig aus dem weichen Kissen und versuchte seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Aber es war dunkel im Zimmer … doch draußen schien es noch hell zu sein. Zumindest wenn er dem feinen Lichtstreifen unter der Tür trauen konnte.

Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, dabei glitt die Decke an ihm nach unten, sammelte sich in seinem Schoß. Sein Kopf drehte sich und Hux barg sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Er hörte leise Geräusche vor der Tür. Das Klappern von Geschirr, leise Schritte … eine Stimme.

Er konnte sie nicht identifizieren, aber vermutlich gehörte sie zu jemandem, den er kannte.

Hux's Blick glitt an seinem Oberkörper nach unten. Er trug sein Unterhemd und die schwarzen Boxer … seine Kette hing um seinen Hals.

 

Panik stieg in ihm auf, als die Worte seines Vaters plötzlich in ihm aufstiegen und Hux versuchte sich aus der Decke zu befreien … er musste raus … er musst hier weg.

Er stolperte aus dem Bett, auf die Tür zu und als er diese aufriss, krachte er mit jemandem zusammen. Eine starke Hand legte sich um seinen Oberarm, bewahrte ihn vor einen schlimmen Sturz, ehe sie ihn in eine warme Umarmung zog.

Hux versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, versuchte frei zu kommen. Aber die zwei Arme, die sich um seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatten, waren viel zu stark für ihn. Er konnte sich nicht befreien …

Er war zu schwach …

Er war ein Versager … ein Verräter … zu nichts Nütze …

 

Die Arme pressten ihn noch ein wenig fester gegen den anderen Körper, hielten ihn fest, bis Hux sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Er atmete noch immer schwer und seine Hände hatten sich in den Stoff des Anderen gekrallt und wäre er nicht festgehalten worden, so wäre er vermutlich einfach wieder auf den Boden gesunken, weil seine Beine so sehr zitterten.

Die Hände die über seine Seite und seinen Rücken glitten beruhigten Hux ungemein und als er sich wieder genügend gefestigt hatte, hob er seinen Blick und sah in Rens besorgtes Gesicht.

 

Der Jüngere schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein, unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe zu erkennen und eine tiefe Falte zog sich über seine Stirn. Hux hob seine Hand und ließ sie leicht über Rens Stirn gleiten, doch die Falte ging nicht weg und er zog seine Brauen ein wenig zusammen.

 

„Du hast mir eine Scheiß-Angst eingejagt,“ kam es plötzlich von Ren und Hux blinzelte ein paar Mal.

 

Er erinnerte sich an die Übertragung, an die Worte seines Vaters … danach war alles nur noch verschwommen. Er erinnerte sich an den Wald, an Phasma … sie war gegangen …

Und danach herrschte tiefstes Schwarz in Hux's Gedanken.

 

„Tut mir Leid,“ kam es leise und Hux erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder. Sie war rau und heiser und sein Hals kratzte so unglaublich stark.

„Wie lange …“ Er konnte die Frage einfach nicht zu Ende stellen.

 

„Fast zwei Tage,“ antwortete Ren. „Ich habe dich hierher gebracht. Mutter hatte eine Hütte im Wald erwähnt und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, du würdest nicht auf die Basis zurück wollen.“

 

Aber …

„Die Strafe?“ Angst beherrschte Hux's Stimme.

 

Doch Ren schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird keine geben. Mutter wusste nicht, was auf dem Video zu sehen war und hatte keine Ahnung, dass es eine solche Reaktion bei dir auslösen würde. Du hast uns alle ziemlich erschreckt …“ Ren brach kurz ab, schien selbst mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen. „Wir sollen heim kommen, wenn du wieder in Ordnung bist. Mutter weiß Bescheid.“

 

Hux entspannte sich bei Rens Worten ein wenig und schlang seine Arme um Rens Nacken. Es war seltsam, aber er sehnte sich nach der Wärme des Anderen, den starken Armen, der weichen Haut … einfach nach Ren.

Dieser küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

 

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Wir haben noch Brot und ein wenig Suppe.“

 

„Du hast gekocht?“ fragte Hux erstaunt und Ren senkte seinen Kopf mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

 

„Nein, meine Mutter hat etwas zu Essen vorbei bringen lassen heute Morgen. Sie lässt uns mit Sicherheit hier draußen nicht verhungern. Komm, ich mach dir was warm.“

 

Ren führte Hux zu einem Tisch und dirigierte ihn dort auf einen Stuhl. Es war ein wenig kühl in der Hütte und Hux fror ziemlich. Doch um seine Schultern schlang sich schon ein paar Augenblicke später eine warme Decke und er sah zu Ren auf. Dieser wandte sich gleich wieder ab und eilte zu dem kleinen Ofen, wo er einen Scheit Holz nachschob und schließlich in einem kleinen Topf rührte.

Hux zog die Decke fester um seine Schultern und wagte es erst jetzt seinen Blick durch den Raum in der Hütte gleiten zu lassen. Es war nicht sonderlich groß. Es gab einen Kamin ihm gegenüber, dort standen auch zwei Sessel. Der Essensbereich beschränkte sich auf den Tisch und zwei Stühle, sowie eine Eckbank. Und dann gab es noch die Küche und was sich um die Ecke befand, konnte Hux nicht genau sagen, aber vermutlich ein kleines Bad und der Ausgang aus der Hütte.

 

Ren kam zu ihm zurück, hielt eine Schüssel in der Hand und stellte sie vor Hux auf den Tisch, ehe er ihm einen Löffel reichte. Ren rutschte auf die Bank und wartete darauf, dass Hux den ersten Löffel nahm.

Hux brauchte noch einen Moment, ehe er den Löffel nahm und begann langsam zu essen. Seine Hand zitterte und an was es genau lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Ob es die Gefühle für seinen Vater waren, die ihn so aufwühlten oder das er seit zwei Tagen Ohnmächtig in einem Zimmer gelegen hatte ... Hux hatte einfach das elende Gefühl, dass alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen war.

Der erste Löffel warme Suppe war wie Balsam für seinen Hals. Die warme Flüssigkeit nahm die Rauheit und er summte leise.

 

Ren saß neben ihm und sah ihm beim Essen zu. Er wirkte ein wenig in sich gekehrt und Hux tat es Leid, dass er ihm die letzten beiden Tage solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, was die Worte in ihm auslösen könnten.

Als er mit der Suppe fertig war, schob Hux die Schüssel von sich und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Die Decke um seine Schultern zog er wieder ein wenig fester und atmete tief durch. Ren war in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aufgestanden und hatte abgeräumt. Als er wieder zurückkam sank er neben Hux auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Oberschenkel.

Es überrumpelte Hux ein wenig, er sah erschrocken zu Ren. Doch dieser legte einfach nur seine Hand auf Hux's und hielt sie fest. Sie hatten diese Art von Unterwürfigkeit bis jetzt nur in ihrem Schlafzimmer gebraucht, um Ren zu beruhigen, ihn wieder ein wenig zu stabilisieren ...

Und genau das war es, was er jetzt brauchte, fiel Hux auf.

 

Ren hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr verwirrende Dinge erlebt, Sachen die seinen Geist wieder in diesen Strudel von Selbstzweifeln und Versagensangst drängten und aus dem er es nicht alleine schaffen konnte. So gerne er Ren nun helfen würde, jetzt gab es das erste Mal seit langem ein 'aber' ... Hux war nicht stabil genug, er fühlte sich selbst verlassen, er hatte Angst ....

Angst davor wieder jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Doch vielleicht konnten sie sich dieses Mal gegenseitig helfen.

Hux ließ seine Hand in Rens Haar gleiten und der Jüngere sah zu ihm auf.

 

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir eine solche Angst eingejagt habe," gestand Hux leise. "Das wollte ich nicht. Aber die Dinge, die mein Vater gesagt hat ... sie haben mich getroffen. Und selbst wenn ich weiß, dass sie nicht wahr sind ... so tut es außer Phasma niemand. Niemand würde mir jetzt mehr glauben, dass ich Gyda nicht im Stich gelassen habe, dass er es war, der mich an den Rand der Galaxie geschickt hat, um mich von ihr zu trennen ... Er hat gelogen Ren ... er hat alle belogen und wem werden sie wohl mehr glauben? Einem hochrangigen General of the Order oder einem Verräter? Du solltest mich allein hier lassen ... für dich besteht noch Hoffnung. Deine Mutter liebt dich, Ren ... du solltest jetzt bei ihr sein. Geh ..." Sein Hals tat weh und Hux senkte seinen Blick, wandte ihn von Ren ab.

 

Rens Hände legten sich an seine Wangen und er zwang Hux, ihn anzusehen. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann," antwortete er mit sanfter Stimme. "Die Worte haben nicht nur dich getroffen, sie haben alle in diesem Raum getroffen, die da waren. Ich habe Phasma noch nie so wütend erlebt und auch meine Mutter ... sie war ziemlich wütend und hat dich gehen lassen, sie hat alle aufgehalten, die dir folgen wollten. Nur Phasma und mich ließ sie gehen. Sie hat gesagt, wenn wir dich finden sollen wir alles daran setzen, um dich gesund nach Hause zu bringen. Die Basis ist jetzt nicht nur mein zu Hause Hux ... es ist unser zu Hause. Es besteht noch Hoffnung für uns alle."

 

Ren stand auf und zog Hux mit sich. Er brachte ihn in ein kleines Bad, dass sich ans Schlafzimmer anschloss. Es war minimalistisch eingerichtet, hatte nur eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Aber für ihre Bedürfnisse würde es reichen ...

 

"Zieh dich aus Ethan," sagte Ren leise.

 

Hux starrte Ren einen Moment an, bis dieser die Decke um seine Schultern verschwinden ließ ... mit Hilfe der Macht. Hux hatte Ren sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier nicht verwenden sehen. Das letzte Mal musste er sie wohl im Kampf gegen FN-2187 und Rey verwendet haben. Ren ließ die Decke außerhalb des Badezimmers auf den Boden fallen und schloss dann die Tür. Er stellte das Wasser an, ehe er vor Hux trat. Seine Hände glitten über Hux's Seiten und blieben am Saum seines Hemdes hängen. Zögernd hob Hux seine Arme und Ren zog das Shirt über seinen Kopf, ließ es ungeachtet auf den Boden fallen. Ren schien selbst einen Moment unsicher, ehe er Hux's Shorts von seinen Hüften schob. Er nahm Hux vorsichtig die Kette ab und legte sie auf die kleine Ablage unter dem Spiegel, ganz vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu beschädigen.

 

Beinahe schon liebevoll dirigierte er Hux zur Dusche. Das heiße Wasser prickelte auf seiner Haut und Hux wand sich einen Moment, ehe er den warmen Körper Rens hinter sich spürte. Rens Arm glitt an ihm vorbei und er nahm eine der Flaschen die dort standen. Hux hörte, wie er sie öffnete und etwas heraus drückte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später lagen die großen warmen Hände von Ren auf seinem Rücken. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, denn es hatte sich schon lange niemand mehr so um ihn gekümmert.

Ren ließ seine Hände über Hux's Schultern gleiten, über seinen Oberkörper, seine Arme, ehe er auf den Boden sank und sich Hux's Beinen widmete. Unweigerlich schoss Hux die Röte auf die Wangen. Rens Haare kitzelten ihn an den Oberschenkeln und als er wieder aufstand, konnte Hux nicht widerstehen und schlang seine Arme um Rens Nacken. Ren neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorn und ihre Lippen berührten sich in einem sanften Kuss.

 

Sie standen eine Weile unter dem Wasser, ihre Lippen berührten sich immer und immer wieder und Hux hatte das Gefühl in Ren zu ertrinken. Die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte schien ihn zum umschließen, seine Hände waren überall und berührten Hux immer an der richtigen Stelle.

Ren schaffte es irgendwie das Wasser auszumachen, führte Hux wieder aus der Dusche und ein weiches Handtuch legte sich um seine Schultern. Ren trocknete sich selbst schnell ab, ehe er sich wieder Hux widmete, ihn ebenfalls abtrocknete. Anschließend nahm er seine Hand und führte ihn zurück in das dunkle Schlafzimmer.

Hux bemerkte, dass es draußen bereits wieder dunkel wurde und er wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er es geschafft hatte, zwei Tage hindurch zu schlafen. Und jetzt brachte Ren ihn erneut ins Bett? Er konnte nicht schon wieder schlafen. Dennoch kletterte Hux hinter Ren ins Bett, ließ sich von der warmen Decke einhüllen, ehe Ren ihn in seine Arme zog.

Hux glitt willig gegen ihn, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Rens Schulter. Hux schloss seine Augen und ließ sich zum ersten Mal heute von Rens Wärme gefangen nehmen.

 

**=*=**

 

Hux wurde durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zurück aus seinem seichten Schlaf geholt. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Ren sie gedreht hatte. Er lag nun über Hux, einen Arm unter seinen Kopf geschoben und Rens Körper lag wie ein schwerer Anker auf ihm.

Seine freie Hand ruhte an Hux's Seite, ein Bein lag zwischen Hux's, während seine Lippen immer wieder die von Hux suchten, ihn immer wieder mit sich zogen. Rens Augen waren geschlossen, bis er merkte, dass Hux seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln löste Ren sich von Hux und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hux's.

 

„Ich kann dich nicht allein lassen,“ wisperte Ren gegen Hux's Lippen, sie berührten sich nur sanft. „Du hattest Recht, als du sagtest das Mutter mich liebt. Das tut sie wirklich und das ist es, was mich im Moment vermutlich davon abhält völlig unter meiner Schuld zusammenzubrechen. Aber es ist das erste Mal in all den Jahren, dass sie wieder für mich da ist. Du warst es, der mich in den letzten Monaten auf Kurs gehalten hat, der bei mir war.“

Ren schloss seinen Arm noch ein wenig mehr um Hux's Kopf, beugte sich nach unten, presste seine Lippen gegen die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr. Hux's Hände legten sich an Rens Seite und sein Kopf rollte ein wenig zur Seite, um Ren mehr Platz zu geben.

„Ich liebe dich Ethan Hux … ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich jeden töten werde, er versucht dir weh zu tun.“

 

Hux's Atem stockte, als er seinen Kopf wieder in Rens Richtung drehte. Rens Augen wirkten im Halbdunkel des Zimmers beinahe schwarz und so aufrichtig, dass es Hux erneut die Luft zum atmen raubte. Sie … sie hatten sich noch nie diesem Gefühl … Liebe … gestellt und Hux war bis jetzt immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass Ren der letzte Mensch sein würde, der sich dazu bekennen würde.

 

„Zeig es mir …“ forderte Hux. „Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich liebst Ben!“

 

Hatte in Rens Augen gerade noch ein wenig Unsicherheit gewirkt, so wurde diese augenblicklich von Verlangen ersetzt. Er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen erneut, verwickelte Hux erneut in einen Kuss, während er sich langsam auf ihn sinken ließ.

Hux stöhnte leise, als er Rens gesamtes Gewicht auf sich spürte und schlang seine Arme noch fester um den Anderen. Er wollte in Ren versinken, wollte ihn nah bei sich spüren und wissen, dass er ihn nie mehr verlassen würde.

Rens Hand lag noch immer in Hux's Haaren, hielt seinen Kopf bei sich, während sie ihren Kuss nicht einmal unterbrachen.

Hux spürte die Wärme, die Nähe … die Liebe … die Ren für ihn empfand, wie er die Sehnsucht nach ihm gespürt hatte, als er im Koma gelegen hatte. Es war, als ob er sie hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen sehen konnte, als ob sie sich in Farben äußerten, die immer wieder ineinander liefen, die sich je nach Gefühlslage änderten.

 

Rot für ihr Liebe, ihre Leidenschaft, das Verlangen das Ren nach ihm spürte

Gelb für die Wärme zwischen ihnen, das Gefühl von Glück welches Hux in Ren auslöste.

Grün für das Gefühl von Sicherheit das sie einander gaben, dass Hux Ren in den letzten Monaten gegeben hatte.

Blau für den Frieden, den Hux in sein Leben gebracht hatte, als er ihn von der Finalizer gerettet hatte … die Dankbarkeit, dass er ihn nicht zurückgelassen hatte.

Türkis für die heilende Kraft … die seelische Stärke die er durch Hux in den letzten Monaten gewonnen hatte, um sich endlich von Snoke zu befreien.

Weiß für die Güte, die Unschuld, die Reinheit ihrer Gefühle.

Grau für die Verlässlichkeit, die Sicherheit, welche Hux ihm gab.

Schwarz für den Schutz, den Ren Hux immer geben würde … bis in den Tod.

 

Hux wimmerte leise, als sich Ren von ihm löste, sein Gesicht an seinen Hals schmiegte und die weiche Haut dort ein wenig zwischen seinen Zähnen malträtierte. Ren ließ eine Hand an Hux Seite nach unten gleiten, dirigierte sein Bein ein wenig nach oben, damit Hux es um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte. Anschließend ließ er sich ein wenig zur Seite fallen. Seine Hand blieb auf Hux's Hüfte liegen, während er ihn wieder küsste.

 

_'Ich bin dein …'_ \- Die Worte hallten leise durch Hux's Kopf und es war vermutlich der Augenblick in dem er sich fallen ließ … sich endlich wieder fallen lassen konnte und er wusste, dass jemand da sein würde, der seinen Fall bremste.

Ren ließ langsam einen Finger in Hux gleiten und er löste den Kuss, stöhnte leise. Ren nutzte die Gelegenheit und widmete sich wieder seinem Hals.

Es war so unglaublich heiß unter der Decke und Hux hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Aber es war gut … es war ein gutes Gefühl und er suchte erneut Rens Lippen.

 

Hux verlor sich in seinen Emotionen, seinen Empfindungen und als Ren endlich in ihn eindrang, konnte er fühlen, wie sich etwas in ihm richtete. Als ob eine falsche Verbindung endlich in die Richtige Reihenfolge gebracht worden wäre.

Hux fühlte sich vollständig.

 

Ren ließ sich Zeit und sie liebten sich langsam. Hux hatte seine Augen vor einer Weile geöffnet und beobachtete Rens Gesicht. Er ließ seine Finger über Rens Nasenrücken streichen, glitt mit seinem Daumen über die Narbe auf seiner Wange, über Rens Lippen. Rens dunkle Augen waren erfüllt von Leidenschaft und Hux hatte das Verlangen in ihnen zu versinken.

 

Als sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss fanden und sich ihre Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz fanden, wurden Rens Bewegungen ungleichmäßiger und er kam mit einem leisen Wimmern. Hux's Kopf rollte ein wenig nach hinten, als Ren sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub und die Reibung zwischen ihren Körpern ließ auch Hux einen Augenblick später über die süße Klippe gleiten.

 

Hux fühlte sich erneut so unendlich müde und erschöpft.

Aber so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr …

 

**=*=**

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag Hux allein im Bett.

Er drehte sich um und legte seinen Arm auf den freien Platz. Ren konnte noch nicht lange wach sein, denn die Matratze war noch warm. Hux zog das Kissen ein wenig zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.

Hux konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was gestern zwischen ihnen passiert war. Ren hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und das er alles für ihn tun würde. Noch nie hatte Hux diese Worte von jemand anderem gehört. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand mit seinem Leben beschützt. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ein mulmiges Gefühl war.

Aber wenn er tief genug in sich hinein horchte, konnte er feststellen, dass er ebenso für Ren empfand. Das er ihn liebte und das er alles dafür tun würde, um den Jüngeren glücklich zu sehen und ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Er hatte alles dafür aufgegeben …

 

Hux erschrak ein wenig, als das leise hantieren von Ren in der Küche in einem lauten Fluch und einem lauten Krach endete. Er setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf und schlang die warme Decke um seinen Körper, ehe er aufstand und nach draußen tapste.

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und durchflutete die Küche.

Ren stand neben einem der beiden kleinen Schränke und er hielt ein kleines rotes fauchendes Bündel am Nacken fest.

 

„Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?“ murmelte Ren leise, ehe er das kleine Etwas wieder auf den Boden setzte und er seinen Unterschenkel betrachtete.

 

Hux trat näher an Ren und sah an ihm vorbei auf den Boden. Das kleine Fellknäuel war ein kleines rot-getigertes Kätzchen, das nun finster zu ihnen hochsah und fauchte. Ren fluchte noch immer leise, als er das Wasser in der Spüle anstellte und einen Lappen befeuchtete. Er beugte sich nach unten und schlang ihn um eine Stelle knapp unterhalb seines Knies.

 

„Kleines Biest,“ schimpfte er die Katze, die einen Buckel machte und rückwärts vor Ren zurückwich.

 

Hux lachte leise, als er die Szene sah und Ren warf ihm einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter zu. Hux stellte sich neben Ren und ließ eine warme Hand über den Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen gleiten.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr etwas zu fressen geben?“ schlug er vor. „Wer weiß wann sie das letzte Mal was bekommen hat.“

 

Ren sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder und holte etwas aus dem Kühlschrank. Er zerkleinerte es auf einen Teller und stellte ihn auf den Boden, ehe er zu Hux kam und einen Arm um dessen Schulter schlang.

 

„Zufrieden?“ fragte er, ehe er Hux einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

 

Hux ließ die Decke los und schlang seine Arme um Rens Mitte. „Sehr … Aber nachdem du das Kätzchen gefüttert hast, könntest du mich auch füttern? Ich verhungere hier sonst noch.“

 

Ren küsste Hux, ehe er sich wieder dem Frühstück widmete, bei dessen Herstellung er so rüde von dem Kätzchen unterbrochen worden war. Er trug nur seine Trainingshose und Hux betrachtete ungeniert, wie sich die Muskeln in Rens Rücken bewegten, als er einen Teig zusammenrührte.

Er stand einfach nur so hinter Ren, bis sich etwas weiches in seinen Knöchel drückte und um seine Beine strich. Hux's Blick glitt nach unten, als das Kätzchen zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch schlüpfte. Es schnurrte leise, als sich ihr Kopf erneut gegen Hux's Knöchel drückte und ihre kleinen Tatzen über seine nackten Füßen wanderten. Ihr Schwanz schlang sich elegant um sein Bein und er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Hux kniete sich auf den Boden, die Decke noch immer um seine Schultern. Das Kätzchen war ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurückgewichen, doch als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte kam sie zögernd zu ihm zurück. Sie schnupperte an seinen Fingern, wich erneut einen tapsigen Schritt zurück, ehe sie nach vorne kam und ihren Kopf gegen Hux's Handfläche presste.

Hux ließ seine Finger über ihren Rücken gleiten, doch sie duckte sich ein wenig weg, ehe sie mit ihrem Kopf gegen sein Knie drückte. Hux's Finger glitten erneut über ihr weiches Fell und das Kätzchen schloss genießend die Augen, schnurrte leise. Er kraulte ihr Kinn und ihre zwei Vordertatzen legten sich um sein Handgelenk.

 

„Nicht zu fassen,“ hörte er Ren grummeln. „Mir zerfleischt sie das halbe Bein und bei ihm ist sie sanft wie ein Lamm … Das ist ja wohl die Höhe …“

 

Hux lachte leise, während Ren mit einer Pfanne hantierte und den Teig hineingleiten ließ. Die Hütte wurde von einem herrlichen Duft durchzogen und Hux's Magen knurrte leise. Er hatte seit Tagen nichts ordentliches mehr gegessen und langsam machte sich doch ein ziemlich großer Hunger bei ihm breit.

Jedoch widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kätzchen, das jetzt mit seinen kleinen Milchzähnen an einem seiner Finger nagte. Das war doch ein wenig unangenehm und er hob es mit der freien Hand hoch. Sie wehrte sich einen Moment, ehe sie merkte, dass von der Bewegung keine Gefahr ausging und starrte Hux in die Augen, als sie auf Höhe seines Gesichts war.

Sie war ein unglaublich schönes Tier. Helles rotes Fell, dass von dunkleren Streifen durchzogen war. Ihre Ohren vielleicht noch ein wenig zu groß, aber sie würde bestimmt noch reinwachsen. Aber was Hux am meisten faszinierte waren ihre Augen.

Sie waren von einem strahlend hellen Blau, rund um ihre Iris hatten sie eine leicht braune Färbung und nach außen hin wurden sie dunkler. Sie erinnerten Hux an die Bilder von Galaxien, die man vor vielen Jahrhunderten mit Teleskopen gemacht hatten. Er hatte sie immer gemocht.

 

„Wie sollen wir dich nennen?“ fragte er das Kätzchen leise und er hörte Ren schnauben.

 

„Du willst es behalten?“ Er drehte seinen Kopf in Hux's Richtung und sah ihn eingehend an.

 

Hux erwiderte Rens Blick. „Sie ist noch so klein, vielleicht ein paar Monate alt. Willst du sie wirklich allein hier draußen lassen? Sie braucht jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert.“

 

„Und du denkst, ausgerechnet wir sind die Richtigen dafür?“ Hux hörte die Unsicherheit in Rens Stimme.

 

Hux wandte seinen Blick ab und betrachtete noch einmal das kleine Tier, das von seiner Hand baumelte und leise schnurrte. „Ja,“ antwortete er ruhig. „Ich denke wir sind genau die Richtigen für sie.“

 

Hux erhob sich langsam vom Boden, hielt die Katze sanft in seiner Hand, ehe er zu Ren ging. Die Decke ließ er ungeachtet auf dem Boden liegen. Ren drehte noch einen der Bratlinge um, bevor er zu Hux sah. Er hatte seine zweite Hand nun unter ihren Hintern geschoben und hielt sie an seinen nackten Oberkörper. Ihre Schnurrhaare kitzelten ihn leicht, doch sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig.

Ren betrachtete das Tier eine lange Zeit, ehe er seinen Blick hob und sich mit Hux's grünen Augen konfrontiert sah. Ein leises Seufzen rang sich Rens Kehle empor.

 

„Gut … gut, wir kümmern uns um sie. Aber nur so lange, wie wir hier sind! Wir können sie nicht mit auf die Basis nehmen. Das wäre viel zu chaotisch für sie.“

 

Hux konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, ehe er noch einen Schritt näher an Ren herantrat und einen Kuss gegen seine Lippen presste. Es war kurz und unschuldig … es war neu für Hux. Doch ihm gefiel das Gefühl.

Rens Augen waren dunkel und unergründlich, als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, doch Hux wusste das er sich davon nicht irritieren lassen brauchte.

Sie mussten beide erst einmal mit ihrer neuen Situation klar kommen.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sich Hux und Ren an. Ren wollte ein wenig nach draußen gehen, da es ein schöner Tag zu werden schien.

Und er wollte ein wenig trainieren, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann sich die Order zu einem Angriff entscheiden würde. Er hatte sein Lichtschwert auf der Finalizer vergessen … oder verloren. Hux konnte es nicht sagen, ob er es bei ihrer Flucht dabei gehabt hatte. Aber Ren hatte sich noch nicht über den Verlust beschwert. Vermutlich war es ihm auch egal.

 

Hux folgte ihm nach draußen. Gekleidet in eine legere Hose, ein warmes Shirt und Jacke. Ren schlang einen Schal um seinen Hals, ehe sie die Hütte verließen. Die Hütte stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung und die Sonne schien warm auf die kleine Veranda vor dem Haus.

Hux setzte sich auf den Boden, während Ren nach unten auf die Wiese ging. Hux hatte ihn noch nie beim Training beobachtet, zumindest nicht alleine. Rens routinierten Bewegungen lag eine Eleganz inne, die Hux noch nie bei jemandem gesehen hatte. Er mochte es, ihm zuzusehen.

Seine Hände hielten einen provisorischen Stock umklammert, seine Oberarme bewegten sich mit jeder Bewegung, während er den Bewegungsablauf abspielte.

 

Hux zog seine Beine ein wenig an, kurz bevor sich ein paar Krallen in seine Hose gruben und das Kätzchen in seinen Schoß kletterte. Hux betrachtete sie amüsiert, als sie versuchte sich eine gemütliche Position zu suchen. Sie rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, lag nah an Hux's Bauch und schlief einfach.

Er widerstand dem Drang durch ihr weiches Fell zu streicheln und beobachtete stattdessen weiter seinen Freund, wie er trainierte. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel, doch es wehte immer wieder ein kühler Wind über die Lichtung.

Nach einer langen Zeit beobachtete Hux eine Bewegung am rechten Rand der Lichtung und hob seinen Kopf. Ein kleiner runder Droide rollte über den Boden und fiepte laut, als er auf Ren zuflitzte. Ihm folgte kurze Zeit später Phasma. Ein erleichterter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Hux auf der Veranda sitzen sah. Sie machte keinen Umweg und kam gleich zu ihm, ließ sich auf das erwärmte Holz sinken.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, während Hux Ren dabei beobachtete, wie er mit dem Droiden redete. Seine Stirn war ein wenig in Falten gelegt, doch da seine Körpersprache noch ruhig war, machte Hux sich keine Sorgen.

Phasma holte etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt es Hux hin. Dieser sah verwundert auf das kleine runde Gerät, ehe er es in seine Hände nahm. Es war ein Lesegerät für Holochips.

 

„Ich dachte mir, dass du ihn vielleicht brauchen könntest,“ antwortete Phasma ruhig. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf die Lichtung gerichtet. „Es tut mir Leid, dass es so gekommen ist … Er hat nicht Recht und das weißt du. Er ist ein verdammter Lügner und sollte ich ihn jemals in die Finger bekommen, werde ich ihm persönlich einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod bescheren. Du bist mein bester Freund Hux … Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.“

 

Hux sah verwundert zu Phasma. Die Blonde war für gewöhnlich jemand, der kühl und kalkuliert war. Die durch das härteste Training der gesamten Galaxie gegangen war und ihn nach all den Jahren mit diesen Worten überraschte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte … es berührte ihn tief, dass auch Phasma für ihn einstehen würde und an seiner Seite war, wenn er sich dem Chaos stellen würde, dass sein Vater mit seiner Rede verursacht hatte.

 

„Danke,“ sagte er schließlich zu ihr. „Für … für alles.“

 

Phasma nickte. „Da gibt es nichts zu danken. Es ist selbstverständlich und ich bin mir sicher, du würdest das selbe für mich tun.“ Sie sah zu Hux. „Es tut gut, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen und das es dir wieder besser geht. Ich wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen.“

 

„Du vertraust Ren nicht,“ kam es leise von Hux. Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

 

„Das würde ich so nicht behaupten,“ antwortete Phasma ruhig. „Es ist nur, dass ihr Beide im Moment mit viel zu kämpfen habt. Und es sind nicht gerade die leichten Dinge … ich bin nur ein wenig besorgt, das ist alles.“

Hux nickte verstehend. Er erinnerte sich an Phasmas Worte, an ihr Versprechen an seine Schwester … sie war jemand, die immer zu ihrem Wort stand.

„Du solltest vielleicht mit Ren reden … über Gyda … vielleicht solltest du es ihm einfach zeigen?“

 

Hux nickte erneut. Phasma tat nichts ohne einen Hintergedanken. Er musste Ren wohl oder übel irgendwann davon erzählen, warum Brendol Hux ihn mit seinen Worten hatte so sehr verletzen können.

Ren und der Droide kamen nun zu ihnen. Das kleine weiß-orange Ding rollte aufgeregt auf und ab, während Ren sich an einen der Holzpfeiler des kleinen Daches stützte. Sein Blick glitt in Hux's Schoß, wo sich der kleine Tiger auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, noch immer schlafend. Eine ihrer Pfoten lag über ihrem Bauch, während sie die andere von sich gestreckt hatte.

Auch Phasma folgte Rens Blick und sie konnte ein auflachen nicht unterdrücken.

 

„Wer ist das denn?“

 

„Millicent,“ antwortete Hux. - „Ein Biest,“ kam es von Ren.

 

Was Phasma nur noch lauter lachen ließ. Sie betrachtete Hux mit amüsiertem Blick, als er seine Hand über den kleinen Bauch legte und seinen Daumen unter die Pfote schob.

 

„Du sollst hier gesund werden und nicht einen auf Familie mit Ren und dem Katzenbaby machen,“ ärgerte ihn Phasma.

 

Hux schnaubte und hob das Kätzchen hoch, lehnte es gegen seine Schulter und sie schmiegte ihr Köpfchen gegen seinen Hals. „Du hast gesehen, dass es mir gut geht,“ antwortete er kühl. „Wir werden in ein paar Tagen zurück auf die Basis kommen.“

 

Phasma wusste, wann es besser war sich zurückzuziehen. „Natürlich, General. Master Ren.“

 

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Kopfnicken und der kleine Droide folgte ihr fiepend.

Hux blickte ihr eine Weile hinterher, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder ins Innere des Hauses verschwand. Ren folgte ihm einen Augenblick später und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte ein paar Holzscheite auf dem Arm und deponierte sie nun vor dem kleinen Kamin. Hux legte Millicent auf einem der Sessel ab, ehe er sich von seinem Schal und er Jacke befreite. Anschließend folgte er Ren in die Küche. Ren machte ihnen ein Sandwich, teilte es in zwei gerechte Stücke auf, ehe er die eine Hälfte Hux reichte.

Hux biss von dem Brot ab und kaute es bedächtig, während er Rens Blick auf sich spürte. Er überlegte lange, wie er sein Anliegen formulieren wollte … wo er es Ren zeigen wollte. Die Hütte war nicht sonderlich groß und wenn Ren schon Holz hereingeholt hatte, konnte er ihm das Holo auch vor dem Kamin zeigen.

 

„Ich …“ begann er und Rens Blick richtete sich auf ihn. „Ich würde dir gerne zeigen, was auf dem Chip ist.“

 

Rens Augen wurden groß. „Das … Ethan … nein, dass musst du nicht!“

 

„Doch …“ antwortete Hux. „Doch das muss ich. Würdest du bitte den Kamin anheizen? Ich hole den Chip schnell aus dem Bad.“

 

Und bevor Ren ihm die Idee ausreden konnte, drehte er sich um und marschierte ins Badezimmer. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild eine Weile. Er hatte noch mehr abgenommen in den letzten Tagen, seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen, seine Augen waren müde und die dunklen Ringe darunter waren nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Hux fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er die Kette von der Ablage hochhob und wieder nach draußen zu Kylo ging.


	9. 09

**Hold me down – 09**

Eine wohlige Wärme erfüllte den Raum und Hux streckte sich einen Moment, ehe er die letzten Schritte zu Ren ging, der vor dem Kamin am Boden saß. Die Katze schlief ruhig auf dem Sessel und Hux setzte sich neben Ren auf den Teppich.  
Er nahm das Lesegerät aus seiner Hosentasche und platzierte es vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Danach drückte er den Chip vorsichtig aus seiner Halterung an der Halskette und führte ihn den kleinen Slot ein, der dafür vorgesehen war.  
Das Gerät erwachte zum Leben und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis das Programm angezeigt wurde. Hux brauchte einen Moment bis er sich orientiert hatte und er spürte wie Ren sich ein wenig näher zu ihm setzte. Er hatte sich ein wenig zurückgelehnt, stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Boden ab, während er ein Bein unter sich gezogen hatte. Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich leicht und Hux war froh, dass Ren so nahm bei ihm war. Er spürte die Ruhe, die von ihm ausging.

Hux rief zuerst die Fotos auf, die sich auf dem Datenträger befanden. Ren beugte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können.  
Das erste Foto war von ihm. Es war von Olena aufgenommen worden, er war vielleicht vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt gewesen und seine Proportionen hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wirklich gepasst. Lange Arme und Beine, dürr und das rote Haar unordentlich, während er auf einer der Marmortreppen in ihrem Haus saß. Doch er strahlte auf dem Foto.

„Es war ein guter Tag,“ erklärte er Ren leise. „Ich hatte einen ziemlich schweren Test bestanden und mein Vater war nicht zu Hause. Olena muss es gemacht haben, kurz nachdem ich nach Hause gekommen war …“

Hux sprang zum nächsten Bild, dem ersten von vielen auf dem seine Schwester zu sehen war.

„Das ist Gyda,“ sagte er. Hux spürte, wie Ren sich noch weiter nach vorne beugte und das Mädchen genau betrachtete. „Sie war damals dreizehn … es ist an einem regenfreien Tag entstanden, es war irgendein Wochenende. Gyda mochte es, nach draußen zu gehen und ich konnte ihr nie einen Wunsch abschlagen.“

„Sie ist hübsch,“ meinte Ren leise und Hux spürte wie Ren eine Hand neben seine legte, wie sich ihre kleinen Finger leicht berührten.

„Sie hat vieles von unserer Mutter. Die dunklen Haare, die braunen Augen, das weiche Gesicht … sie war der Sonnenschein in meinem Leben …“ Hux Stimme versagte und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe er das nächste Foto aufrief.

Sie schauten sich die restlichen Fotos schweigend an und Hux sah zum erneuten Mal das Leben seiner Schwester vor sich, wie aus dem Mädchen eine junge Frau geworden war. Wie sich ihre kindlichen Züge verwandelt hatten, als sie älter geworden war.  
Das Einzige, dass sie in den Jahren nie änderte, war das Strahlen in Gydas Augen, das von den Fotografen der Bilder immer perfekt festgehalten worden war.  
Als sie beim vorletzten Bild ankamen, konnte Ren ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und auch Hux schmunzelte ein wenig. Es zeigte Phasma in ihrer schwarzen Uniform von der Akademie, mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Es war selten genug vorgekommen, dass sie zu ihrer Weiblichkeit stand während der Akademie, aber an ihrem letzten Tag hatte sie sich sogar zu Make-up hinreißen lassen. Und der blutrote Lippenstift passte so perfekt zu ihrer blassen Haut und den platinblonden Haaren.

„Ich glaube sie hätte mich am Liebsten dafür umgebracht und ich musste ihr schwören, es niemandem zu zeigen. Das Versprechen hab ich gerade zum ersten Mal gebrochen.“ Hux schaltete nun zum letzten Bild weiter.  
„Phasma hat es bei unserer Abschlusszeremonie gemacht,“ Hux Stimme zitterte leicht. „Gyda hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen, den Tag mit mir zu verbringen und ich war so unglaublich glücklich und stolz … Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie lebend gesehen habe.“

Sie standen nebeneinander. Hux in der schwarzen Uniform und Gyda in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid. Ihr Kopf war leicht in seine Richtung geneigt und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein strahlendes Lächeln. Hux konnte sich nicht mehr an das erinnern, was er ihr gesagt hatte, aber es hatte Gyda ziemlich zum lachen gebracht.

„Sie hat dir unglaublich viel bedeutet,“ kam es leise von Ren und Hux hob seinen Kopf, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Das hat sie,“ antwortete er.

Hux schloss die Fotos und öffnete die einzige Videodatei, die sich auf dem Chip befand.

Als erstes erkannte man ein Zimmer, eine weiße Wand und ein leeres Bett. Es erschien ein kurzer Schatten über der Aufnahme, ehe Gydas Gesicht im Sichtfeld der Kamera erschien. Sie fuhr die Linse noch ein wenig zurück, sodass man mehr vom Inneren ihres Zimmers erkennen konnte. Das große Bücherregal neben ihrem Bett, das große Fenster auf der anderen Seite und den Garten dahinter.  
Man konnte sehen, dass es an dem Tag geregnet hatte, die Rinnsale deutlich auf der Fensterscheibe erkennbar. Gyda ging zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf. Sie trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und einen weißen Pullover. An ihrem Handgelenk trug sie wieder einen Armreif von Iouna und an Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand steckte ein schmaler goldener Ring, den Hux ihr einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
Ja, er hatte seine Schwester ein wenig verwöhnt.  
Gydas dunkle Haare waren offen und ihre Spitzen lockten sich ein wenig. Sie war eine natürliche Schönheit gewesen.  
Sie grinste in die Kamera und winkte kurz, ehe sie leise lachte.

_„Gott, ich komme mir echt bescheuert vor.“ Sie lachte erneut. „Hallo Ethan! Ich möchte dir auf diesem Weg alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag wünschen! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht bei dir sein kann, aber du kennst den Stress mit der Schule ja selbst noch und bestimmt bist du auch schwer beschäftigt in der Akademie und hättest keine Zeit für deine kleine Schwester. Ich bin im Moment allein zu Hause und ich vermiss dich ganz schrecklich. Das Haus ist so leer ohne dich, es ist einfach nicht das selbe … aber ich bin mit Sicherheit die Letzte, die sich deswegen beschweren sollte. Ich hoffe das du deine freie Zeit heute zumindest mit Phasma verbringen wirst und du ein wenig feierst! Sonst muss ich einmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden, wenn sie dich als beste Freundin auch noch an deinem Geburtstag pauken lässt. Olena hat mir von deiner guten Abschlussprüfung erzählt. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich Ethan! Es ist wirklich toll, dass du all die Ziele erreichst, die du dir setzt. Ich hoffe, dass ich das auch schaffe. Ich muss Vater erst einmal davon überzeugen, dass ich gern in die politische Richtung gehen würde. Du bist so talentiert was Taktiken und militärische Sachen angeht Ethan, dass ich vermutlich nur neben dir verblassen würde. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich so etwas anderes erreichen könnte. Vielleicht gibt es die Möglichkeit die Galaxie wieder in Einklang zu bringen … es wäre mein Traum Ethan. Endlich in einer friedlichen und nicht mehr vom Krieg zerfressenen Welt zu leben. Es wäre kindisch, aber als Senatorin könnte ich so viel mehr erreichen, als wenn ich ein weiterer General auf einem Sternenkreuzer werde. Das ist dein Weg Ethan, nicht meiner …“ Gyda atmete kurz durch. „Aber ich glaube das ist eher etwas, dass wir besprechen sollten, wenn du wieder einmal zu Hause bist … Und du sollst schließlich auch deinen Ehrentag genießen, man wird nur einmal Vierundzwanzig!“_ Gyda stand von ihrem Platz am Bett auf und ging zur Kamera, sodass man nur noch ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. _„Ich hab dich lieb Ethan und ich freue mich darauf, dass ich in zwei Wochen bei dir sein kann. Wir sehen uns dann!“_ Sie küsste die Linse. _„Hab dich lieb, bis bald!“_

Das Video endete und im Inneren der Hütte herrschte Stille, nur das Knacken des Holzes war zu hören. Hux starrte auf das Wiedergabegerät und versuchte seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Egal wie oft er sich dieses Video schon angesehen hatte, es brach ihm immer wieder das Herz. Es konnte ihn nichts darauf vorbereiten, immer wieder Gyda von ihren Träumen und ihren Plänen sprechen zu hören, sie glücklich zu sehen.

„Ich verstehe dich … besser denn je,“ durchbrach Rens Stimme schließlich die Stille. Rens Finger legten sich endlich um Hux's und ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen.“  
Ren beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Hux's Wange.  
„Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast … ich weiß, dass es dich viel Überwindung gekostet hat. Darf ich dir auch etwas zeigen?" fragte Ren plötzlich und Hux sah ihn fragend an.

"Wie?"

"Ich ... mit der Macht. Ich kann dir die Bilder zeigen ... meine Erinnerungen …"

Hux zögerte einen Moment, ehe er Rens Finger drückte. "Zeig sie mir," forderte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Er spürte wie Ren langsam in seinen Kopf eindrang. Ein Gefühl, das er sonst immer bekämpft, gegen das er sich mit aller Macht gewehrt hatte. Aber seine Mauer hatte gebröckelt, dass hatte sich gezeigt, als Ren seine Trauer hatte fühlen können. Er hatte seinen Widerstand nun gänzlich fallen lassen.  
Ren nun das erste Mal freiwillig in seinem Kopf zu haben, war ein neues Gefühl. Kein ziehen und drücken mehr, kein unangenehmes Pochen hinter seinen Augen.  
Und mit einem Mal kamen Rens Erinnerungen. Es waren nur kleine Schnipsel … aber Hux konnte die Gefühle spüren, die Wärme, die Sehnsucht …

Eine junge Leia Organa, vermutlich völlig erschöpft von der Geburt ihres Kindes, mit roten Wangen und glasigen Augen die zu jemandem aufsah … glücklich.  
Han Solo, der seinen weinenden Jungen durch ihr kleines Haus trug, während Krämpfe durch den kleinen Körper jagten.  
Chewbacca, der versuchte Ben zu erklären, wie man ein Feuer machte.  
Wieder Leia, die Ben Kopfhörer abnahm, ihm sanft über die dunklen Haare strich, einen Kuss auf seine Stirn hauchte, ehe sie ihn zudeckte.  
Die kleine glückliche Familie, bei einem Ausflug auf einen unbekannten Planeten und wie sie dort den Tag genossen. Wie Ben seinem Vater hinterherjagte und Hux konnte die glücklichen Gefühle des Jungen spüren, die Liebe die er für Solo empfunden hatte.  
Han Solo, der tief im Inneren seines Falcon steckte und ihn mit Bens Hilfe reparierte. Han der Ben alles erklärte und sogar bei einem schlechten Witz des Kindes lachte.  
Snoke … wie er das erste Mal in Bens Gedanken gekommen war und die Unsicherheiten des Jungen nutzte, um ihn für seinen Wahnsinn empfänglich zu machen. Er konnte spüren wie Bens Glaube in die helle Seite der Macht zu bröckeln begann und er sich immer mehr von Snoke gefangen nehmen ließ …  
Und er sah, wie Bens Erinnerungen zum ersten Mal verschwanden und er erst wieder zu sich kam, nachdem das Massaker an Skywalkers Schülern schon vorbei war …

Ren zog sich wieder aus Hux's Gedanken zurück und er sah zu seinem Freund auf. Er war ein guter Junge gewesen. Er hatte seine Familie geliebt. Er hatte seine Mutter geliebt, liebte sie immer noch und auch für seinen Vater hatte er die selben Gefühle gehabt.  
Und Snoke hatte das alles für Ren zerstört … hatte ihn missbraucht, weil er nicht nur den Ruf der hellen Seite gespürt hatte und weil er durch seine Unsicherheiten für ihn empfänglich gewesen war. Weil ihm die dunkle Seite der Macht einfach mehr Einfluss versprach, mehr Kraft, unendlichen Ruhm … etwas, dass er in den Rängen der Jedi nie hätte haben können.  
Doch Snoke hatte Ben nie vollkommen auslöschen können, hatte ihn nie komplett auf die dunkle Seite ziehen können, weil der Schwarzhaarige tief in seinem Inneren immer gewusst hatte, dass es falsch war … das es nicht sein Weg war.

„Er ist ein Monster,“ flüsterte Hux, als seine Augen auf die von Ren trafen. „Er ist ebenso ein Monster wie mein Vater … wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Werk vollenden Ren …“

Ren wich seinem Blick für einen Moment aus. Er schien etwas zu überlegen und als er wieder zu Hux sah, nickte er entschlossen.

„Du hast Recht. Wir dürfen das nicht zulassen. Und vielleicht ist es unser Weg ihnen ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich werde Snoke töten … aber ich kann das nicht alleine schaffen. Ich spüre die anderen Ritter, sie sind auf der Suche nach mir. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht tot bin und sie wissen um die Gefahr, die von mir ausgeht solange ich am Leben bin. Es ist jemand hierher unterwegs … ich kann nicht sehen, wer es ist, nur das keine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht. Wir müssen bald handeln Hux … sehr bald. Und damit können wir den letzten Wunsch deiner Schwester erfüllen, wir können ihr Andenken auf diesem Weg ehren!“

Hux nickte. „Du hast Recht … das können wir gemeinsam tun. Lass uns noch ein oder zwei Tage hierbleiben. Wenn es uns möglich ist und dann helfen wir der Resistance, die Order für immer zu zerstören und endlich Frieden in die Galaxis zu bringen. Für Gyda …“

Hux Hand löste sich von Rens und er legte sie an seine Wange, ließ seinen Daumen über die weiche Haut gleiten, ehe er sich nach vorne lehnte und Ren küsste. Ihr Kuss war zuerst zögerlich, sanft … doch er gewann schnell an Tiefe.  
Ren lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, gegen den Stuhl und zog Hux mit sich, sodass er halb auf dem Jüngeren lag. Ihre Lippen berührten sich immer wieder sanft. Sie lösten sich nur wenig, um Luft zu holen, ehe sie wieder zueinander fanden.  
Als Hux sich schließlich vollständig von Ren löste, lehnte er sich in dessen Seite und starrte müde auf das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin. Die Bilder und Gydas Video hatten ihn wieder aufgewühlt … aber es war nicht so schlimm wie sonst, da Ren an seiner Seite war und er ihm Halt gab.

Rens Hand lag auf Hux's Seite und sie genossen die Ruhe und die Stille, die sie umgab. Hux wandte seinen Blick nur kurz nach unten, als sich die Krallen des Kätzchens in seine Hose gruben und sie in seinen Schoß kletterte, ehe sie sich zwischen sie fallen ließ. Hux ließ seine Finger sanft über ihr Fell gleiten und er spürte, dass auch Rens Blick auf das kleine Geschöpf gerichtet war. Er hatte ihr einen Namen gegeben … Millicent.  
Hux hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, woher dieser mit einem Mal gekommen war, aber er erschien ihm richtig zu sein. Und wenn er ehrlich war hatte er sich in die Katze verliebt und am Liebsten würde er sie für immer behalten.  
Aber Ren hatte Recht, wenn er sagte das sie auf der Basis nichts verloren hatte. Sie würde nur untergehen … oder noch schlimmer bei einem Angriff ums Leben kommen.

„Du solltest sie mitnehmen,“ durchbrach schließlich Rens Stimme die Stille. „Dann bist du nicht so alleine, wenn ich mich auf die Jagd nach Snoke mache.“

Millicents Pfoten hatten sich um Hux's Hand gelegt und sie knabberte mit ihren spitzen Milchzähnen nun an seinem Finger. Er lachte leise.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht,“ antwortete Hux. „Und wenn es ihr bei uns nicht gefällt, dann wird sie wieder abhauen.“ Hux sog scharf die Luft ein, als Millicent etwas fester in seinen Finger biss. „Wir sollten sie füttern,“ meinte er zu Ren. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin … ich habe auch ein wenig Hunger.“

Ren rollte mit den Augen, ehe er leise lachte. „Unersättlich …“  
Er löste sich langsam von Hux, ehe er aufstand. Millicent hob ihren Blick und sah zu Ren auf. Doch er konnte sie nicht lange genug fesseln, ehe sie sich wieder genüsslich Hux's Finger widmete. Hux hob sie mit der freien Hand auf seinen Schoß, während Ren wieder in die kleine Küche ging und begann, ihnen ein leckeres Abendessen zuzubereiten.  
Als Millicent die Tür des Kühlschranks hörte, löste sie sich komplett von Hux und lief zu Ren in die Küche. Hux erhob sich ebenfalls vom Boden und folgte ihr.

Hux lehnte sich auf den freien Platz neben Ben, welcher erneut mit ein paar Schüsseln und Pfannen hantierte. Millicent saß hinter ihm und beobachtete Ren mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und maunzte, als er ein paar grüne Blätter wusch.  
Ren drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu Millicent. Als sie merkte, dass sie Rens Aufmerksamkeit hatte, maunzte sie erneut.

„Was?“ fragte er. „Das ist nichts für dich. Du magst mit Sicherheit keinen Spinat.“

Millicent erhob sich von ihrem Platz, maunzte erneut und strich um Rens Beine. Hux lachte leise, als Ren seine Augen verdrehte und sich bückte. Er schnappte sich das Kätzchen mit einer Hand und hob sie hoch.  
Er hielt sie auf Höhe seines Gesichts und Millicent tippte mit ihrer Pfote gegen seine Oberlippe. Ein leises Lachen rumpelte durch Rens Brust und Hux konnte nicht widerstehen und strich dem Kätzchen über den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, du willst den Spinat nicht,“ versuchte es Ren noch einmal. Doch von Millicent kam erneut nur ein klägliches Miauen. „Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.

Ren zupfte mit seiner freien Hand ein Blatt Spinat aus der Schüssel und hielt es dem Kätzchen hin. Sie schnupperte vorsichtig daran, tippte es mit der Pfote an, ehe sie sich nach vorn beugte und es fraß.  
Das rote Kätzchen kaute einen Moment, ehe ihre Bewegungen langsamer und ihre Augen groß wurden. Ren lachte schallend bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und auch Hux konnte nicht anders und lachte. Es war einfach zu köstlich.  
Ihre kleine Zähnchen standen vor, ihre Augen riesig und ihr Blick war völlig angewidert.  
Da noch das Ende des Stiels aus ihrem Mund stand, zog Ren es vorsichtig heraus. Millicent versuchte den Geschmack wohl aus ihrem Maul zu bekommen und bewegte ihre Zunge immer wieder raus.

Hux löste sich von Ren und nahm ein wenig von dem Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank, zerteilte es wieder in kleine Stückchen und stellte es auf den Boden. Ren bückte sich und entließ die Katze aus seinem Halt, ehe er sich wieder ihrem Essen widmete.

**=*=**

Der restliche Abend verlief ruhig. Sie aßen gemeinsam und spielten anschließend ein wenig mit Millicent vor dem Kamin.  
Hux war müde, auch wenn seine körperlichen Anstrengungen nicht übermäßig gewesen waren. Er fühlte sich seelisch erschöpft. Und die Wärme vom Kamin und Rens Körper lullten ihn erneut ein und er nickte weg.

Hux wusste nicht, wie er ins Bett gekommen war, oder wie er sich ausgezogen hatte. Doch als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, lag er unter der warmen Decke, Ren neben ihm. Ihre Hände waren verschränkt und Hux rutschte ein wenig näher an Ren.  
Er wusste, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihn beobachtete, doch es störte Hux nicht. Er zog die Decke ein wenig fester um sich und schloss seine Augen erneut, glitt wieder in einen ruhigen traumlosen Schlaf.

**=*=**

Am nächsten Morgen war er vor Ren wach und er konnte die ruhigen Gesichtszüge seines Liebsten genießen. Das erste Mal seit Tagen fühlte er sich wieder ein wenig frei und Hux setzte sich ein wenig auf, ohne die Verbindung zwischen ihren Händen zu lösen.  
Er wollte Ren etwas Gutes tun, nachdem dieser sich die letzten Tage so gut um ihn gekümmert hatte. Hux löste nun seine Hand doch ganz vorsichtig aus Rens Halt und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken, zog ihm dabei seine Trainingshose aus.  
Ren bewegte sich nur leicht im Schlaf, doch er wachte nicht auf, was Hux leicht lächeln ließ.

Hux schob sich an Rens Beinen nach unten, bis er in einer angenehmen Position dazwischen lag. Er küsste sanft die weiche Haut von Rens Oberschenkeln, ließ seine Hände daran auf und ab gleiten, während seine Lippen ein wenig weiter nach oben glitten.  
Er küsste um Rens halbhartes Glied herum, biss in ein paar besonders weiche Stellen in seinem Schritt, ehe er seine Lippen um Rens Glied schloss.  
Ren stöhnte leise im Schlaf, wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, aber er wachte noch nicht auf.  
Hux ließ Rens Glied gänzlich in seinen Mund gleiten und als er sich wieder löste, saugte er leicht daran. Seine Hände lagen an Rens Hüften um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten, während er sich nun vollkommen auf Ren konzentrierte.

Nach all den Monaten wusste Hux, was Ren mochte. Er brachte seine Zunge ins Spiel, löste sich von ihm, ließ seine Zunge flach an seinem harten Glied nach oben gleiten, ehe er seine Lippen wieder sanft um die Spitze legte und sie über die empfindliche Eichel kreisen ließ.

Hux wusste, dass Ren wach war, als sich dessen Hände in seine Haare legten und versuchten ihn tiefer auf Rens Glied zu schieben. Doch Hux wollte nichts davon wissen und schlug Ren auf die Finger, ehe er sich vollständig von ihm löste.

„Nein …“ kam es heiser von Ren und Hux lachte leise.

Hux schob sich über Ren, ließ seine Finger über die Wange des anderen gleiten, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ren war noch immer nicht ganz wach, in seinen Bewegungen lag noch die Schwere des Schlafes und auch seine Lider waren noch ein wenig geschlossen.  
Er schmiegte sich in die Berührung von Hux und legte eine Hand an dessen Seite. Hux küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen und Ren stöhnte laut. Hux bewegte seine Hüfte gegen die von Ren, der nun an seiner Boxershort herumfingerte und sie schließlich nach unten schob, sodass sich ihre Glieder berührten.  
Auch Hux konnte ein leises aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Rens Hand legte sich an seinen Hintern, drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich, während er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher zu kommen schien.

Doch Hux wollte ihm diese Erlösung noch nicht geben … er wollte ein wenig mit seinem Ritter spielen.  
Aus diesem Grund löste er sich wieder von Ren, der frustriert aufschrie, und setzte sich hin. Hux ließ seine Hände über Rens Schenkel gleiten, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah flehend zu seinem Liebsten auf.

„Quäl mich nicht …“ flehte er heiser.

„Nur ein wenig,“ antwortete Hux sanft. „Kannst du artig für mich sein Ren?“

Dieser nickte langsam und Hux ließ seine Hände über Rens Brustkorb nach oben gleiten, ließ seine Daumen über dessen Brustwarzen gleiten und liebkoste sie solange, bis sie sich unter seinen Fingern verhärteten und Ren sich unter ihm wand. Hux beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, küsste die kleinen harten Nippel, malträtierte sie noch ein wenig zwischen seinen Zähnen, was Ren noch ein wenig wahnsinniger werden ließ.  
Seine Hände hatten sich in das Laken unter ihnen gegraben und Hux hatte ein wenig Angst, dass es unter der Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren bald reißen würde. Aus diesem Grund leckte er ein letztes Mal über Rens rechte Brustwarze, ehe er seine Hände weiter wandern ließ, über Rens Hals, über die starken Schultern und seine Arme, bis sie bei Rens Händen angekommen waren.  
Hux verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und zog Rens Arme über seinen Kopf, während er ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss.  
Als Hux sich wieder von Ren löste, waren dessen Augen nur noch schwarz … ein feiner Film aus Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er versuchte mit aller Macht sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Hux küsste ihn erneut kurz, ehe er Rens Hände hinter ihm auf das Kissen drückte.

„Lass sie dort liegen. Du kannst dich am Kopfende festhalten, wenn es dir dann leichter fällt. Aber ich möchte, dass du dich nicht bewegst. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Ren atmete schnell und er nickte. Hux grub seine Finger fest in Rens Haar und dieser wimmerte leise. „Ob du mich verstanden hast Ren?“

„Ja … ja Sir!“

Hux gab Ren einen feuchten Kuss, ehe er sich neben den Jüngeren aufs Bett setzte.  
Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie in ihr altes Muster verfallen waren. Die letzten Male war es mehr darum gegangen, die Nähe des Anderen zu suchen, sich zu beruhigen, sich Nahe zu sein.  
Und Hux hatte es ein wenig vermisst, was er sich eingestand, als er mit diesem kleinen Spiel begonnen hatte.  
Er lehnte sich ein wenig zu Ren nach unten und küsste ihn sanft, während er seine Hände leicht über den Körper des Anderen gleiten ließ. Immer wenn er über eine besonders verspannte Stelle strich, verharrte er dort ein wenig länger und massierte die Knoten aus Ren.  
Als sich seine Finger wieder um Rens Glied schlossen, schluchzte dieser leise gegen Hux's Lippen. Er ließ seine Hand ein wenig auf und ab gleiten, ließ seinen Daumen über die Spitze kreisen, während Ren unter ihm zitterte und seine Hände in die Kissen grub.

Hux löste seine Hand wieder und Ren wimmerte gegen seine Lippen. Hux summte leise, küsste ihn federleicht, während er mit seiner freien Hand nach dem Gleitgel tastete. Wer auch immer daran gedacht hatte, dem dankte Hux jetzt im Stillen.  
Er kletterte wieder zwischen Rens Beine und schob sie ein wenig auseinander, ehe er ein wenig des Gels über seine Finger gleiten ließ. Die freie Hand legte er auf Rens Bauch und massierte die Muskeln dort sanft.  
Hux ließ einen Finger langsam um Rens Eingang kreisen, ehe er vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Ren bäumte sich auf, schob sich seinem Finger entgegen und Hux musste all seine Kraft aufbringen um ihn unten zu halten. Er bewegte seinen Finger ein wenig vor und zurück, ehe er gleich den Zweiten dazu nahm. Ren stöhnte laut auf, während Hux ihn vorbereitete. Immer wieder in ihn eindrang und seinem Penis erneut ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ.  
Hux liebte den Anblick von Ren, wie er unter ihm zu Wachs wurde.  
Die aufgehende Sonne ließ die Röte auf seinen Wangen noch tiefer erscheinen und seine Augen schimmerten feucht.

Hux saugte ein letztes Mal leicht an Rens Glied, ehe er sich von ihm löste und auch seine Finger zurückzog. Ren warf sich frustriert in die Matratze und sein Blick hätte jemand Anderen vermutlich in die Flucht geschlagen.  
Doch nicht Hux …  
Er schob sich langsam über den Jüngeren, schloss seine Finger um dessen Kinn und zwang ihn ihn anzusehen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich zusammenreißt Ren und nicht gleich kommst, wenn ich dir jetzt dann das gebe, was du so sehnsüchtig willst.“

Rens Blick war glasig und er leckte sich kurz über seine Lippen, ehe er erneut nickte. Hux wusste, dass er jenseits von Worten war und war froh, dass er noch eine Reaktion aus dem Ritter bekam.  
Hux küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ließ seine Hände an Rens Schenkeln nach unten gleiten und hob seine Beine ein wenig an, um einen besseren Winkel zu haben. Hux löste den Kuss, grub sein Gesicht in Rens Hals, als er in ihn eindrang.

Ren konnte nicht anders und schlang seine Arme um Hux, der ihm dafür in die Schulter biss. Ren schrie erneut auf und Hux saugte an der Stelle, um ein dunkles Mal auf Rens Körper zu hinterlassen, um jedem auf der Basis zu zeigen, wem der ehemalige Ritter der Ren gehörte.  
Ren schlang sich wie ein Kraken um Hux, seine Arme, seine Beine, während ihre Münder wieder zueinander fanden.  
Hux bemerkte, dass nicht nur Ren derjenige war, der ziemlich heiß war von ihrem Vorspiel. Es berauschte ihn immer wieder, dass er so viel Macht über den Anderen haben konnte, dass er sich so sehr fallen ließ und ihm seine Sehnsüchte zeigte.  
Hux's Hand grub sich in Rens Haar und löste den Kuss mit Ren. Dieser versuchte den Lippen von Hux zu folgen, doch dieser hielt ihn an seinen Haaren, nippte leicht an Rens Unterlippe.

„Komm für mich ...“ hauchte Hux und Ren schüttelte den Kopf. „Los Ren … ich hab dich … ich hab dich! Komm für mich …“

Ren schnellte nach oben, verschloss ihre Lippen erneut miteinander und kam mit einem leisen Geräusch zwischen ihren Körpern.  
Die Sensation, die durch Hux's Körper rollte, als Ren sich immer wieder um ihn verengte ließ auch ihn schnell seinen Höhepunkt erreichen.

Sie blieben eine Weile in dieser Position liegen, Hux's Kopf lag auf Rens Schulter und die Hände des Jüngeren glitten immer wieder sanft über seinen Rücken.  
Die Sonne war in der Zwischenzeit über den Bäumen erschienen und tauchte das Schlafzimmer in ein warmes Licht und Hux seufzte glücklich. Ren drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und presste seine Lippen gegen Hux's Stirn.

Das Kratzen an der Tür ließ sie beide aufsehen und Hux zog sich langsam aus Ren zurück, wollte zur Tür. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wollte davon nichts wissen, zog Hux zurück in seine Arme, hüllte sie Beide in die warme Decke ein und öffnete mit der Drehung seines Handgelenkes die Tür.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie die leisen tapsigen Schritte von Millicent hören konnten und dann ihre Versuche auf das hohe Bett zu kommen.  
Durch Rens Brust rumpelte ein leises Lachen, ehe er sie mit Hilfe der Macht hochhob und auf die Matratze neben sie sinken ließ.  
Das rote Kätzchen sah sie finster an.  
Doch nur für einen Moment, ehe sie sich eines besseren besann und es sich auf Rens Brust gemütlich machte. Hux's Finger glitten durch ihr weiches Fell und sie reckte sich genüsslich, rollte sich auf ihren Rücken und presste eine ihrer Hinterpfoten gegen Rens Kinn.  
Hux hob die Pfote vorsichtig mit seiner Hand weg, ehe er Ren küsste.

„Er gehört mir,“ sagte er mit ernstem Ton zu Millicent, die ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Eifersüchtig auf ein Kätzchen?“ neckte Ren und atmete tief und entspannt ein.

„Nein … aber irgendjemand muss ihr ja zeigen, wo die Grenzen sind.“

Ren lachte erneut und küsste Hux. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

http://ladysamedi.tumblr.com/post/140967140959/barnabyedwards-i-love-the-moment-when-the-cat


End file.
